


Astérix et l'Ordre Oublié

by Ploum



Category: Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friends to Ennemies to Friends, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Mystery, Mysticism
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Rien ne laissait présager une nouvelle aventure. Après tout, quelques druides absents, ce n'est pas forcément grave, non ? Une jeune femme blessée retrouvée en pleine forêt l'est plus, mais que penser ? La vie continue de s'écouler normalement dans le petit village gaulois qui ne craint rien ni personne, ou presque... mais peut-être le devraient-ils, cette fois ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crédits : L'univers et les personnages d'Astérix appartiennent à leurs ayants-droits.   
> Seule l’histoire et les personnages que j'ai moi-même inventés sont issus de mon imagination et m’appartiennent, de ce fait tout plagiat est interdit conformément à l’article L.335-2 et suivants du Code de la propriété intellectuelle.

Notre histoire commence non pas au sein du village de nos valeureux héros mais à la lisière de la forêt des Carnutes. C’était dans celle-ci que se rassemblaient au moins une fois dans l’année les différents druides venus partager leur savoir et leurs méthodes et élire le meilleur d’entre eux, et c’était à sa bordure qu’attendaient Astérix et Obélix, venus une nouvelle fois accompagner leur druide jusque-là où ils en avaient le droit. Car ils ne pouvaient pénétrer au sein même de la forêt ; cette dernière était strictement réservée aux druides et se devait de préserver leurs secrets. Une pancarte rappelait même cette règle à son entrée. Cette loi était toujours en vigueur même si d’autres avaient déjà fait fi de celle-ci, dont eux-mêmes, ce dont ils se souvenaient parfaitement avec un peu d’amertume – enfin, Astérix surtout. Mais malgré leur propre inquiétude suite à cette histoire, leur druide, Panoramix, avait tenu à continuer à l’appliquer.

Rien ne promettait un quelconque problème ; les clameurs qui leur venaient d’entre les arbres les assuraient du bon déroulement de la rencontre. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures qu’ils s’étaient installés là, assis nonchalamment contre un rocher. Idéfix somnolait à présent à leurs pieds et Astérix avait fini par se détendre. Tous trois profitaient de la tranquillité des lieux après un repas copieux gracieusement chassé par le tailleur de menhir, le temps était clair et doux et le ciel dégagé, et seule une légère brise soufflait. Que demander de plus ?

Leur seul souci était désormais de savoir si leur druide l’emporterait une fois encore cette année, même s’ils n’avaient aucun doute sur la réponse.

– Cela fait déjà longtemps qu’il est parti, Astérix, non ?

La voix rauque du rouquin brisa soudain le silence. Cependant, le petit Gaulois n’ouvrit même pas les yeux et décroisa juste ses bras, calés derrière sa tête, pour se frotter le nez d’une main.

– A peine plus de deux heures, Obélix.

Il ne se rappelait plus du tout le temps que cela avait pris la fois précédente, mais il lui semblait que c’était dans ces eaux-là. Les druides ne devraient donc pas tarder à réapparaitre. Mais il ne le partagea pas avec son ami car s’il venait à avoir tort, Obélix en viendrait à s’impatienter pour rien.

– J’espère qu’il va se dépêcher de revenir, cette fois.

Cette fois, Astérix ouvrit les yeux pour les lever au ciel. Il n’eut pas à bouger beaucoup la tête pour cela.

– Son retard n’était pas volontaire, lui rappela-t-il, puis il tourna la tête vers lui, tout de même vaguement surpris par sa remarque. Pourquoi es-tu –

Un grondement particulièrement fort l’interrompit et résonna quelques instants avant de lentement se transformer en un faible gargouillis, puis il se tut. Les yeux d’Astérix s’agrandirent de surprise en descendant vers le ventre rebondi de son ami.

– Oh, Obélix !

Puis il rit de l’air penaud que celui-ci arbora tandis que son teint rejoignait la couleur de ses cheveux. La faim était un parfait argument, tout du moins pour ce Gaulois. Il aurait dû le prévoir ; ils avaient dû partager un seul sanglier, ce qui était bien loin de sa consommation habituelle.

Mais son amusement fut bref, car les bruits s’étaient calmés et avaient changé. A présent, ce n’étaient plus des réjouissances mais des conversations diverses, et bientôt, les sons se rapprochèrent.

– Je crois que tu n’auras pas à t’impatienter encore longtemps, Obélix. Les voilà qui arrivent !

– Chouette ! s’exclama Obélix en se redressant d’un bond et en se frottant les mains. C’est que je commence à avoir faim !

– Oh, vraiment ? répliqua Astérix d’un ton amusé en se redressant à son tour, cependant la crainte gâcha un peu l’effet.

Obélix ne le remarqua pas, mais le blond repensait aussitôt aux événements de la fois précédente et espérait de tout cœur qu’une telle chose ne se reproduisît pas. L’histoire s’était bien terminée et même s’il aimait l’aventure, il n’appréciait pas celles qui impliquaient la vie de ses amis.

Une file de druides émergea bientôt d’entre les troncs pour bifurquer à leur gauche une fois la lisière franchie, tout en discutant. Toutefois, le leur demeura hors de vue. L’angoisse d’Astérix s’accrut à mesure que le temps passait et que les mages défilaient juste devant leurs yeux. Elle disparut en un claquement de doigts lorsque finalement, Panoramix apparut à son tour. Il était bon dernier et se tenait étrangement un peu à l’écart des autres, perdu dans ses pensées. Astérix ne sut qu’en penser mais ne s’y attarda pas à cet instant ; s’il y avait un problème, le druide ne se gênerait pas pour le leur faire savoir.

– Ô Panoramix ! l’interpella Astérix en le rejoignant, tandis que dans sa distraction, le druide suivait ses collègues par automatisme.

– Mmh ? Oh ! Je suis désolé, fit-il en s’arrêtant, rejoint par les trois compagnons. J’étais dans mes pensées.

Puis il secoua la tête comme pour chasser la cause de son trouble évident et son regard se baissa sur le petit Gaulois, qui lui renvoya un regard interrogateur.

– Quelque chose ne va pas, ô druide ? demanda alors ce dernier, vaguement inquiet.

Obélix, penché vers Idéfix, ne s’intéressa pas à la question. Panoramix haussa les épaules, replaça son sac correctement sur son épaule et amorça quelques pas vers le chemin du retour.

– Pourquoi cela n’irait-il pas ? répondit-il tout de même, tout en adoptant un visage lisse et inexpressif.

Mais Astérix ne fut pas dupe.

– Se serait-il passé quelque chose de grave ? fit-il en calquant ses pas sur ceux du druide.

Obélix en fit de même et quelques secondes plus tard, ils formaient une ligne de front qu’ils devraient bientôt rompre car déjà, un autre bois se présentait devant eux.

– Non, bien sûr que non, démentit Panoramix d’un ton tranquille, le sourcil levé : Pourquoi penses-tu ainsi ?

– Vous êtes troublé, constata le petit Gaulois.

Le druide ne réagit pas et Astérix ne savait plus quoi dire. Et Obélix était loin de l’aider ; il n’était même pas sûr qu’il eût écouté la maigre conversation qu’ils entretenaient.

Astérix soupira et en désespoir de cause, décida de laisser ce sujet de côté, jusqu’à temps qu’il trouvât un moyen d’en apprendre davantage. Il changea donc de sujet.

– Au fait, ce concours ? Avez-vous gagné, cette année encore ?

Peut-être était-ce finalement cela le problème ; peut-être était-il juste déçu et réfléchissait-il juste aux raisons de sa défaite. Après tout, il ne paraissait pas non plus inquiet. Juste troublé.

Mais le druide agita la main, écartant sa supposition par la même occasion.

– Non, non. J’ai gagné, comme d’habitude.

Le tout fut dit sur un ton si morne et sans émotion qui fit tiquer même Obélix. Il aurait pourtant dû se réjouir de cette nouvelle. Il en avait d’ailleurs frémi d’impatience jusqu’à son entrée dans la forêt. Alors que s’était-il passé pour qu’il considérât sa victoire avec autant d’indifférence ?

Le silence plana durant quelques secondes, tandis que la luminosité décrut légèrement lorsqu’ils passèrent sous le couvert des arbres. Comme le sentier n’était pas tracé et que le passage était étroit, Obélix se retrouva derrière eux avec Idéfix, et Astérix dut lutter pour rester à la hauteur du druide.

– Il y a un problème ?

Astérix avait l’impression de se répéter mais il n’y pensa pas longtemps. Le visage du vieil homme se faisait hésitant et il y avait des chances pour qu’il se mît à parler bientôt. Comme quoi, son obstination allait finalement payer.

Et effectivement, ce fut le cas. Panoramix soupira.

– Oh, pas grand-chose, finit-il par avouer d’une voix basse et songeuse. Nous ne pouvons pas réellement parler de problème, ce n’est sans doute rien, mais… plusieurs de mes collègues étaient absents aujourd’hui. Septantesix, par exemple. Et personne n’est capable d’en donner la raison. Personne n’a eu de nouvelles d’eux.

Astérix en fut un peu étonné. Il ne l’avait pas remarqué en voyant la file de druides quitter la forêt, mais il ne les connaissait pas et ne savait combien ils auraient dû être. Il ne sut que dire pour rassurer le druide affligé. De nombreuses choses pouvaient expliquer leur absence, mais pourquoi aucun n’aurait envoyé de message pour les en avertir ? Car même si certains vivaient dans des lieux trop reculés pour le pouvoir, cela paraissait étonnant que ce fût le cas de tous. Mais malgré tout, c’était bien insuffisant pour s’en inquiéter ; ils avaient dû avoir des empêchements de dernière minute. La coïncidence était hasardeuse mais possible.

Et après tout, combien de personnes étaient concernées ?

Le Gaulois jeta brièvement un regard par-dessus son épaule pour surprendre Obélix en train de hausser les épaules, partageant son désarroi. Il reporta son attention sur le druide, mais rien d’autre ne lui venait.

– Ils étaient sans doute occupés, finit-il par lâcher d’un ton hésitant, car il avait malgré tout l’impression de dire des bêtises.

Panoramix ne releva pas et Astérix se demanda même s’il l’avait entendu. Il le dut, car il répondit au bout de plusieurs secondes :

– Tu as sans doute raison.

Il n’ajouta rien de plus, et le silence se fit. Il perdura durant toute la traversée du bois, jusqu’à ce que le village fût en vue. Rien ne croisa leur route et tout était aussi calme qu’à l’habitude. Il n’y avait décidément rien qui donnait lieu à s’inquiéter.


	2. Chapter 2

– Dépêche-toi un peu, Astérix ! Il ne faut pas le rater celui-là !

– Mais c’est ce que je fais, Obélix ! répondit Astérix dans un rire.

Cela ne l’empêcha pas pour autant d’accélérer et il calqua son allure sur celle de son ami, dont les yeux étaient entièrement rivés sur le sanglier qui tentait de leur échapper. L’animal slalomait entre les arbres et n’hésitait pas à plonger derrière des buissons, ce qui compliquait leur traque.

Deux jours s’étaient écoulés depuis leur retour des Carnutes et rien d’étrange n’était arrivé depuis lors. Pourtant, Panoramix demeurait inquiet et pensif et se bornait à s’isoler des autres villageois – plus qu’à l’accoutumée, en vérité. Au début, le petit Gaulois n’avait pas su dire si cela était annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles. Mais le temps était passé de la même façon que d’habitude et à présent, il n’y pensait presque plus. Il espérait seulement que leur druide en ferait bientôt de même ; finalement, il se faisait un sang d’encre pour pas grand-chose, mais il ne savait pas comment apaiser sa crainte. Et eux-mêmes ne savaient comment l’aider – car après tout, ils ne voyaient pas vraiment où était le problème.

Le porcidé piétina un tas de fougères et bifurqua derrière un arbuste volumineux et chargé de baies, mais l’obstacle ralentit à peine son ami. Celui-ci sauta agilement par-dessus et continua sa route, malgré les trois autres sangliers dont il était déjà chargé. Astérix, lui, préféra le contourner, lui faisant ainsi perdre quelques secondes qu’il rattrapa aisément. Cependant, la fatigue commençait déjà à se faire sentir.

– Tiens, aurais-je oublié de prendre de la potion magique, cette fois ? marmonna-t-il en saisissant sa gourde, tandis que ses jambes se faisaient lourdes.

Pourtant, il lui semblait que non ; c’était une habitude qu’il prenait à chaque fois, et il courrait présentement plus vite que ce dont il serait capable en temps normal, sans la potion de force. Et cela faisait bien une heure qu’ils chassaient, or il imaginait que sans, il aurait été épuisé bien plus tôt. Le banquet de la veille, dans ce cas ? Il était vrai qu’il avait pas mal bu, plus que ce dont il avait l’habitude – chose pas réellement difficile puisque généralement, il préférait se limiter à du lait de chèvre pour conserver ses moyens en toutes circonstances. Mais la fête avait été célébrée en l’honneur du chef pour le jour de son anniversaire et il avait fallu trinquer, d’où le premier verre. Mais les suivants ? Combien en avait-il bu, au juste ? Ses souvenirs de la soirée étaient assez brouillés. Obélix était loin de l’avoir aidé car lui-même s’était écroulé sous l’alcool ingurgité – il se rappelait assez bien l’avoir lui-même ramené chez lui. Cependant, aucune réelle gueule de bois ne l’avait accueilli au réveil ; tout juste un léger malaise, et un vertige qui l’avait saisi au lever durant quelques secondes. Il avait dû se montrer relativement raisonnable, du moins par rapport à l’ensemble de ses concitoyens. Car vis-à-vis de lui-même, il estimait qu’il avait très certainement exagéré.

Il avala une gorgée et en ressentit aussitôt l’effet : la fatigue qui commençait à l’engourdir fut aussitôt chassée. Il referma la gourde et la remit à sa ceinture avant de se hâter pour revenir au niveau d’Obélix. Celui-ci ne se lassait pas de courir, sans prêter attention à ce détail – seul le sanglier s’en était rendu compte, à son plus grand désespoir.

Il se laissa également griser par la sensation de liberté que lui conférait la course et par l’excitation de la traque, jusqu’à ce qu’un jappement interrompit son euphorie. Il tourna la tête et vit Idéfix qui trainait la patte, un peu fatigué et haletant, et il pesta intérieurement contre eux-mêmes.

– Obélix ! cria-t-il en ralentissant, avant de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre le malheureux chien dont les oreilles étaient basses.

Ce dernier ne l’entendit cependant pas et Astérix secoua la tête, à moitié amusé. Il disparut bientôt dans son dos accompagné par les bruits de la végétation qu’il écrasait ou écartait, toujours à la poursuite du suidé, mais le petit Gaulois ne l’appela pas davantage. Après tout, ce n’était pas plus mal – Obélix était parfaitement capable de l’attraper seul et s’ils s’en détournaient tous deux, ils le perdraient de vue. L’animal était suffisamment habile pour y parvenir.

Quelques dizaines de mètres le séparaient d’Idéfix. Mais alors qu’il en avait parcouru seulement la moitié, le chien se redressa, les oreilles soudain droites, et il tourna la tête sur le côté. Il se raidissait à mesure que les secondes passaient, et lorsqu’Astérix parvint à sa hauteur et posa sa main sur son pelage, il sursauta mais conserva sa position statique.

– Eh bien, Idéfix ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Le chien n’émit aucun bruit et ne bougea pas davantage, si ce n’était pour renifler. Curieux, Astérix tourna son regard dans la même direction et aperçut un éclat doré entre les feuilles, ce qui l’interpella. Quelqu’un avait-il laissé là un objet précieux ? Etait-il perdu ? Toutefois, cela n’expliquait en rien la réaction de son compagnon.

– Qu’as-tu senti, Idéfix ? C’est par là ? fit-il en désignant le point et en amorçant un pas.

Le petit chien se ragaillardit soudain et se mit à aboyer tout en avançant de quelques petits bonds alertes. Astérix hocha la tête.

– Ok, mon gars, allons-y dans ce cas. Ne tardons pas trop.

Après tout, ils étaient censés chasser, et Obélix finirait par se demander ce qu’ils pouvaient bien fabriquer, une fois qu’il se serait aperçu de leur absence.

Il suivit donc Idéfix. Ce dernier était redevenu silencieux mais avançait par bonds, et comme le Gaulois l’avait pensé, ils prirent bien la direction de l’éclat. Un énorme buisson lui barra la route au bout d’une centaine de mètres, mais ce n’était pas la raison pour laquelle il se mit soudain à grimacer. Il posa sa main sur la garde de son épée qu’il commença à dégainer. Du sang. Une odeur de sang flottait dans l’air, pas très forte mais bien présente. Avec de la chance, ce n’était qu’un animal mort. Pourtant, des bruissements d’herbe semblaient lui indiquer qu’un individu bien vivant s’agitait au-delà du feuillage, même s’il espérait que ce n’était qu’Idéfix ou n’importe quelle autre petite créature. Et puis, aucune autre odeur ne laissait suggérer la présence d’un cadavre.

Idéfix passa sous le buisson entre ses racines et son maigre tronc, mais il était si touffu qu’Astérix ne s’y essaya même pas. Il préféra contourner. Son épée était entièrement sortie et bien calée dans sa main lorsqu’il se dressa devant la silhouette sanguinolente en question, près de laquelle se tenait Idéfix. Celle-ci effectua un léger mouvement, ce qui le crispa, et il faillit ordonner au petit chien de s’écarter, méfiant. Mais comme il réalisait ce qu’il avait devant lui, il se figea juste alors qu’il ouvrait la bouche pour cela.

Une femme. C’était une femme. Seule. C’était indéniable, malgré la fine tunique d’homme et le pantalon sombre qu’elle revêtait. La tunique, trop large, était maintenue par une large ceinture à sa taille et soulignait par la même occasion l’amplitude de sa poitrine. Le vêtement devait être clair à l’origine mais l’essentiel du tissu était à présent rouge à cause du liquide qui l’imbibait et qui devait provenir de la blessure que la jeune femme comprimait d’une main, son autre bras occupé à serrer un sac en tissu contre elle. Parce qu’elle était jeune. Bien plus jeune que lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle avait dû sortir de l’adolescence depuis quelques années seulement. Ses traits fins et délicats étaient contractés en une moue dure et douloureuse et la raison en était évidente. Ses cheveux blonds étaient réunis en une natte sommaire et reposaient sur son épaule, et leurs pointes étaient détrempées de sang. Ses yeux d’un gris presque argenté s’étaient posés sur lui à son arrivée et n’avaient cessé de le fixer lui, les sourcils froncés et une lueur de défi brillant dans son regard, et son souffle devenait un peu plus bruyant à mesure que le temps passait. Elle était belle, mais la pensée s’échappa aussitôt apparue. C’était un constat si dérisoire en de telles circonstances.

Le moment de stupeur n’avait duré que quelques secondes et Astérix ne se ressaisit que lorsqu’il faillit lâcher son épée, qu’il rengaina. Il était ridicule, et la jeune femme était incontestablement blessée. Il fit un pas vers elle et vit qu’elle se raidit plus qu’elle ne l’était déjà, bloquant le sac sous sa poitrine. Ce dernier était entrouvert et, même s’il ne pouvait en voir le contenu, il aperçut le même éclat doré et réalisa qu’il provenait de là.

– Je veux seulement vous aider…, tenta-t-il de la rassurer d’une voix apaisante, priant pour qu’elle parlât leur langue, en même temps qu’il levait les mains en signe de paix. Qui vous a fait cela ?

Les traces, sous forme de gouttes et de petites trainées déposées sur le sol et la végétation, laissaient entendre qu’elle n’avait pas été blessée à cet endroit mais qu’elle s’était seulement réfugiée là. Sans doute était-elle poursuivie, ce qui expliquerait sans mal son comportement craintif et l’origine de ses blessures. Mais pour quelle raison ? En tout cas, ses poursuivants ne devaient pas se trouver à proximité – ce qu’il vérifia d’un coup d’œil pour balayer les alentours. Ils étaient seuls dans cette forêt, ou tout du moins dans cette partie où Obélix et lui avaient l’habitude de chasser, et ils n’étaient pas très loin du village qui plus est.

Il ne savait pas si elle l’avait seulement compris mais de toute façon, elle s’affaiblissait – son teint pâlissait à vue d’œil, sa respiration devenait plus laborieuse et sa prise sur son sac se desserrait. Il devinait qu’elle ne tarderait pas à s’évanouir, d’où qu’il s’en approcha. A raison, et ce malgré l’air mécontent de la jeune femme : elle s’affaissa soudain mais le petit Gaulois l’intercepta avant qu’elle ne rencontrât le sol. Il soupira et observa ses traits à présent détendus.

– Les réponses ne seront pas pour tout de suite…, regretta-t-il, mais plus encore, c’était son inconscience qui l’inquiétait.

Il lui fallait agir vite car il était incapable d’estimer combien de temps elle tiendrait dans ces conditions et s’il aurait seulement le temps de l’emmener avec lui au village. S’il était réellement possible de lui apporter son aide d’une quelconque manière.

Il la cala mieux contre le tronc d’arbre derrière elle pour qu’elle y tînt seule et se pencha pour examiner la blessure que reniflait Idéfix. Celui-ci se mit à gémir tandis que lui-même écartait la boule de tissu imprégnée de sang que la jeune femme avait posée dessus. Il ne put l’étudier que quelques secondes avant que du sang n’en ressurgît. Tout ce qu’Astérix put en déduire était qu’elle était sans doute profonde et potentiellement grave. Il replaça la boule et déchira un autre pan de tissu pour la maintenir en place, mais il savait que ce n’était que temporaire. Il lui fallait des soins de toute urgence, et seul le druide serait en mesure de les lui apporter.

Un cri interrompit là ses réflexions et il redressa la tête pour apercevoir Obélix revenir auprès de lui avec quatre sangliers dans les bras, un air fier et satisfait peint sur son visage. Mais Astérix n’y prêta pas davantage attention et il se retourna vers la jeune femme, tout en se questionnant brièvement sur la meilleure façon de la porter afin d’éviter d’aggraver ses blessures. Et il lui fallait prendre son sac, aussi. Elle avait l’air d’y tenir, ce qu’il pouvait comprendre – surtout si c’était là tout ce qui lui restait.

– Astérix, te voilà enfin ! Je me demandais où tu étais passé ! Mais pourquoi t’es-tu arrêté ? Bon, le sanglier que nous poursuivions m’a finalement échappé, mais –

Il se stoppa à quelques pas de son ami et se tut lorsqu’il aperçut son ami agenouillé près d’une jeune femme ensanglantée que ce dernier s’apprêtait à porter. Il ne songea pas à lui proposer de le remplacer, puisqu’il était lui-même chargé.

– Mais-Que s’est-il passé ?

Il dut attendre quelques secondes avant qu’Astérix ne secouât la tête pour lui signifier qu’il n’en savait rien. Il n’ajouta rien tandis que le petit Gaulois soulevait la jeune femme. Il n’avait pas besoin d’explications pour comprendre son intention. A vrai dire, peu de possibilités s’offraient à eux s’ils souhaitaient la sauver.

– Nous rentrons au village.


	3. Chapter 3

– Hé, vous deux ! Ce n’est pas souvent que vous revenez si tôt ! Mais que –

– Où est Panoramix ? l’interrompit Astérix, le souffle un peu court.

L’effet de la potion s’était estompé depuis de nombreuses minutes et la jeune femme pesait de plus en plus lourd dans ses bras à mesure que le temps passait. Obélix avait proposé de la porter au bout de quelques minutes mais le petit Gaulois avait refusé. Son ami avait déjà les bras encombrés de quatre larges sangliers, et puis lui-même était assez grand et fort pour le faire. Même si c’était un peu plus compliqué à présent. Non seulement pour la jeune femme, dont la gravité de la blessure était difficilement évaluable – mais indéniablement présente – mais il serait dommageable pour elle qu’il la lâchât au plus mauvais moment.

Les deux gardes postés à l’entrée du village, venus à leur rencontre, s’entreregardèrent avant de reporter leur regard sur la blessée et ils acquiescèrent. Le grand blond costaud, celui qui les avait interpellés, leur désigna l’intérieur du village.

– Aux dernières nouvelles, il est chez lui. Il avait dit vouloir s’isoler pour une affaire de –

– Ok, merci, fit Astérix en hochant la tête, puis il s’agita un peu pour mieux caler la jeune femme dans ses bras.

La hutte du druide se trouvait à l’autre bout du village, ce qui représentait tout de même une certaine distance.

– Vous voudriez bien me garder ceci, s’il vous plait ?

Sans réelle surprise, Obélix abandonna ses trophées sans attendre aux gardes abasourdis pour récupérer la blessée et la charger dans ses bras comme s’il s’agissait d’un tas de plumes, avant de se mettre à courir. Astérix les remercia une nouvelle fois avant de le suivre avec un Idéfix essoufflé ; il savait que de toute façon, les gardes tiendraient leur promesse même s’ils n’avaient pas eu le temps de la formuler – par habitude aussi, ce n’était pas comme s’il s’agissait de la première fois. Et puis, c’était le genre de choses avec lesquelles il ne fallait surtout pas plaisanter avec son ami. Ce dernier savait montrer son mécontentement quand il le voulait, et tous étaient parfaitement au courant.

La traversée du village fut plus rapide que celle de la forêt, et pas seulement grâce à Obélix mais aussi parce que le trajet était plus court. De fait, la hutte du druide se dressa bientôt devant eux, et ils ne tergiversèrent pas davantage pour toquer à la porte. Au début, ils n’eurent pour seule réponse que des bruits étouffés au travers de la porte, accompagnés de quelques grognements. Malgré tout son respect pour le vieil homme et sa patience, Astérix insista au bout de quelques secondes seulement. Il commençait à avoir mal à la main à force de frapper lorsqu’enfin, la porte s’ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un druide échevelé et fâché.

– Mais que se passe-t-il, enfin ? Astérix ? Mais que te prend-il pour frapper comme ça cette malheureuse porte ? Vous croyez que je –

Puis il vit le paquet dans les bras du plus grand et se tut. Après un bref instant, il s’en approcha pour soulever le bandage de fortune et examiner brièvement la plaie. Le silence perdura encore quelques secondes, jusqu’à ce qu’il relâchât le pan de tissu et fît un signe de tête en direction de l’intérieur de sa hutte pour les inciter à entrer, les précédant. Ils s’exécutèrent. Bien que les occasions eussent été rares, aucun ne s’attarda à le contempler – cela ne revêtait aucune forme d’importance. Obélix allongea la blessée sur la longue table que lui désigna Panoramix, après qu’Astérix l’eût dégagée des nombreuses fioles et autres choses plus ou moins identifiables qui l’encombraient et après que ce dernier eût recouvert sa surface d’une couverture. Il posa ensuite le sac en tissu au sol, sous la table, ce qui fit tinter les objets qu’il contenait au passage. Près d’eux, Panoramix circulait entre son armoire et ses étagères, déterminant et réunissant tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Ceci fait, il revint auprès d’eux et leur fit signe de s’écarter. Ils obtempérèrent. La suite ne se fit pas attendre.

– Pour le moment, je n’ai pas besoin de vous, précisa-t-il distraitement en commençant à ouvrir quelques pots, après avoir posé quelques instruments à leurs côtés. Je vous enjoins donc à partir.

Obélix faillit protester, mais Astérix l’en empêcha.

– Bien, Ô druide. Préférez-vous que nous restions à proximité, au cas où ?

Au début, Panoramix haussa vaguement les épaules. Puis il réfléchit et finit par concéder :

– Ce serait sans doute mieux, en effet.

Une fois qu’il estima ses préparatifs achevés, il retroussa ses manches.

– Je pense que d’ici une heure, nous serons fixés. Et pas besoin de rester tous les deux – quelqu’un doit avertir le chef du village de la présence de cette étrangère en ces lieux. Savez-vous ce qui –

Les deux hommes secouèrent la tête, et Astérix ajouta :

– Non, Ô druide. Nous l’avons retrouvée ainsi, si ce n’est qu’elle était consciente. Elle s’est évanouie peu de temps après qu’Idéfix et moi l’ayons trouvée.

Le petit chien aboya en réponse mais personne ne réagit. De nouveau, le druide leur fit signe de sortir, avant de se pencher de nouveau sur la blessure. Astérix sortit et dut pousser son ami pour qu’il en fasse de même.

– Mais pourquoi sommes-nous obligés de sortir mais de rester ici ? râla ce dernier d’un ton bougon tandis qu’Idéfix trottait à ses pieds. C’est complètement stupide !

– C’est une femme, Obélix, soupira le petit blond en levant les yeux vers les feuilles de l’arbre le plus proche. Elle a besoin de garder un minimum d’intimité.

La réponse fit froncer les sourcils du rouquin.

– Et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi –

– Nous n’avons vu que cette blessure, mais rien ne dit qu’elle n’en a pas d’autres, expliqua Astérix en donnant un coup de pied à un galet qui ricocha sur l’allée caillouteuse avant de retomber dans l’herbe. Notre druide sera sans doute obligé de la déshabiller, et il n’est pas nécessaire que nous restions là-bas juste pour le regarder faire.

A ces mots, tandis que lui-même rosissait en lui-même à cette pensée, le rouquin ne se gêna pas pour marquer son étonnement et ses lèvres formèrent un O parfait. Puis ses joues rougirent à la gêne et il écarta le visage comme pour le lui cacher, un peu secoué. Mais l’un comme l’autre savait que cette tentative était vaine.

– … Je vois, se contenta-t-il de répondre, et aucun des deux hommes ne voulut poursuivre cette conversation.

Le silence flotta entre eux pendant quelques instants, avant que le petit Gaulois ne se rappelât qu’il leur fallait avertir le chef du village de l’introduction d’une étrangère dans son enceinte.

– Obélix, tu veux bien rester ici quelques instants avec Idéfix, le temps que j’aille prévenir Abraracourcix ?

Obélix leva des yeux étonnés vers lui.

– Pourquoi faire ? Les gardes l’ont vue, non ? Ils ont déjà dû lui en parler !

Astérix arqua un sourcil. C’était tout à fait possible, mais il en doutait. Ils ne pouvaient quitter leur poste pour n’importe quel prétexte, et la nouvelle n’avait aucun caractère urgent. La jeune femme ne représentait nullement un danger – et ce, d’où qu’elle vînt. Elle n’était tout simplement pas en état pour l’être.

Il secoua alors négativement la tête pour montrer son désaccord. Les probabilités étaient trop faibles.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas.

Puis il se baissa pour gratter la tête d’Idéfix, qui jappa joyeusement en réponse.

– Et puis, tu as Idéfix avec toi, mmh ? Tout ira bien. Ce sera juste l’affaire de quelques minutes.

Obélix roula des yeux.

– Je ne m’inquiète pas.

Astérix se redressa pour lui adresser un sourire rassurant. Il se retourna et amorça un pas en direction du centre du village lorsque son ami l’interpella, le ton anxieux :

– Et tu pourras vérifier au passage pour les sangliers ? Ce n’est pas que –

– Mais oui, ne t’inquiète pas pour eux ! Je suis sûr qu’ils t’attendent toujours ! répondit le petit Gaulois avec un léger rire.

Cependant, il ne s’attarda pas même pour observer la réaction d’Obélix à ses propos et emprunta le sentier dans le sens inverse à celui utilisé quelques instants plus tôt. Il parvint à la hutte du chef en quelques minutes et n’eut pas besoin de toquer. La porte était déjà ouverte. Malheureusement pour lui, des cris s’en échappaient. Il grimaça. Apparemment, lui et son épouse étaient en pleine scène de ménage. Encore une chose qu’il n’enviait pas du tout aux hommes mariés – et qui l’incitait à conserver son statut d’éternel célibataire. Il n’était définitivement pas prêt pour le mariage. Il doutait qu’il le fût vraiment un jour.

Quoique, il avait encore l’espoir de trouver –

– ASSEZ !

– Mais Mimine…

– J’en ai ASSEZ de tes beuveries jusqu’à pas d’heure ! Regarde-moi ça ! Non ! Ça, _LA_  ! insista lourdement une voix suraiguë qui massacra les oreilles du pauvre auditeur involontaire qui ne savait que faire.

Etait-il plus judicieux de revenir plus tard pour annoncer la nouvelle à leur chef ? Il était vraisemblablement assez occupé et il ne savait pas s’il était en droit d’interrompre une telle scène pour cela – d’autant que cela nécessiterait sans doute son intrusion chez eux, qui plus est.

Il n’eut pas à réfléchir longtemps sur la question car, étant suffisamment proche de l’encadrement de la porte, il fut repéré par le mari incriminé, qui vit en lui une échappatoire au sermon qu’il subissait. En quelques pas, il fut près de lui et l’accueillit avec un enthousiasme redoublé par le soulagement qui l’étreignait à sa simple vue.

– Astérix ! Quel plaisir de te voir !

Le Gaulois n’en douta pas une seconde. Il lui adressa un petit sourire de soutien tacite tandis que Bonnemine apparaissait à son tour, un rouleau à pâtisserie à la main, l’air mécontente. Elle le salua poliment mais fronça les sourcils quant à sa présence. Comme elle le connaissait, elle le savait incapable de voyeurisme – chose tout à fait inutile, au demeurant, car tous savaient pour leurs disputes et préféraient plutôt les fuir, d’ailleurs. En fait, ce n’était pas souvent qu’il venait jusqu’à leur porte, seul, et… Enfin, quelque chose lui disait qu’il venait pour un but bien précis. Intuition féminine, sans doute.

– Que nous vaut l’honneur de ta visite ? Je suis désolé de ne pas te proposer d’entrer, mais, euh, il y a, comme qui dirait, quelques petits _soucis_ …

– Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire, cracha Bonnemine d’un ton amer, et son mari sembla rapetisser de quelques centimètres.

Une vague curiosité agita brièvement l’esprit du Gaulois, mais il l’oublia bien vite. Il y avait plus important, et il se doutait que lesdits _soucis_ étaient responsables de la dispute qu’il avait interrompue. Et il ne souhaitait pas le moins du monde se retrouver entre deux feux si elle venait à reprendre. Il préférait être loin, à ce moment-là.

Et puis, il y avait des choses qui ne se demandaient pas. Question de vie privée, tout de même. Surtout qu’il s’agissait de leur chef.

– Je viens seulement vous informer de la présence d’une étrangère au village. Elle est gravement blessée et inconsciente, et notre druide est actuellement en train d’essayer de la soigner.

Comme les deux époux le fixaient avec surprise, il leur raconta tout, depuis le moment où il l’avait trouvée dans la forêt durant leur chasse, jusqu’à son arrivée devant chez eux. Cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes. Car après tout, malgré le questionnement d’Abraracourcix à ce sujet, ils ne savaient rien sur la jeune femme, la raison de sa présence dans leur forêt ou de cette blessure. Ni même ce qui pouvait en être à l’origine – était-elle volontaire ? Quelle arme avait été utilisée ? Mais leur druide serait sans doute en mesure de leur apporter quelques éléments de réponse. Après tout, il aurait examiné la ou les blessures avec bien plus de précision que lui-même.

Abraracourcix hocha alors la tête, la mine grave.

– Bien. Dis au druide que j’attends de lui qu’il nous apporte des nouvelles concernant cette jeune femme. Il nous faudra nous réunir pour discuter de quoi faire en cette situation inédite, lorsque son état permettra au druide de la quitter quelques instants.

– Je lui transmettrai votre volonté, répondit Astérix avec un hochement de tête respectueux avant de les quitter.

De nouveau, il emprunta le même chemin pour retourner auprès de son ami. Et au bout du chemin, que l’attendait-il ? Une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?


	4. Chapter 4

– Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus, elle ne s’est toujours pas réveillée. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour l’instant est attendre. Et prier pour qu’elle s’en sorte, termina Panoramix dans un soupir, les traits tirés et la voix lasse et fatiguée.

Deux heures s’étaient écoulées depuis qu’Astérix avait appris la nouvelle à Abraracourcix, et à présent tous s’étaient réunis dans sa hutte – enfin en vérité, seulement les principaux décideurs du village et ceux au courant de cette affaire, c’est-à-dire peu de monde. Ces derniers étaient disposés en arc-de-cercle devant leur chef, lui-même étant juché sur son haut siège. Il était de ce fait le seul à être assis. Même son épouse Bonnemine, qui se tenait en retrait près de la fenêtre et faisait mine de s’intéresser à l’extérieur, était debout. C’était la seule femme présente.

Suite à ces mots, un malaise s’installa parmi les protagonistes en même temps que se prolongeait le silence. La situation était inédite et personne ne savait quoi en dire. Déjà, il n’était toujours pas certain que la jeune femme survive, malgré les soins du druide – elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang et plusieurs de ses blessures étaient profondes. Et les quelques constatations de leur sage n’avaient strictement rien de rassurant ; il leur avait confirmé la responsabilité de flèches et de lames dans les plaies qui lui avaient été infligées. Etait-elle donc poursuivie ou cela n’avait-il été qu’une attaque en un endroit localisé ? S’était-elle trouvée par hasard là où elle n’aurait pas dû être, de sorte qu’elle en avait été chassée ? Une agression involontaire paraissait peu probable de par la multiplicité des lésions. Mais viendrait-on la chercher ? Et si c’était le cas : devaient-ils la protéger ? La question était pertinente, dans le sens où ils n’avaient aucune idée de la raison de ces blessures ; si cela se trouvait, elle était responsable de choses suffisamment graves pour les expliquer. Même si, du fait de sa qualité de femme, l’ensemble des hommes avait du mal à y croire.

Mais à ce titre, ils ne savaient même pas si son réveil était réellement souhaitable.

Comme tous les regards pesaient sur lui, Abraracourcix secoua la tête, indécis et incapable d’ajouter quoi que ce fût. Près de lui, une note discordante résonna soudain, résultante de la maladresse du barde dont les doigts avaient glissé sur l’instrument à sa ceinture. L’attention de tous convergea vers lui par cette brusque interruption et Assurancetourix se ramassa un peu sur lui-même, une grimace honteuse tordant ses lèvres. Toutefois, le moment de gêne ne dura que quelques secondes car ils se désintéressèrent très vite de lui.

– Je suppose que nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose, dans ce cas…, finit par dire le chef, que tous s’étaient remis à fixer dans l’attente de son jugement. Hormis renforcer les gardes à l’entrée du village et se tenir prêt en cas d’attaque. L’abandonner à son sort n’est pas envisageable, même si nous ne savons pas ce qu’il en est… et même si nous ne savons pas à quoi nous attendre.

Panoramix hocha la tête en signe d’assentiment tandis qu’il esquissait un mince sourire.

– C’est mon avis également. Je vais préparer une bonne quantité de potion magique au cas où. Mais je pense également qu’il faudrait limiter les sorties des personnes les plus fragiles. Si cela se trouve, cet individu – ou _ces_ individus – qui l’a agressé rôde encore dans la forêt ; mieux vaut prendre le moins de risque possible.

Plusieurs des hommes présents acquiescèrent à ses propos.

– Vous le pensez réellement, Ô druide ? Quelqu’un rôderait encore dans la forêt et pourrait nous attaquer ? intervint soudain Bonnemine en se retournant vers eux, le visage inquiet.

Elle allait souvent dans la forêt cueillir diverses plantes pour cuisiner, sa question n’étonna donc personne. Panoramix se tourna vers elle et lui répondit par l’affirmative. Le visage de la villageoise se décomposa tandis que la perspective d’une agression se faisait jour dans son esprit. Si cela se trouvait, elle aurait pu en être la malheureuse victime. Mais jusqu’à présent, elle avait toujours circulé dans la forêt sans crainte.

– Il vaudrait mieux que vous préveniez également vos amies, ajouta le druide d’une voix douce, ne voulant troubler davantage la femme qu’elle ne l’était déjà. Ce sera sans doute une précaution inutile, mais mieux vaut être prudent.

– Dans ce cas, nous devrions peut-être organiser une battue, proposa alors Astérix, les mains posées sur la garde de son épée. Nous ne pouvons pas rester trop longtemps dans l’ignorance et dans l’indécision.

Tous ne pouvaient que s’incliner face à ses paroles. Ils dépendaient beaucoup des denrées de la forêt, pour la chasse et la cueillette notamment, mais également des quelques marchandises qui transitaient dans leur village – et notamment les poissons d’Ordralphabétix même s’ils étaient de piètre qualité, mais là n’était pas la question. Ils avaient bien des cultures et élevaient quelques bêtes, mais cela ne pouvait pas assurer leur subsistance sur le long terme, ni même sur le moyen terme.

Et puis de toute façon, se calfeutrer entre les murs de leur village pour éviter des aléas inconnus n’était pas dans leur tempérament.

– Tu as raison, Astérix, renchérit Abraracourcix, le menton posé dans le creux d’une de ses mains, songeur. Mais il nous faudra mobiliser tout le village pour cela.

– De toute façon, il faudra bien leur annoncer la nouvelle, répliqua Panoramix. Ils doivent savoir à quoi s’attendre – du moins le peu que nous sachions – et surtout, pourquoi.

Chose évidente, là encore. Mais tout le monde y avait déjà pensé – elle était seulement dite à voix haute à présent. Comme tous savaient également que le plus tôt serait le mieux car après tout, la restriction des sorties devrait s’appliquer le plus tôt possible. Ce n’était un réel souci dans l’esprit d’aucun d’entre eux – leur peuple était fort et courageux, même les femmes, les enfants et les infirmes ne paniqueraient pas. Ils avaient confiance en eux, et eux-mêmes sauraient les protéger comme cela avait toujours été le cas.

– J’irai faire une annonce après la fin de cette réunion, assura Abraracourcix en se redressant. Le plus vite sera le mieux – et nous pourrons tout organiser le plus rapidement possible. Astérix, Obélix, vous viendrez avec moi pour cela.

Les deux guerriers acceptèrent, même si Obélix renâcla un peu.

– Il vous faudra faire sans moi, toutefois, intervint Panoramix, sans réelle surprise pour aucun d’entre eux. Je préfèrerais ne pas quitter le chevet de cette jeune femme trop longtemps et il me faut préparer la potion. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

– Bien entendu.

Le druide n’attendit pas davantage pour quitter la hutte, après avoir salué l’ensemble de l’assemblée qui lui présenta ses respects. Un silence ponctua son départ.

– Et si elle se réveille ? demanda alors le barde d’une voix mal assurée, parlant pour la première fois depuis le début de cette réunion. Que ferons-nous d’elle, je veux dire, si elle est réellement poursuivie ?

Les hommes s’entreregardèrent tandis que Bonnemine fronçait les sourcils. Astérix haussa les épaules après quelques secondes de malaise.

– Ce que nous faisons toujours. Nous l’aiderons sans doute à rejoindre les siens, et si elle n’a pas de peuple, eh bien…

– La question ne se pose pas encore pour le moment, rétorqua Abraracourcix en écartant finalement la question d’un geste de la main. Nous ne savons même pas si elle survivra, et si c’est le cas, il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre et être en condition pour entreprendre un voyage. Savoir ce qu’il adviendrait d’elle au-delà n’est pas important pour le moment – nous le verrons en temps voulu. Nous aurons largement le temps d’en discuter plus tard.

Assurancetourix hocha la tête et pinça des lèvres pour éviter de rétorquer, il savait que cela était inutile. Ce n’était pas tant qu’il était inquiet pour la jeune femme – il avait déjà pensé à tous les arguments que leur chef lui avait fait valoir. C’était plutôt pour le danger qu’elle était susceptible de représenter pour eux, et dont ils ne semblaient pas tenir compte bien qu’ils l’eussent évoqué – les seules mesures édictées concernaient une potentielle attaque qu’ils ne craignaient même pas.

Etait-il donc réellement le seul à avoir l’impression que cette histoire pouvait être plus grave et plus lourde de conséquences qu’ils ne le pensaient ?


	5. Chapter 5

Le soleil était déjà bien bas dans le ciel et se tenait presque couché sur l’horizon. De ce fait, la pénombre avait déjà commencé à recouvrir le petit village gaulois. La hutte du druide, malgré qu’elle fût un peu excentrée, n’y faisait pas exception. Un feu avait été allumé et brûlait dans l’âtre, mais il ne suffisait pas à illuminer la pièce – il ne dispersait ses rayons que sur quelques mètres autour de lui. Ses flammes léchaient le fond de la marmite que touillait le vieil homme en soupirant. Il était seul. Enfin, _pas tout à fait seul_ , se rappela-t-il tandis qu’il jetait un coup d’œil sur son lit, sur lequel il avait allongé la jeune femme inconsciente. Il reporta son attention sur la potion qui mijotait doucement. Il tapota sa cuillère en bois pour en chasser de grosses gouttes avant de la reposer et de replacer le couvercle sur le chaudron. Il s’en écarta ensuite pour s’asseoir sur une chaise tandis que la fatigue le gagnait et devenait soudain pesante. Ce n’était pas la première potion qu’il réalisait dans la journée – il en avait préparé plusieurs en début d’après-midi, pour l’organisation de la battue notamment. Pour ce qu’il en savait, les hommes n’étaient pas encore rentrés, et il s’en inquiétait. Il ne savait pas si cela signifiait seulement qu’ils s’étaient un peu dissipés – entendez par là, une rencontre surprise avec des Romains qui avait dégénéré pour ces derniers – ou s’il s’était produit quelque chose de réellement grave. Mais il ne pouvait faire que cela : attendre.

La chaise grinça tandis qu’il pressait son dos contre le dossier, et il ferma brièvement les yeux. Un faible gémissement lui parvint en provenance du canapé, pourtant il ne réagit pas. Cela lui arrivait de temps à autre depuis quelques heures. Cela durait quelques secondes à peine, puis le son disparaissait. Jusqu’à présent, il n’avait cessé d’espérer qu’il précédât un futur réveil. Il le fallait. Sans quoi, pour le moment, il ne pouvait établir aucun pronostic sur ses chances de survie. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Pourquoi ne s’était-il pas davantage penché sur les potions de soins durant ses études auprès de son maitre ? Y avait-il un druide à sa connaissance et pas trop loin du village, qui fût susceptible de faire quelque chose ? Avaient-ils seulement le temps d’aller le quérir, si c’était le cas ?

Cette fois pourtant, non seulement la plainte persista, mais elle gagna en intensité, comme si elle traduisait un certain inconfort. Il ouvrit les yeux tandis que le sommier se mit à grincer et le matelas à émettre quelques bruits. Il vit alors la jeune femme s’agiter un peu, la peau luisante de sueur et la respiration saccadée. Une de ses jambes avait glissé hors des couvertures, dévoilant un pied et un mollet nus. Panoramix se leva pour remplir un baquet d’eau, saisir un torchon et ramener le tout auprès de sa patiente. Les gestes de cette dernière étaient un peu trop vifs et violents, tant qu’il craignit qu’elle ne rouvrît sa blessure, et des tremblements affectaient son corps entier. Aussitôt, il saisit sa jambe pour la remettre en place puis il plongea le tissu dans l’eau froide, l’essora et se mit à éponger la sueur qui dégoulinait le long de son visage, tout en murmurant des paroles d’apaisement. Au début, elles furent sans effet, puis les mouvements perdirent de l’amplitude, pour cesser peu à peu ; les tremblements, eux, continuaient toujours de manière sporadique, et l’un de ses poings serrait le drap sous elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

C’était tandis qu’il lui rinçait le front qu’il remarqua ses efforts pour ouvrir les yeux ; les paupières tremblotaient, et il commençait à apercevoir le blanc de l’œil, réduit à un trait fin. Il poursuivit sa tâche, le cœur soudain rempli d’espoir. A cet instant, la fatigue l’avait complètement déserté.

— Encore un petit effort…, l’encouragea-t-il dans un souffle, bien qu’il fût conscient que la jeune femme devait sans doute user de toutes les maigres forces qui lui restaient pour tenter d’exécuter ce simple geste.

A sa plus grande joie, cela finit par payer, car des yeux gris embrumés par une longue convalescence et par la faiblesse de leur propriétaire lui firent alors face. Au début, elle semblait ne pas le voir, alors qu’il retirait le tissu mouillé contre sa peau pour le jeter négligemment dans le baquet d’eau, son attention rivée sur elle. Mais au bout de quelques minutes et malgré ses tentatives pour la rassurer, elle tenta de se redresser violemment. Il l’en empêcha aisément et la força à se recoucher. Le regard de la jeune femme, rempli de crainte, alterna alors entre lui et leur environnement, comme si elle cherchait une porte de sortie. Mais bien qu’elle la trouvât assez facilement, la rejoindre s’avérerait un peu plus compliqué. Elle s’agita avec désespoir.

— Oh, calmez-vous, répéta-t-il en plaquant une seconde fois ses mains sur ses épaules pour la repousser sur le lit. Vous êtes très affaiblie, je ne sais pas depuis quand ni comment vous êtes blessée, mais vous êtes restée inconsciente pendant de longues heures. Il vous faut vous reposer à présent.

Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent, d’interrogation cette fois – le druide se rendit parfaitement compte de la nuance, car il sentait les muscles de la jeune femme se détendre légèrement sous ses paumes, même si lui-même avait relâché son emprise sur elle, et sa respiration se faisait progressivement plus calme et plus lente. Elle jeta encore quelques brefs coups d’œil autour d’eux, mais son regard se concentrait davantage sur lui.

— Q-Qui êtes-vous ? Et où suis-je ?

La voix de la jeune femme était basse et éraillée, mais l’entendre parler rasséréna davantage le druide. La perspective de sa mort s’éloignait à grands pas – mais il se devait d’être méfiant, afin qu’elle ne succombât pas à une potentielle rechute. Il était encore trop tôt pour crier victoire.

Il lui adressa un léger sourire mais s’abstint de tout geste envers elle pour le moment, malgré qu’il fût tenté de lui retirer cette mèche qui était venue se glisser sur sa joue gauche, détrempée après les passages répétés du torchon. Elle était déjà suffisamment confuse comme cela, et elle ne savait pas qui il était – quoi de plus normal que de se méfier ? Il savait que tout le monde n’avait pas le même savoir-vivre que ses villageois. Bien au contraire.

— Je suis Panoramix. Je suis un druide, c’est moi qui t’ai soignée.

Il la vit se tendre légèrement à la mention de son titre, et il se tut quelques secondes, intrigué. Connaissait-elle un autre druide, ce qui aurait pu expliquer sa légère réaction ? Si légère en vérité que dans le fond, il n’était plus si sûr qu’elle eût réellement été.

— Deux de mes compagnons t’ont retrouvée dans la forêt qui jouxte notre village et t’ont ramenée ici, reprit-il, alors qu’aucune réponse ne lui venait – mais cela n’avait pas de réelle importance. Tu étais déjà inconsciente à ce moment-là.

Il fit quelques secondes de pause, le temps de laisser la jeune femme digérer ses paroles.

— Lorsque l’un d’eux t’a retrouvée, tu étais encore consciente. T’en souviens-tu ? lui souffla-t-il alors.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux puis elle commença à vouloir se redresser, lentement cette fois, et secouait la tête en même temps. Panoramix l’aida à se mettre assise, changeant la position des oreillers pour lui constituer un dossier sur lequel elle pressa son dos. Ceci fait, et après qu’elle eût soufflé un bref instant, il insista :

— En es-tu sûr ? Un homme petit, blond. Avec une grosse moustache, des braies rouges et une tunique –

Mais la jeune femme continuait de secouer négativement la tête, de plus en plus ébranlée et distraite, cherchant sans doute quelque chose dans sa mémoire.

— N-non, je… je ne m’en souviens pas.

Panoramix se mordit les lèvres tandis qu’une mauvaise impression l’envahissait. Il pria pour que ses pensées ne se concrétisent pas, car cela compliquerait grandement les choses. Elle seule pouvait leur apporter les réponses qu’ils espéraient.

Les mouvements de la jeune femme se faisaient de plus en plus paniqués, ce qui fut loin de réfréner cette sombre perspective. Il retint une grimace.

— De quoi vous souvenez-vous ? demanda-t-il alors sans détour, espérant une réponse, même si elle devait dater de quelques jours.

Enfin, il serait tout de même mieux qu’elle fût en mesure de leur raconter ce qu’il lui était arrivé. Tout du moins, l’essentiel était tout de même de savoir d’où elle venait pour l’aider à retrouver les siens. S’ils n’étaient pas eux-mêmes responsables de son état.

Là encore, elle ne fit que secouer la tête, désemparée. Il leva les mains en signe d’apaisement pour l’inciter à se calmer.

— Vous ne vous rappelez de rien ? En êtes-vous sûre ? Peut-être êtes-vous seulement fatiguée mais que –

— Où-où sont mes affaires ? J’ai des affaires, non ? Où sont-elles ? le coupa-t-elle d’un ton précipité, en jetant des coups d’œil dans toute la pièce.

Il eut un regain d’espoir. Après tout, si elle se souvenait de son sac, peut-être se souviendrait-elle du reste ? De sa famille, de ses amis ?

Il hocha la tête en signe d’assentiment, puis il se leva pour aller les chercher. Le sac se trouvait encore sous la table sur laquelle il l’avait soignée. Il revint avec et le posa au pied du lit. Cependant, comme la femme se penchait, il préféra le lui remettre entre les mains. Elle l’ouvrit et regarda à l’intérieur, comme pour vérifier que tout était en place. Ce devait être le cas, car elle se détendit soudain et souffla, soulagée, en reposant son dos sur son dossier de fortune.

— Vous souvenez-vous d’autre chose ?

Un long moment s’écoula dans le plus grand silence avant qu’elle ne secouât la tête, plus tranquille cependant qu’elle ne l’avait été quelques secondes plus tôt. Panoramix serra les dents mais refusa de se laisser envahir par le pessimisme : cela ne présageait strictement rien, elle n’était pas forcément amnésique. Peut-être étaient-ce seulement sa faiblesse et son réveil récent qui l’empêchaient de mobiliser correctement ses souvenirs. Après tout, elle s’était bien souvenue de ses affaires.

Mais était-ce seulement un souvenir ou une vague impression, un stress qui lui signalait un manque ?

Il n’entendit pas des coups frapper à la porte, pas plus que la jeune femme qui venait de fermer les yeux. Il soupira avant de murmurer :

— Vous rappelez-vous au moins de votre prénom ?

Il perçut à peine les coups se renforcer, sa concentration rivée sur elle. Elle ne bougea pas, mais elle finit par lâcher dans un souffle :

— Non…

Il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu’un avait finalement pénétré chez lui de prime abord, et ne le sut que lorsqu’il vit la jeune femme se raidir, les yeux agrandis fixés en un point derrière lui. Il se retourna, les sourcils froncés, pour faire face aux deux habituels compères. Le plus proche, Astérix, oscillait entre inquiétude, gêne et stupéfaction, tandis que le second, Obélix, marquait seulement son étonnement. A leurs pieds, Idéfix poussa quelques aboiements joyeux, bien qu’aucun n’en sût la raison.

— Nous sommes désolés, Ô druide, nous avions cru que…, commença à bégayer Astérix, mais son regard rivé sur la jeune femme lui faisait perdre le fil de ses mots. Elle est réveillée ? ajouta-t-il finalement puis il pinça des lèvres, maudissant sa question qu’il estimait totalement stupide.

Le druide lui adressa un mince sourire amusé qu’il ne vit pas. La jeune femme se ramassa un peu sur elle-même, et ce seul geste, ainsi que sa posture et ses yeux grand ouverts, suffisaient à lui apporter une réponse.

— Comme tu peux le voir, lui confirma-t-il. Elle s’est réveillée il y a seulement quelques minutes. Mais elle ne se souvient de rien pour le moment. Ce peut être le choc.

— Mais pourquoi ? Elle est apésique ? Amphésique ? demanda alors Obélix sans aucun tact tout en cherchant le mot qui lui échappait.

Le guerrier blond le fusilla du regard.

— _Amnésique_ , le corrigea-t-il avant de poursuivre, pour le contredire : Et non, pas forcément ; nous ne sommes pas encore en mesure de l’affirmer.

Il se retourna ensuite vers le druide, les yeux remplis d’espoir.

— N’est-ce pas ?

— Non, c’est vrai. Nous verrons ce qu’il en est demain mais pour le moment elle doit se reposer. Au fait, pourquoi vous êtes-vous invités dans ma hutte aussi précipitamment ?

Les deux guerriers rougirent, mais son air amusé les assura que le druide ne leur en tenait aucunement rigueur. Il se doutait déjà de la réponse, de toute manière. Obélix préféra garder le silence et Astérix dut se débrouiller pour les justifier tous les deux.

— Vous ne répondiez pas, et comme nous n’étions pas là depuis plusieurs heures, et puis, hum hum…

Il toussota pour masquer sa gêne et marqua un temps de pause, en profitant pour chercher des mots qui refusaient de lui venir. Cependant, un signe de Panoramix le dissuada rapidement de continuer ses efforts. De toute façon, il avait parfaitement compris l’idée que le Gaulois s’évertuait à lui transmettre.

— Et cette battue ? s’enquit-il, curieux, tout en jetant un bref coup d’œil à la jeune femme.

Cette dernière fixait les trois hommes avec méfiance, figée en une posture crispée. Astérix secoua la tête, partagé entre le soulagement et le désappointement.

— Rien du tout. Nous n’avons trouvé personne.

— Comment s’appelle-t-elle ? demanda alors le rouquin.

Il se tenait désormais près du lit et de la jeune femme dont les yeux papillonnaient, alors qu’elle luttait contre le sommeil qui cherchait à l’engloutir, surtout depuis qu’il s’était approché. Elle était encore assise et serrait son sac contre elle. Panoramix s’en aperçut et, comme il avait remarqué des objets durs à l’intérieur, il préféra l’extraire de ses bras pour le reposer au sol, au pied du lit. Auquel cas, l’un d’eux serait susceptible de rouvrir l’une de ses blessures. Un bref sursaut ébranla la jeune femme à cette soudaine absence, mais elle ne put faire davantage ; sa tête oscilla puis son menton se pressa contre sa cage thoracique. Malgré ses efforts, elle s’assoupissait.

— Elle n’a pas pu me le donner non plus, répondit Panoramix une fois ceci fait. Là aussi, il faudra attendre demain.

— Et si elle ne sait toujours pas ?

Le druide soupira. Il avait déjà pensé à cette éventualité et espérait qu’elle ne se réaliserait pas. Ce serait problématique pour tout le monde. Surtout pour elle.

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, sous le regard interrogateur des deux amis et du chien.

— Je ne sais pas…, avoua-t-il.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais ne sut pas quoi, alors il se tut. Le regard rivé sur l’intéressée, personne ne parla davantage tandis qu’au dehors, l’obscurité prenait possession des lieux.


	6. Chapter 6

Le jour se levait à grande peine, le soleil timide caché derrière de lourds nuages gris, si épais que malgré l’heure tardive, il faisait particulièrement sombre. Un seul coup d’œil avait suffi à Astérix pour le convaincre de davantage se concentrer sur le chemin qu’il empruntait, l’humeur un peu plus maussade. Le ciel semblait bien bas, comme s’il était sur le point de leur tomber dessus. C’était bien la seule chose qu’ils craignissent dans ce vaste monde.

Près de lui, Obélix marchait en silence, la tête basse et la mine pensive, et Idéfix trottait à ses pieds, tout aussi silencieux. Le petit Gaulois ne savait qu’en penser. Jusque-là, son ami s’était montré enthousiaste, surtout depuis leur chasse matinale qui s’était révélée fructueuse ; six sangliers attendaient sagement l’heure du repas chez le tailleur de menhirs. Pourtant, alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la hutte du druide, ce dernier s’était peu à peu enfoncé dans un mutisme songeur et son chien l’y avait suivi et n’avait plus émis un son depuis de nombreuses minutes. Etait-ce bon ou mauvais signe ? Difficile à dire. L’air du rouquin était indéchiffrable.

Il n’eut cependant pas l’occasion de s’enquérir auprès de lui de ses soucis car leur destination s’éleva soudain devant eux. Ils surent rapidement qu’il n’y avait nul besoin de toquer à la porte ; des râles agacés, marmonnés d’une voix basse, s’élevaient de l’arbre dont la frondaison surplombait la petite maison. Une échelle en bois reposait contre le tronc mais le druide demeurait hors de vue.

— Bien le bonjour, Ô druide ! s’exclama-t-il en s’en approchant et en levant la tête, accompagné de ses deux compagnons.

Les feuilles s’agitèrent et les murmures se turent. Quelques secondes plus tard, une tête blanche apparut entre les branchages.

— Astérix ? Obélix ? Mais que faites-vous ici ?

Panoramix n’attendit cependant pas la réponse avant de disparaitre de nouveau. Ses pieds réapparurent bientôt sur les derniers barreaux de l’échelle et en moins d’une minute, le vieil homme se dressa devant eux, les cheveux un peu emmêlés et agrémentés de quelques feuilles mortes. Il tenait sa serpe d’or à la main, qu’il glissa rapidement à sa ceinture, et portait un sac en bandoulière, dont émergeaient quelques feuilles de gui, mais pas seulement.

Astérix se mordit la lèvre, contrit, lorsqu’il réalisa pleinement sa précédente activité – surtout lorsqu’il songea à son lien possible avec leur invitée.

— Vous étiez occupé à la cueillette ? Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé, mais je –

Panoramix l’interrompit d’un simple geste de la main, lui signifiant qu’il n’y avait là rien de grave.

— Peu importe. Je reprendrai tout à l’heure. Que vouliez-vous ? Un souci ?

Depuis quelques temps, le druide se montrait plus que soucieux. C’était le cas depuis la réunion dans la forêt des Carnutes mais l’arrivée de la jeune femme avait aggravé son anxiété, en quelque sorte. Régulièrement, lorsque le duo venait, cette même question était posée : un problème ? Comme si pour lui, du fait des récents événements, cette finalité était inéluctable.

— Non, aucun. Enfin, à part le temps qui se gâte. Et vous, de votre côté ? Comment va notre invitée ?

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage du druide. L’inquiétude du guerrier était palpable – Obélix l’était sans doute aussi, mais à sa manière du moins. Le petit Gaulois se sentait particulièrement concerné par l’évolution de l’état de la jeune femme, d’autant plus que c’était lui qui l’avait trouvée. Enfin, c’était Idéfix, mais l’idée était là.

Cependant, le druide le perdit bien vite en repensant à celle-ci, puis il haussa les épaules.

— Un peu mieux depuis hier soir. J’ai bon espoir qu’elle se rétablisse, mais cela lui prendra du temps. Je préférerais la garder avec moi au moins une semaine pour surveiller son état et vérifier qu’elle se repose, mais même après cela, il lui faudra éviter des efforts trop importants pendant un moment.

— A-t-elle dit d’où elle venait ? Nous pourrions en profiter pour contacter ses proches, surtout s’ils sont loin, et –

Le soupir affligé et la grimace que tenta de masquer le druide le réduisirent au silence et lui firent bien comprendre que le problème ne se posait même pas à l’heure actuelle.

— Non, répondit tout de même Panoramix en s’éloignant un peu de l’arbre, suivi des deux guerriers. En vérité, Luna n’a pas dit grand-chose pour le moment. Elle –

— C’est son nom ? s’enthousiasma Obélix, sentiment que partageait pleinement le petit blond.

Ce nom allait bien avec les reflets argentés de ses yeux gris. Ses parents avaient bien su le lui choisir.

— Non, fit le druide, et la joie d’Astérix disparut comme feuille au vent tandis que le rouquin le dévisageait, assez déconcerté.

Panoramix soupira, désolé d’avoir causé tant de faux espoirs.

— C’est moi qui ai fini par le lui donner. Cela devenait compliqué de communiquer et je me sens mal de toujours la désigner par « notre invitée ». C’est une personne, elle mérite un nom, même s’il doit être provisoire. Et puis de toute façon, elle ne se rappelle de rien pour le moment. A part de sa fixation sur ses affaires, qu’elle tient à conserver toujours près d’elle. Mais rien sur sa vie, sur ses proches ou sur la raison pour laquelle elle s’est retrouvée dans cet état. J’ai bien peur qu’elle ne soit réellement amnésique, conclut-il dans un souffle.

Il déposa son sac sur le banc accolé à sa hutte et se laissa choir près de lui, avant de se frotter le visage à l’aide de ses mains. Les deux amis s’entreregardèrent, gênés, et conservèrent le silence. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire d’autre. Ils avaient espéré de bien meilleures nouvelles.

— Mais dans ce cas… qu’allons-nous faire, Ô druide ?

Celui-ci écarta les mains de son visage pour les reposer sur ses genoux. Les deux hommes et le petit canidé se tenaient juste en face de lui, l’air de ne savoir que faire d’eux-mêmes – et surtout, où se placer en l’occurrence.

— Que veux-tu que nous fassions ? Nous ne pouvons pas l’abandonner à son sort, ce n’est pas dans nos principes. Et comme nous ne savons pas qui sont les responsables de ses blessures ni pourquoi, nous ne pouvons donc nous risquer à chercher à la confier à quelqu’un d’autre. Elle restera chez moi au moins jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit en état de sortir, puis jusqu’à ce que… eh bien… jusqu’à ce que nous ayons une autre solution. En espérant qu’elle recouvre la mémoire dans les jours qui viennent.

Quelques secondes passèrent, avant que le Gaulois n’hochât faiblement la tête, incertain. Mais de toute façon, ni lui ni le druide ne se pétrissaient d’optimisme. Rien ne permettait de prévoir quand l’amnésie se lèverait. _Si_ tant est qu’elle le fît un jour.

**

Astérix toussota tandis que d’épais nuages de poussière l’entouraient, et il cessa de frapper le vieux matelas durant plusieurs secondes jusqu’à temps qu’il se dissipât un peu. Heureusement, une brise légère soufflait ; ce fut donc relativement rapide. Il le secoua encore rapidement, jusqu’à ce qu’il estimât l’avoir suffisamment épousseté – enfin, du moins jusqu’à ce que _sa patience_ l’estimât, ainsi que la paille qui en formait le rembourrage et qui commençait à vouloir se faire la malle.

Il remit les fibres en place, jaugea pendant quelques secondes les coutures qu’il lui faudrait refermer avec une moue ennuyée, puis il cala la large couche sur son dos pour la réintroduire dans sa hutte. Il dut batailler un peu avec l’entrée car l’angle d’inclinaison était mauvais, mais il y parvint assez facilement. Il le plaça ensuite dans un recoin du salon, près de la cheminée, et ramassa la boule de draps posée sur une chaise pour la déplier et y dresser un semblant de lit. Il aurait bien dormi chez Obélix comme il l’avait fait avec Maestria lorsqu’elle s’était installée chez lui, mais ce n’était pas possible cette fois-ci. Les blessures de la nouvelle venue nécessitaient une présence régulière, même de nuit, au moins durant les premiers temps. Même si à cause de cela, il devrait subir de nombreux commérages – et il _savait_ qu’il y en aurait. A n’en pas douter, il commençait déjà à en circuler.

Il se redressa une fois sa tâche réalisée et frotta distraitement ses vêtements froissés pour les aplanir. Des agitations au-dehors l’attirèrent et il se glissa hors de chez lui. De toute façon, le lit était déjà apprêté et le ménage effectué ; il avait beau réfléchir, il n’y avait rien à faire de plus. Il lui semblait n’avoir rien oublié si ce n’était le souci de la nourriture, mais il s’en préoccuperait plus tard.

C’était véritablement une belle journée. En ce début d’après-midi, le village était particulièrement vivant, et tous ses habitants ou presque se trouvaient dehors et vaquaient à leurs occupations. Un peu plus loin sur l’allée de terre, quelques femmes circulaient, un panier au bras, et chuchotaient entre elles en le fixant avec insistance lorsqu’elles l’aperçurent. Cependant, elles détournèrent outrageusement le visage de lui lorsqu’elles remarquèrent son attention sur elles. Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres du Gaulois. C’en était presque risible – comme s’il n’avait pas repéré leur petit manège depuis longtemps. D’autant plus que vu le nombre de fois que cela s’était déjà produit, il en avait malheureusement plus que l’habitude – et c’en était triste. Malgré tout ce qu’il avait fait pour le village, il suffisait parfois de pas grand-chose voire d’un rien pour qu’on en vînt à le considérer avec défiance – et son éternel célibat en était l’une des principales causes. Fallait-il donc être obligatoirement marié à son âge pour mériter une meilleure considération de la part de ses pairs ? Il ne put retenir un soupir désespéré. Vraisemblablement oui, au moins pour une bonne partie d’entre eux.

Il tourna son visage vers sa droite et repéra aussitôt le druide, vêtu de sa longue tunique blanche. Ce dernier calquait le rythme de ses pas sur celui de la jeune femme à qui il avait offert son bras, présentement vêtue d’une longue robe bleue qu’il avait dû lui acheter, le sac de celle-ci porté sur son épaule. Toutes engoncées dans leur attitude méprisante, aucune femme n’avait accepté de lui prêter de vêtements, sous prétexte qu’elles n’avaient pas la même corpulence ni la même taille qu’elle. C’était peut-être vrai pour la plupart d’entre elles, mais pas pour toutes. Aucune n’en avait démordu. Panoramix n’avait pas voulu s’embarrasser davantage de leur mauvaise volonté ni les confronter devant leur jalousie, sans conteste due à la jeunesse et à la beauté de cette inconnue venue d’ils-ne-savaient-où. Il avait ainsi préféré utiliser une partie de ses économies pour lui offrir une garde-robe. Pas très fournie, certes, mais la jeune femme avait désormais de quoi se couvrir quel que fût le temps.

Astérix eut l’impression que les médisances se galvanisaient à leur lente progression, et il se doutait qu’il n’avait pas tout à fait tort. La mâchoire serrée, il estima toutefois qu’il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu’il les ignorât, malgré son envie de s’en indigner à haute voix. Il marcha d’un bon pas pour les rejoindre et soutenir la jeune femme à son tour. Car même si elle était capable de se déplacer, elle était encore trop faible pour parcourir seule de trop longues distances.

D’autant plus que c’était la première fois qu’elle sortait véritablement depuis le début de sa convalescence.

— Les soins à appliquer sont dans ses affaires, expliqua Panoramix tandis que Luna lâchait son bras pour récupérer celui d’Astérix, ce qui lui permit de reculer de quelques pas. As-tu bien retenu tout ce que je t’ai dit à ce sujet ?

— Oui, Ô druide ; j’ai même préféré tout noter pour ne rien oublier.

Malgré son pragmatisme, il fut troublé par le contact de la peau de Luna contre la sienne. Pâle, elle était également douce, et ses longs doigts fins pressaient à peine la peau de son avant-bras, tout juste posés dessus. La jeune femme ne réagit en aucune façon et demeura silencieuse, le regard porté loin au-delà des huttes dressées devant elle.

— Bien, fit le druide avec un hochement de tête satisfait. Bien. Tu as quelques heures devant toi avant les prochains soins, tu n’as pas à t’en faire pour cela.

— Pendant combien de temps pensez-vous partir ? demanda le guerrier d’une voix un peu inquiète.

Habituellement, il accompagnait le druide avec Obélix et Idéfix mais cette fois-ci, celui-ci avait tenu à lui confier Luna, l’obligeant à rester confiné au village. C’étaient d’autres guerriers qui partiraient avec lui. Mais même s’ils étaient indéniablement doués – il les connaissait – et même s’ils ne craignaient pas grand-chose grâce à la potion magique, cela lui faisait tout de même un petit quelque chose, comme un pincement au cœur. C’aurait dû être eux. Mais son ami en avait décidé autrement.

— Ce ne sera que l’affaire de quelques jours. Une semaine, tout au plus, l’assura Panoramix d’une voix tranquille, bien que ce fût sans doute la troisième fois, au moins, qu’il répondait à cette question, toujours posée par le même homme. Ne t’inquiète pas ; nous rentrerons bien vite et je sais que tu sauras gérer cette situation. Je te fais confiance pour cela.

— Je suis confiant, rétorqua Astérix d’un ton ferme, bien qu’en son âme et conscience, il savait que ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai.

Après tout, que pourrait-il faire si tout à coup, pour une raison ou une autre, Luna faisait une rechute ? Si elle développait soudain une infection quelconque ? Il n’avait aucune notion en médecine, lui ! Il pouvait bien appliquer des traitements à la lettre comme on les lui indiquait, mais il était incapable de juger leur pertinence ou de réfléchir lui-même à la façon de procéder au cas où la situation changerait. Ce n’était pas du tout son domaine.

Le druide lui adressa un petit sourire mystérieux que le guerrier fut bien en peine d’interpréter.

— Je n’en doute pas.

Sur ces mots, il salua ses deux vis-à-vis et prit congé pour préparer son départ imminent. La gorge du guerrier se serra tandis que la silhouette de son ami se réduisait jusqu’à disparaitre à l’angle d’une maison.

Une pression sur son bras attira cependant son attention, et il se rendit compte que la jeune femme tremblait légèrement. Sa voix basse et mélodieuse s’éleva pour murmurer :

— Je suis désolée de vous importuner ainsi mais je me sens faible, et je…

— Je suis désolé, rétorqua-t-il à son tour en se retournant, amenant la jeune femme à en faire de même, pour se diriger lentement vers la maison. J’ai été distrait et j’ai oublié par la même occasion que votre état ne me le permettait pas.

Ils gagnèrent rapidement l’intérieur de la hutte. Après l’avoir aidée à rejoindre le lit et à s’y allonger, ses affaires posées au sol, il la recouvrit de couvertures et ramena un baquet d’eau auprès d’elle. Après quelques minutes, tandis qu’elle semblait s’assoupir, il quitta son chevet et descendit pour quitter la chaumière et gagner la carrière de son ami. Il s’agissait à présent de se soucier de ce qu’ils pourraient bien manger au souper.

Quelques minutes après son départ cependant, Luna se redressa sur la couche pour se mettre assise, ses pieds nus reposant sur le plancher, mais cela se fit non sans douleur. Elle porta une main sur sa principale blessure, se mordant les joues pour ne pas gémir. Respirant lentement et expirant puissamment dans l’espoir de faire disparaitre les élancements qui la touchaient, elle attendit de nombreuses secondes avant de se pencher pour saisir le baquet d’eau et le poser sur ses jambes, malgré les protestations de son corps qui revinrent aussitôt et qui la firent grimacer. Ses yeux fixèrent les ondulations de l’eau qui, d’abord violentes, se réduisirent à de simples troubles, et ses faibles chuchotements n’eurent aucun effet là-dessus. Toutefois, son reflet finit par disparaitre au profit d’un autre visage, semblable au sien mais au teint moins blafard et au regard plus nuancé, dont les traits étaient tirés par l’inquiétude. Le silence persista encore quelques instants avant qu’elle ne l’interrompît elle-même en prononçant ces quelques mots :

— Je l’ai. Mais nous avons un problème.


	7. Chapter 7

Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel et la matinée n’allait pas tarder à s’achever mais malgré tout, il faisait encore bien frais. C’était cependant loin d’être un problème car la plupart des villageois n’avaient même pas pris la peine de se couvrir les épaules – il s’agissait surtout des femmes qui attendaient en de longues files immobiles pour acheter diverses denrées, notamment alimentaires. Mais c’était aussi le cas de Luna.

Cette dernière remontait lentement l’allée principale en compagnie d’Astérix qui lui faisait visiter le village, Obélix et Idéfix se trouvant à la carrière de ce dernier. Cela faisait six jours depuis qu’elle avait emménagé chez le petit Gaulois. Elle était certes encore affaiblie mais elle parvenait désormais à marcher seule sans problème sur un temps suffisamment long pour se permettre quelques promenades. L’exaspération qu’elle démontrait face à sa condition recluse et à son ennui, conjuguée à son dépit devant une amnésie qui perdurait malgré leurs efforts pour qu’elle retrouvât la mémoire, avait incité son hôte à lui faire prendre un peu l’air – après avoir demandé l’avis du druide, cela allait de soi. Ce dernier était heureusement rentré la veille au soir sans qu’aucun incident ne se fût produit durant son voyage. Il s’était aussitôt enquis de l’état de sa patiente et s’était montré enthousiaste lorsqu’il apprit ces progrès ; quant à ses souvenirs encore absents, il avait prétendu qu’avec le temps, ils finiraient bien par refaire surface. Pour ce qui était du jour où cela se produirait, personne n’était en mesure de le prédire.

Luna replaça le châle qui avait glissé sur son épaule avec un frisson, le regard rivé sur le stand qu’Astérix lui désignait. Ses paroles la firent froncer les sourcils tandis qu’elle jetait un regard rempli d’incompréhension à l’encontre d’Ordralfabétix qui hélait la foule et vantait une fois de plus les mérites de sa marchandise.

– Mais pourquoi importer ses poissons alors qu’il peut les pêcher lui-même ? L’océan est pourtant  juste à côté !

Astérix lui jeta un regard surpris, et elle se sentit alors obligée de se justifier :

– L’air marin. Ça se sent.

Il acquiesça bien qu’en réalité, la jeune femme aurait pu s’abstenir de telles explications – il était facile de s’en douter. Puis il secoua la tête en songeant à sa question et à la réponse à fournir sachant qu’en vérité, elle était une énigme pour lui aussi. Il se mit à rire et la jeune femme l’observa à la dérobée sans comprendre la raison de sa soudaine hilarité.

– C’est un vrai mystère ! finit-il par s’exclamer une fois calmé. Lui-même prétend que le poisson de Massilia est de bien meilleure qualité et qu’il ne vend _que le meilleur_. Dommage pour lui – et pour nous –, le temps de venir ici, ce n’est plus tout à fait vrai.

La jeune femme grimaça à ses mots tandis qu’elle imaginait sans mal l’état des poissons à leur arrivée au village. Cela expliquait l’odeur iodée mais malodorante dont ils percevaient certains effluves depuis leur position relativement distante et qui, malheureusement, s’éloignait de celle du poisson frais. Comment les autres habitants pouvaient-ils accepter d’introduire des marchandises dans un aussi mauvais état ? Ils avaient pourtant des gardes à l’entrée du village ! N’effectuaient-ils donc pas de contrôle ?

– Mais comment pouvez-vous manger ça ? fit-elle, écœurée, en désignant les personnes qui attendaient malgré tout.

Astérix haussa les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas, pour ma part je n’en mange pas – enfin, sauf si j’y suis obligé, pour une raison ou une autre. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter, je ne t’en ferai pas manger, ajouta-t-il avec amusement, jaugeant le dégoût parfaitement visible que traduisaient ses traits.

Elle ne répondit rien, préférant accélérer le pas pour quitter l’aire d’influence de l’odeur au plus vite, du moins du mieux qu’elle le pût compte tenu de ses capacités actuelles. Aucun des deux compagnons ne manqua de noter qu’à leur passage, quelques femmes de la file se retournèrent brièvement pour chuchoter allègrement entre elles en fixant Luna d’un air mauvais. Astérix adopta un air réprobateur qui, s’il avait été repéré, n’entama en rien les murmures qui gonflaient dans leurs dos. La mine légèrement assombrie, il préféra les ignorer et continuer leur chemin. Le visage surpris de son invitée démontrait son interrogation à ce sujet.

– Pourquoi n’y avait-il que des femmes dans cette file ?

Ou peut-être pas.

La question étonna Astérix avant de se rappeler qu’elle n’avait pas de souvenirs et que de toute manière, elle ne venait pas d’ici.

– La plupart d’entre elles ne travaillent pas – et celles qui le font aident généralement leur mari dans le leur. Elles s’occupent du foyer et des enfants et gèrent tout ce qui a trait à la maison, dont la cuisine, mais aussi les courses.

Il avait expliqué cela d’un ton morne puisque cela avait toujours été dans l’ordre des choses au village, pourtant il se sentit curieusement mal à l’aise lorsqu’il aperçut le visage fermé de Luna, indéchiffrable. Il avait l’impression que quelque chose l’avait dérangée dans ses propos sans que rien n’assurât pourtant sa pensée.

– Toutes sont mariées ? s’étonna-t-elle finalement.

– La plupart, oui. Au bout d’un certain âge, elles le sont toutes.

– Et aucune n’a de travail qui lui est propre ? demanda-t-elle finalement d’un ton neutre qui ne le renseigna pas davantage.

Astérix réfléchit quelques secondes.

– Quelques-unes, peut-être. J’avoue ne pas m’y être réellement intéressé. C’est rare, mais il arrive que certaines partent faire des études en dehors du village, donc je suppose que c’est pour quelque chose. Il faudrait leur poser la question.

Astérix pensa aussitôt à Falbala, partie à Lutèce pendant quelques années dans ce but. Elle vivait désormais avec son mari Tragicomix en dehors du village, à Condate, mais à la réflexion, il était incapable de se rappeler de la raison exacte de son départ ni si elle exerçait un travail à présent. Si tant est qu’il l’eût su un jour.

Luna hocha légèrement la tête mais elle n’ajouta rien, rien qui dévoilerait ses objections à ce sujet. Car Astérix était désormais presque sûr qu’elle en avait – son visage ne se déridait pas.

Astérix se risqua à continuer, les yeux tournés vers elle :

– Elles ne s’en plaignent pas, tu sais. Cette existence les satisfait – enfin, je suppose qu’elles y trouvent leur compte, ajouta-t-il d’un ton un peu amer tandis que deux autres femmes passaient près d’eux et se dirigeaient dans le sens inverse, et une fois encore, elles ne se gênèrent pas pour les dévisager en chuchotant.

La mine de Luna s’assombrit mais le guerrier ne fut pas certain que ses propres propos eussent une part de responsabilité en cela. Son mécontentement à l’égard des commères n’en fut que renforcée.

– Je suppose, finit-elle par souffler d’une voix mystérieuse, et Astérix fut incapable d’en comprendre la signification.

Mais il fallait dire également qu’il n’y réfléchit pas réellement ; seul l’étonnement l’envahissait mais il l’écarta rapidement.

– Et toi ? Tu n’es pas marié ?

Astérix plissa le nez. Pas qu’il eût honte de son célibat, il assumait pleinement son choix, mais il était source de commérages et de quolibets dont il se serait bien passé, surtout entre les femmes – il ne doutait pas qu’il figurait parmi leurs sujets de conversation favoris. Cette simple pensée et ses implications le rendirent amer et ses traits se fermèrent. Cependant, il ne se rendit pas compte que son silence prolongé et son changement d’humeur avaient été parfaitement perçus, ni qu’ils étaient susceptibles d’être mal interprétés.

– Oh ! Je suis désolée ! s’exclama-t-elle en secouant les mains en signe de défense, ou peut-être de gêne, tandis qu’il reportait vers elle un regard surpris et intrigué face à son air agité. Je ne voulais pas… je ne savais pas que… enfin je ne voulais pas…

Astérix ne comprit pas et la dévisagea quelques secondes, interloqué. Mais comme elle continuait de bégayer en cherchant ses mots, il préféra demander :

– Mais de quoi parles-tu donc ?

– De… de ta femme ! Je n’avais pas réalisé que tu étais peut-être veuf, enfin je veux dire –

Les rires d’Astérix l’interrompirent et la plongèrent dans le plus profond désarroi. Heureusement pour elle, il éclaira rapidement ses pensées :

– Oh non, je ne suis pas veuf ! En vérité je n’ai jamais été marié !

Les yeux de la jeune femme s’agrandirent de surprise, avant qu’une légère rougeur ne colorât ses joues en signe de gêne. Mais Astérix fut heureux de constater qu’à aucun moment, elle n’exprima un quelconque mépris quant à ce célibat prolongé – car il ne faisait aucun doute qu’il n’avait plus vingt ans, il fallait l’avouer, et le guerrier l’accordait sans problème. Ce n’était pas comme s’il se préoccupait tellement de son apparence.

– Oh.

Elle ne sut quoi dire d’autre et ne l’interrogea pas davantage sur le sujet, comme si au final, son choix de vie était tout à fait normal – ce qui était réellement rafraichissant. Et comme Luna n’avait plus aucun souvenir, Astérix savait qu’il était dérisoire de lui renvoyer la question.

Les minutes suivantes furent silencieuses et ainsi, ils avaient presque fait le tour du village. Ils n’étaient pas allés au-delà de la palissade car Astérix préférait ne pas s’y risquer, l’état de la jeune femme étant stable mais encore trop fragile. Luna n’avait émis aucune protestation à ce sujet, même s’il lui arrivait parfois de regarder au-delà, le visage songeur. Comme si l’envie la tenaillait mais qu’elle s’efforçait de la faire taire. Astérix en était désolé, bien qu’il sût que c’était encore nécessaire.

– Je… j’aimerais rentrer, cette marche m’a fatiguée.

Si sa demande le surprit, Astérix n’en montra rien et il se contenta d’acquiescer. Il sentait que ce n’était qu’en partie vrai mais de toute façon, cela l’arrangeait – il était bientôt l’heure de rejoindre Obélix pour partir à la chasse. Ils obliquèrent en direction de sa hutte car malgré le retour du druide, elle vivait toujours chez lui. Il se devait de l’y accompagner, la laisser errer seule dans le village étant inenvisageable ; même s’il ne doutait pas qu’en cas de problème, ses compagnons réagiraient malgré tout, cela lui éviterait quelques inconforts. Et puis il était responsable d’elle, en quelque sorte.

Puis il songea à la pertinence de la laisser seule chez lui ; l’ennui grandissant de son invitée rendait à présent la chose plus risquée. Plus le temps passait, moins c’était une bonne idée tant qu’elle ne serait pas suffisamment rétablie. Et il n’était pas question qu’il l’enfermât pour l’empêcher de sortir – jamais il ne s’abaisserait à une telle extrémité.

Il s’arrêta sur l’allée de terre alors que la hutte se dressait plus loin sur leur gauche, et Luna l’imita pour le dévisager avec étonnement, ses fines mains serrant les pans de son châle contre elle. Il se retourna vers elle pour lui proposer :

– Que dirais-tu plutôt d’aller voir Panoramix ?

**

Déjà, Luna pouvait apercevoir entre les arbres les éclats bleutés de l’océan qu’elle souhaitait rejoindre. Le chemin descendait en pente douce et louvoyait entre les bosquets mais bientôt, du sable se mêla à la terre, puis elle atteignit la plage. La vue se dégagea brusquement ; devant elle il n’y avait plus rien si ce n’était quelques bateaux amarrés dont le faible usage était visible, mais surtout, se déployait une large étendue d’eau aux dimensions incommensurables. Elle se déchaussa et s’en approcha lentement jusqu’à ce que l’eau vînt lui lécher le bout des orteils. Elle lâcha ses sandales qui retombèrent dans un petit bruit mat, le regard perdu vers cet horizon lointain et inaccessible, et ses pieds glissèrent sous le sable détrempé pour profiter de leur douceur et de leur fraicheur humide.

Le temps était doux et calme et la surface aux reflets d’argent ondoyait avec légèreté. Les yeux rivés sur elle, Luna n’hésita pas à s’asseoir, sans prêter la moindre attention à sa robe qui se détrempa en quelques secondes, bien qu’elle le sentît. Ses pieds se déplacèrent machinalement pour adopter une position plus confortable, de sorte qu’ils fussent immergés de temps à autre. C’était cela qu’elle désirait. Juste cette vision paisible, cette goulée d’air pur, frais et humide, si caractéristique des abords de l’océan, l’empreinte des quelques embruns sur sa peau découverte et le son des vagues. Tant de sensations liées à ce simple élément. Bientôt, elle ferma les yeux.

C’était d’autant plus vivifiant qu’elle se sentait étouffer au village. Certes, son hôte était adorable, son ami aussi, mais il n’y avait pas à dire : elle s’ennuyait ferme. Elle se savait convalescente et incapable de bien des choses pour éviter que sa blessure se rouvrît, mais tout de même ! Et pour ne rien arranger, il lui était difficile de créer des liens avec les villageois sans qu’Astérix n’y pût quoi que ce fût : les hommes étaient généralement occupés et les femmes la détestaient – sauf peut-être quelques-unes parmi les plus jeunes, dont certaines lui témoignaient tout au mieux une certaine curiosité. Tout du moins, l’attitude défiante et médisante de la plupart d’entre elles la laissait penser que cela n’avait aucune importance que ce fût réellement le cas ou non, et leur snobisme à son égard avortait tout effort de sa part. Quelle était la raison d’un tel comportement ? Une bonne question mais dont au final, la réponse l’indifférait – elle savait qu’elle ne leur avait rien fait. Peut-être parce qu’elle ne cadrait pas du tout avec le rôle d’épouse servile comme elles ? De la jalousie peut-être ? C’était juste triste et pitoyable.

Elle entendit des échos de voix et de pas et les ignora, estimant qu’il s’agissait sans doute de quelques villageois. Elle ne réagit même pas à l’urgence que ces sons témoignaient. Rapidement, le sable derrière elle fut déplacé et les bruits s’approchèrent. Puis des éclats de voix, encore.

– Luna ! s’exclama Astérix, soulagé, tandis qu’il apparaissait sur sa droite – elle ne le vit pas, ayant gardé les yeux fermés, mais elle sentit sa présence et reconnut parfaitement sa voix.

Puis une main se posa sur son épaule, aimable, qu’elle ne chassa pas, bien qu’elle brisât malgré elle la plénitude idyllique dans laquelle elle était plongée, et cela l’agaça. Derrière eux, des souffles bruyants indiquaient que le rouquin reprenait sa respiration – chose étonnante car le guerrier était difficile à épuiser, bien plus que son ami rusé qui était loin d’avoir sa force et son endurance. Peut-être avait-il été interrompu dans quelque activité fastidieuse par ce dernier.

– Tu aurais pu dire où tu allais, Astérix a failli faire une pique cardiale lorsqu’il ne t’a pas vue chez lui ! dit alors Obélix avant de se mettre à rire.

Luna ouvrit les yeux, mais la remarque avait eu le mérite d’éteindre son irritation pour céder la place à un certain amusement. Un mince sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres et elle tourna la tête vers lui sans un mot.

– C’est une _crise cardiaque_ , Obélix, pas une pique, le corrigea Astérix en secouant la tête.

Il ne protesta pas aux révélations du rouquin et la bonhomie de son visage démentait une quelconque envie de le faire.

– C’est gentil de t’inquiéter autant pour moi, Obélix, rétorqua-t-elle alors tandis que son sourire s’affinait pour se faire plus malicieux.

Le concerné se sentit aussitôt gêné. Il se mit à rougir et essaya de se justifier – ou plutôt d’expliquer que ce n’était pas le cas. Cependant ses bégaiements pitoyables furent pour la plupart incompréhensibles mais ils firent bien rire les deux autres. Il cessa alors ses tentatives en grommelant dans ses moustaches. Astérix redevint ensuite sérieux et reporta son attention vers la jeune femme.

– Pourquoi es-tu sortie ? Il y a eu un problème ?

L’enthousiasme de Luna s’envola aussitôt. Elle savait qu’il n’essayait pas de la surveiller ou de la contrôler. Malgré tout, elle n’apprécia pas la question posée car elle lui donnait l’impression de constituer une sorte d’atteinte à sa liberté, une infantilisation, ou peut-être un peu des deux. Et parce qu’elle était une femme aussi – et elle avait appris la place de ces dernières au sein de leur communauté. C’était réellement agaçant.

En vérité, bien des choses l’agaçaient mais elle n’était pas en mesure de leur en parler.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de se retourner vers la mer, tâchant de leur cacher sa morosité.

– Rien de spécial, je suis venue ici juste pour contempler l’océan. Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais grand-chose à faire de toute façon, rajouta-t-elle avec amertume sur un ton plus bas, davantage pour elle-même.

Elle fut toutefois parfaitement entendue. Astérix se mordit les lèvres, désolé, mais un léger bruit détourna brièvement leur attention. Ce n’était qu’Obélix qui venait de s’asseoir. Ce dernier saisit une poignée de sable humide pour la scruter distraitement en même temps qu’il la triturait. Luna continua de le fixer même si ses pensées s’envolèrent ailleurs mais Astérix, lui, se retourna ensuite vers elle.

– Il t’évoque des souvenirs ?

A ces mots, il imita ses deux amis et s’assit à son tour. Personne ne réagit.

– Peut-être bien.

Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne parla. Puis Luna reprit :

– Et vous, vous faisiez quoi ? Pourquoi avoir tout de suite imaginé le pire à mon sujet ? fit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie, qui eut pourtant tout l’effet contraire : les visages des deux hommes s’assombrirent.

– Nous rentrions de la chasse, expliqua alors Astérix, le visage baissé tandis que d’un doigt, il dessinait de vagues formes sur le sable. Tu n’étais pas là, et euh… personne n’était en mesure de nous dire où tu étais.

Cela n’étonna pas le moins du monde la jeune femme.

– Et tu n’es pas sans savoir que, euh… enfin… nous ne savons toujours pas qui t’a fait cela et pourquoi, acheva-t-il en désignant sa blessure tandis que son regard soucieux se leva vers elle.

Celui de Luna s’adoucit. Ce n’était qu’une inquiétude, parfaitement justifiée au demeurant. Il était vrai que de son côté, elle n’y pensait presque plus – seulement lorsque la plaie la lançait affreusement et qu’elle songeait aux événements qui avaient pu se produire et l’expliquer. Mais il n’en était pas de même pour les deux guerriers, surtout Astérix, dont sa charge lui avait été confiée. Et il tenait à cœur à ce dernier de ne jamais faillir à son devoir.

– Il n’est sans doute plus là à l’heure qu’il est, tu sais, fit-elle d’une voix rassurante, en plongeant son regard argenté dans celui de l’homme près d’elle. Il a ou ils ont dû partir depuis le temps.

Mais la mine de ce dernier ne se déridait pas.

– On ne sait jamais. Nous ne savons pas à quel point ces individus tiennent à ta mort.

Luna soupira et reporta son regard sur ses pieds et sur l’eau qui allait et venait. Vraiment _trop_ à cœur.

– Le reste des villageois n’a pas l’air de penser la même chose. S’il y a eu un état d’alerte, c’est terminé depuis.

– Il est vrai que les choses sont revenues à la normale pour les autres, lui accorda Astérix sans toutefois poursuivre et remettre ainsi en question sa propre opinion.

Et son silence était bien plus évocateur à ce sujet que s’il avait décidé de l’exposer.

– Tu t’ennuies tant que cela ? reprit-il finalement après quelques secondes de silence.

Elle ne répondit pas mais son regard blasé parla pour elle. Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question mais se retint, car finalement il la devinait. Elle n’avait pas d’amies. Les hommes étaient occupés, et puis cela ne se faisait généralement pas, plus à leur âge, et les femmes… le fossé semblait trop grand entre elles.

Mais que pouvait-il donc y faire ? L’impuissance l’envahit, et c’était d’autant plus frustrant. Il savait qu’il avait une réputation bizarre auprès d’elles, et sans doute le fait que Luna logeât chez lui n’était pas étranger à leur comportement envers elle – il était presque sûr qu’elles s’imaginaient que tôt ou tard il en ferait sa maitresse, si ce n’était pas déjà le cas. Cela s’était déjà produit lorsqu’il avait trouvé le fils de Cléopâtre sur son perron. Et puis, le fait qu’elle fût jeune et belle ne jouait pas en sa faveur car de nombreux regards masculins se glissaient sur son sillage, au grand damne de leurs compagnes. Et c’était une étrangère. Juste de quoi parachever l’œuvre.

Il plongea son visage entre ses mains, tandis qu’une vague de lassitude désappointée ploya soudain ses épaules. Il ne les comprenait pas – et sans doute ne le pourrait-il jamais.

– Rien ne m’interdit de venir ici, non ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête, laissant ses bras reposer sur ses jambes. Il aperçut les sourcils froncés de la jeune femme et l’éclat dans ses yeux qui semblait l’inciter à se montrer prudent quant à ses prochaines paroles.

– Bien sûr que non, rien ne te l’interdit. Mais comme je te l’ai dit, ce n’est pas très prudent de quitter le village, surtout comme ça.

Puis il émit un autre soupir.

– Mais je suppose que vu les circonstances…

Que pouvait-il dire de plus ? L’idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout mais il n’irait jamais jusqu’à la forcer à rester chez lui ou dans l’enceinte du village – il ne s’en sentait pas le droit et ne voulait pas se l’approprier. Et Luna était vraisemblablement le genre de personne qui aimait sa liberté et son indépendance – un peu comme lui, en fait. Et cela, il le comprenait. Mais…

– Tu aimes faire quoi ?

La question les surprit tous les deux et ils se retournèrent vers leur troisième compagnon, qui avait été silencieux durant l’essentiel de l’échange. Ce dernier regardait Luna d’un air interrogateur et celle-ci lui en renvoya une parfaite réplique.

– Je…, hésita-t-elle, avant de demander : Pourquoi cette question ?

Obélix haussa les épaules, comme si c’était évident.

– Bah, pour savoir ce que tu veux faire ! C’est bien ce que tu veux, non ? Nous, nous partons chasser le sanglier parce que cela nous plait, je taille mes menhirs parce que c’est mon métier et que cela me plait, alors toi ? Qu’est-ce qui te plait ?

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche et la referma, et l’attention des deux hommes qui venaient de se concentrer sur elle ne l’aidait pas à réfléchir. _Ce qu’elle aimait faire ?_

– Je… je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-elle, abasourdie.

Elle se doutait de la stupidité de sa réponse mais n’avait pu la retenir. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement faire ce qu’elle voulait ici, de toute façon… si ?

– Mais c’est pourtant simple ! insista Obélix d’un ton joyeux tandis que sa suggestion plongeait son ami dans une réflexion intense. Pour t’occuper, il suffit de te trouver une activité !

– Obélix, je doute que ce soit aussi simple…, lui glissa Astérix d’un ton bas en priant pour que son ami réfrénât son enthousiasme, ne souhaitant pas donner de faux espoirs à la jeune femme.

Après tout, peut-être leur serait-il impossible de les réaliser.

Mais Luna ne se rendit même pas compte de son intervention, son attention concentrée sur Obélix et sur sa question si anodine.

– J’aime les plantes, fit-elle alors sur le ton du constat tout en réfléchissant, et les deux hommes se figèrent à ses mots. J’aime bien la cueillette, en fait. Je… je crois que je connais quelques propriétés à leur sujet, ou au moins quelques noms.

– Mais c’est génial ! s’enthousiasma Obélix avant de buter contre le sujet en question : Enfin les plantes, j’y connais rien et je ne –

– Mais c’est vrai ! Tu en as quelques souvenirs ?

Luna secoua la tête, amusée. L’entêtement d’Astérix était étonnante – il semblait être celui qui se souciait le plus de son amnésie, et même bien plus qu’elle-même.

– Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment parler de souvenirs, corrigea-t-elle, mais j’en ai quelques bribes. Des informations. Tout à l’heure, en venant ici, je me suis amusée à reconnaitre les plantes sur le chemin et même si beaucoup me sont inconnues, plusieurs m’étaient familières.

Cela fit sourire le guerrier mais Luna n’osa pas le démentir. Elle-même n’y prêtait pas tant d’espoirs mais elle se doutait que c’était le cas de ce dernier.

– Eh bien, c’est toujours ça de pris, lui accorda-t-il avec douceur, avant de lui demander : Sinon, quels genres de plantes es-tu parvenue à reconnaitre ?


	8. Chapter 8

– A tout à l’heure !

Après un signe de la main en guise d’au revoir, Luna se retourna et rejoignit Valine sur le chemin qui menait au-dehors du village jusque dans la forêt. Près d’elles, le frère de Valine, qui les attendait en silence, les suivit comme une ombre. La plupart des villageois trouvait cette mesure exagérée puisque les deux jeunes femmes partaient juste à la cueillette et cela faisait bien déjà quelques semaines qu’ils avaient trouvé Luna sans que rien ni personne ne fût venu la leur réclamer. Mais Pratix comprenait l’inquiétude du petit Gaulois et avait accepté de les accompagner – par souci pour sa sœur, également.

Les deux amis étaient heureux que Luna eût finalement réussi à se faire une amie parmi les jeunes femmes du village, et en même temps ils n’étaient pas tant étonnés que cela que ce fût Valine. Cette dernière était partie faire des études à Lutèce pendant quelques années et était revenue quelques jours plus tôt et, contrairement à Falbala, sans aucun futur mari ni même aucune envie de se marier un jour. Cela avait bien fait grimacer son père mais comme ce dernier l’adorait, il ne s’en était pas formalisé ; de toute façon, elle était encore jeune et avait le temps de se trouver un homme qui lui convînt. Et c’était sans doute cela qui les avait rapprochées, entre autres.

Mais cela n’avait pas été sans conséquences, surtout pour Valine. Car elle aussi avait désormais droit à son lot de médisances, surtout à cause de sa _corruption_ par l’Etrangère et ces mois passés hors du village, qui semblaient n’avoir qu’élargi le fossé entre elles, renforçaient cette défiance grandissante à son égard. Mais à présent qu’elles étaient deux, les deux jeunes femmes s’en fichaient bien. C’était toujours ça de pris et les autres finiraient bien par se lasser.

Sans compter qu’elles avaient aussi Pratix, nos deux amis et Panoramix qui les soutenaient du mieux qu’ils le pouvaient.

Les deux guerriers lui rendirent son salut tandis que les trois personnes s’éloignaient. Idéfix aboya en retour, enthousiaste, comme c’était le cas à chaque fois que cette scène avait lieu. Comme l’autre main d’Astérix tenait distraitement son balai, il faillit le lâcher. Le fait de devoir le rattraper eut toutefois le mérite de le ramener au présent et il se retourna vers Obélix.

– Tu vas à ta carrière ?

Le rouquin haussa les épaules.

– Peut-être. J’ai des commandes mais j’ai encore le temps. Je suppose que nous n’irons pas chasser maintenant ?

Même si c’était leur heure habituelle, Astérix n’avait rien du chasseur enthousiaste prêt à partir. Le petit gaulois secoua la tête, dubitatif.

– Non. Les mouvements des animaux perturberaient leur cueillette et pourraient provoquer un accident.

Puis son air se fit hésitant, ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur de la part de son ami. Astérix avait rarement l’air si peu sûr de lui.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

– Est-ce que je peux te parler quelques minutes ? demanda alors le petit guerrier d’une voix soudain plus basse, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de son ami.

Des cachotteries ? Un secret ? Mais pourquoi ?

De nouveau, Obélix haussa les épaules. De fait, Astérix ne paraissait pas angoissé, il n’y avait donc rien à craindre ; il était juste gêné et jetait quelques œillades autour d’eux, bien que les quelques personnes présentes se trouvaient à bonne distance d’eux. Ce petit manège accentua la curiosité du rouquin.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Sa question traduisait bien sa réponse, non ? En tout cas, Astérix comprit et lui adressa un petit sourire de remerciement. Qui disparut bien vite pour être remplacé par une mine soucieuse. Le guerrier se mit à balayer les alentours du regard une nouvelle fois et même si peu de gens circulaient tandis qu’ils vaquaient à leurs occupations, il estima que c’était trop.

– Pas ici, fit-il en lui désignant sa porte ouverte du manche du balai dont il avait presque oublié l’existence au cours des secondes précédentes.

Mais il s’était rapidement rappelé à lui alors qu’il avait failli le lâcher par négligence. La question fut rapidement réglée lorsqu’il le posa contre le mur avant de faire signe à son ami.

Sans un mot, Obélix hocha la tête et ils rentrèrent à l’intérieur de la hutte. Astérix prit soin de fermer la porte derrière eux tandis que son ami se calait contre le mur. Idéfix, lui, se coucha près de la cheminée éteinte et lui-même s’installa sur une chaise, soudain mal à l’aise. Il serait bien allé fermer les fenêtres mais elles l’étaient déjà. Au début, Astérix garda le silence tandis qu’il cherchait ses mots, mais cela ne fit qu’inquiéter son ami. Il l’interpella une première fois, sans résultat ; Astérix était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour l’entendre.

– Astérix, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe à la fin ? Réponds-moi ! s’écria-t-il alors en quittant son support pour venir à ses côtés.

Son éclat fit sursauter le blond et lui fit soudain réaliser la méprise de son ami. Il secoua la tête, légèrement amusé.

– Rien d’inquiétant Obélix, rassure-toi…

Puis il se troubla de nouveau et Obélix eut la surprise de découvrir une rougeur commencer à colorer les joues de son ami. Il ne comprit pas.

– C’est à propos de Luna.

Les sourcils du rouquin se redressèrent à la mesure de son incompréhension grandissante.

– Euh…, fut-il tout juste capable de dire, essayant de deviner la suite sans y parvenir.

Car si ce n’était rien d’inquiétant, pourquoi tant de cérémonies pour parler de Luna et pourquoi en rougir ? Les jours passant, une certaine complicité s’était créée entre eux trois, tandis qu’ils l’accompagnaient à ses cueillettes avant qu’elle ne rencontrât Valine. La jeune femme était devenue leur amie. Alors pourquoi attendre son départ pour se cacher dans sa hutte seulement tous les deux – enfin, trois en comptant Idéfix – et discuter à l’abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes au sujet de leur amie ?

Mais Astérix ne le remarqua pas tandis que de nouveau, il s’efforçait de trouver une tournure adéquate pour le lui avouer. Finalement, il soupira d’un air désabusé comme s’il se trouvait lui-même ridicule. Puis il se lança :

– Je crois que je suis amoureux d’elle.

Et là, Obélix ne comprit toujours pas.

– Hein ?

Tant de cachotteries pour ça ? La chose en soi ne l’étonnait pas outre mesure même s’il n’avait rien remarqué, mais ils n’en avaient pas tant fait quand ils avaient découvert son amour pour Falbala, quand même !

– Je sais ce que tu te dis, poursuivit rapidement Astérix tandis qu’il observait l’air stupéfait d’Obélix qui n’était pas près de s’effacer, l’interprétant à sa façon de manière précipitée. Je devrais sans doute suivre mes propres conseils que je t’ai donnés lorsque Falbala –

Ah non, raté, il n’était pas encore si loin dans le fil de ses pensées. Mais à présent qu’il le disait, tout bien considéré, il était vrai que ce n’était pas logique qu’il –

– Mais il n’y a pas que nous. Je crains que, d’une manière ou d’une autre, cela puisse lui retomber dessus. Les femmes ne l’acceptent toujours pas – même si à présent, elles préfèrent l’ignorer – mais j’ai peur que si quelqu’un venait à l’apprendre, cela puisse relancer les choses. Voire surtout les aggraver. Elles imaginent déjà certainement que nous couchons ensemble, alors si tous apprenaient mes sentiments pour elle… !

Obélix l’observa les yeux ronds, l’air encore plus perdu que précédemment. A ce moment-là Astérix secoua la tête, dépité, et ne le réalisa donc que trop tard.

– Mais vous ne dormez pas ensemble !… Et puis pourquoi cela poserait tant problème ?

– Nous ne sommes pas mariés, Obélix, et nous – Enfin peu importe, fit-il en écartant cette question délicate d’un geste de la main – car de ces choses-là, Obélix en était resté aux petites fleurs ; il reprit donc. Elle n’a rien demandé et ne mérite pas ça. Elle est amnésique aussi, mais qu’en sera-t-il lorsqu’elle aura recouvré la mémoire ? Elle voudra très certainement retrouver sa famille et… et son mari aussi, souffla-t-il d’une voix douloureuse, comme si ces derniers mots avaient eu du mal à sortir. Et puis de toute façon, je doute qu’elle ait les mêmes sentiments pour moi, acheva-t-il légèrement abattu avant de baisser son regard vers le sol.

Obélix ne sut alors quoi lui répondre et se laissa retomber sur la première chaise qu’il parvint à attraper. Il n’était certainement pas doué pour consoler les gens et d’après ce que son ami venait de dire, il doutait que l’encourager comme Astérix l’avait fait pour lui ne l’aidât d’une quelconque manière. Il avait déjà balayé les arguments qu’il aurait pu avoir et même ceux auxquels il n’aurait de toute manière pas songé. Alors il ne sut pas quoi répliquer même si intérieurement, il savait qu’Astérix ne devait pas se laisser aller. C’était tellement contraire à son tempérament en plus.

– Mais… tu comptes faire quoi ?

Après tout, peut-être Astérix avait-il pensé à quelque chose pour se tirer de cette impasse ? Pourtant, son air sombre semblait vouloir tuer tous ses espoirs.

– Rien du tout, pourquoi ?

Et de nouveau, le guerrier blond baissa le regard vers le sol, comme une ultime échappatoire à sa peine. La gorge d’Obélix se serra et quelques larmes traitresses gagnèrent ses yeux. Il était trop sensible. Mais son meilleur ami était malheureux et il ne _pouvait pas_ y être insensible. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? En parler à Luna ? Il n’était pas sûr qu’Astérix appréciât ; il semblait vouloir garder le secret entre ces murs. Arranger les choses avec les autres femmes ? Là encore, il risquait d’empirer la situation, ne sachant pas comment la résoudre – il ne comprenait même pas d’où venait le problème, alors cela n’aidait pas. Mais alors quoi ? Il y avait bien quelque chose à faire, non ?

– Merci de m’avoir écouté, Obélix.

Il se redressa et la chaise racla sinistrement contre la terre froide et battue du sol. Son visage était à présent fermé, comme s’il s’évertuait à contenir les émotions qui l’agitaient.

– Tu… tu comptes réellement abandonner comme ça ? hoqueta finalement Obélix, tandis qu’Idéfix se mit finalement à gémir doucement, en écho à l’affliction du petit guerrier.

Si Astérix était bien connu pour quelque chose, c’était pour son courage et son entêtement. Or là, ils semblaient l’avoir déserté. Quelque chose devait lui échapper – mais il ne comprenait déjà pas la gravité qu’il accordait à ses arguments. Car si elle l’aimait en retour, alors qu’importaient les ragots et les avis des femmes du village ? Et sa famille ne pourrait pas y être un obstacle, non ? Etrangement, il doutait qu’elle fût mariée – mais il serait incapable de dire si c’était parce qu’il ne _voulait pas_ qu’elle le fût. Car ce fait résoudrait le problème de manière définitive, mais pas dans le sens qu’ils voudraient.

– Que veux-tu que j’y fasse ? J’avais juste besoin d’en parler à quelqu’un, tu sais, continua-t-il, la mine fermée mais fissurée, laissant ainsi transparaitre ce qu’il ressentait contre sa volonté. Ne t’inquiète pas, ça finira bien par passer, fit-il alors en lui adressant un pauvre sourire, espérant ainsi clore le sujet.

Après tout, Obélix avait bien réussi à se remettre de son amour à jamais à sens unique pour la jolie blonde, alors pourquoi pas lui ? D’autant plus que lui-même n’espérait pas comme cela avait été le cas d’Obélix – jusqu’à ce que son cœur ne se brisât lorsqu’ils avaient découvert ses fiançailles avec Tragicomix. Ce serait d’autant plus rapide pour lui, n’est-ce pas ?

Etrangement, il n’était pas aussi optimiste mais il espérait que c’était juste dû à sa morosité actuelle.

Mais Obélix n’était pas dupe, le visage de son ami laissait trop bien voir son état à cet instant. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il ne put empêcher de grosses larmes de s’écouler sur ses joues.

– Oh, Astérix ! s’exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui en pleurant, pleurant pour Astérix qui se refusait de céder à sa propre tristesse.

Ce dernier lutta bien contre cela, mais la peine partagée par son ami et ses sanglots eurent finalement raison des barrières qu’il avait tenté d’ériger ; quelques gouttes traitresses glissèrent entre ses paupières malgré qu’il les eût fermées pour éviter cela. Cependant Obélix ne le vit pas.

Il répondit finalement à l’étreinte de son ami et se laissa aller contre lui, _malgré_ lui.


	9. Chapter 9

– Ce que vient de dire Bonnemine est réellement préoccupant, tu ne trouves pas ? Qu’une étrangère blessée échoue dans notre village et qu’on l’aide, soit, c’est une chose, mais ce n’est…

Son mari soupira et ne voulut pas en entendre davantage. Sa femme radotait les commérages retransmises par ses quelques anciennes amies qu’ils avaient croisées il y avait de cela quelques minutes déjà et c’était réellement fatiguant. Ils avaient rencontré quelques hommes et certains leur avaient également parlé de cette étrangère mais leurs témoignages différaient totalement de ceux de leurs femmes. Toutefois, Praline s’entêtait à ne considérer que les dires de ses homologues féminines, comme s’ils ne pouvaient donner crédit qu’à ces derniers.

– Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? finit-il par protester, las. Tu n’as même pas croisé cette femme. Attends au moins de la rencontrer pour t’en faire ta propre opinion !

– Oh, mais elle est déjà toute faite, lui répondit sa femme en reniflant avec dédain. Et je ne doute pas qu’elle ne changera pas d’ici là !

Astronomix soupira. La mauvaise foi féminine ! Dommage que son ami Obélodalix ne fût plus là, lui et sa femme ayant pris la direction de la carrière où travaillait leur fils. Enfin, ils apercevaient la hutte de leur fils devant eux ; le supplice devrait bientôt se terminer.

_Enfin, peut-être pas…,_ songea-t-il quelques secondes plus tard tandis que deux femmes sortaient de la hutte, suivies d’Astérix, le balai à la main et leur faisant signe d’au revoir tandis qu’elles sortaient. Scène étrange mais il ne s’attarda pas sur ce détail et il préféra plutôt observer les deux femmes en question. Il reconnut la première, une petite brune fine à la chevelure dense ; il lui fallut réfléchir quelques secondes pour cela, ne l’ayant pas vue depuis un moment déjà : Valine, la fille d’Obstétrix. Par contre, la seconde ne lui évoqua rien du tout et il comprit aisément qu’il s’agissait là de la fameuse étrangère. Il comprit également l’origine des rumeurs qui couraient sur elle.

C’était indéniablement une très belle femme. Comme Valine et celle-ci passaient près d’eux avec une salutation polie, il eut le loisir de la voir de plus près un court instant. La robe qu’elle portait, somme toute quelconque, soulignait sa taille et mettait bien en valeur sa silhouette élancée et ses jambes fuselées. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient librement sur ses épaules et encadraient un visage fin et pâle aux traits doux. Mais ce qui le marqua le plus furent ses yeux lorsqu’elle les tourna brièvement vers lui. Gris et brillants comme de l’argent. Elle semblait à peine sortir de l’adolescence – Astronomix ne lui donnerait pas plus de vingt ans.

_Une très belle femme_ , se répéta-t-il en pensée en arborant instinctivement un air appréciateur, et il remarqua trop tard le regard furibond que lui renvoya son épouse à son propre sourire. Il tâcha de le faire disparaitre avec un soupir, même s’il estimait que c’était tout à fait inutile.

– Praline, tu sais bien que ce n’est plus de mon âge…

Enfin, ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai, si l’on considérait l’exemple d’Agecanonix et de sa femme. Mais il ne voulut pas s’attarder là-dessus et pria pour que sa femme ne le fît pas non plus.

Heureusement pour lui, elle ne lui en fit pas la remarque tandis qu’ils approchaient de la maison de leur fils. Ce dernier était resté sur le perron à fixer les deux silhouettes qui s’éloignaient et cela n’empêcha pas Praline de glisser d’une voix acerbe à son mari :

– Les _rumeurs_ sont tout à fait fondées, on dirait.

Astronomix décréta qu’il valait mieux pour lui ne pas répondre, même s’il n’était pas du tout d’accord avec elle. Il savait déjà que ce serait inutile car elle s’entêterait à ne pas l’écouter.

Astérix finit par remarquer leur approche et se tourna vers eux, le visage surpris, avant qu’un sourire n’éclairât son visage. Il en lâcha son balai.

– Maman ! Papa !

– Mon chéri !

Puis ce fut le moment des embrassades. Les trois parents remplis d’émotions à ces retrouvailles, elles durèrent quelques minutes, le temps pour eux aussi de prendre de brèves nouvelles de chacun, histoire de savoir comment ils allaient. Astérix se détacha finalement d’eux pour les observer tour à tour, avant de s’étonner :

– Mais qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ?

La dernière fois qu’ils étaient venus, c’était pour son anniversaire, quelques mois plus tôt – retrouvailles un peu pimentées par l’arrivée de Latraviata et leurs aventures qui en avaient découlées. Ils étaient rarement venus au village depuis leur déménagement à Condate mais la ville était loin, ce qui n’était pas évident pour eux, et ils avaient du travail là-bas. Il devrait sans doute leur rendre visite plus souvent, ce qu’il ne faisait quasiment jamais à l’heure actuelle. Il quittait régulièrement le village pour une aventure ou une autre et même lorsqu’il passait à Condate, il ne pensait pas à venir les voir à leur boutique ou chez eux.

– Quoi, il nous faut désormais une raison pour avoir le droit de rendre visite à notre fils chéri ? rétorqua sa mère d’un ton amusé, un sourcil haussé.

– Non, enfin si ! Je ne – Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Mais vous…

Astronomix se mit à rigoler et le rassura aussitôt :

– Il n’y a rien de particulier, si ce n’est que le commerce est plutôt calme en ce moment. Nous nous sommes donc dit que c’était l’occasion pour nous d’en profiter !

– Vous avez des problèmes pour faire fonctionner votre commerce ? s’enquit Astérix, intrigué.

La dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus, leur boutique de souvenirs avait l’air de très bien fonctionner, du moins de ce qu’ils en avaient dit.

– Non, non. Les impondérables saisonniers, dirons-nous. Ça ne nous pose pas de réelles difficultés – la saison précédente a été très bonne ! Mais ça se calme en ce moment. Il n’y a pas beaucoup de touristes mais ils devraient revenir en masse dès le mois prochain. Que dire d’autre ? Tout se passe bien de notre côté. Il y a bien quelques rumeurs concernant des mouvements en provenance du sud, mais cela ne nous inquiète pas – les quelques voyageurs qui passent ne sont pas inquiets.

– Bah, César s’est peut-être lancé dans une nouvelle conquête, supposa Astérix en agitant la main d’un geste négligent. Je suppose que ça l’occupe.

Il n’y réfléchit pas davantage et n’ajouta rien. Le silence s’installa juste quelques secondes.

– Tu ne nous fais pas entrer ? lui demanda alors sa mère et il s’excusa en bafouillant, ramassant son balai par la même occasion.

– Si si, bien sûr, entrez ! fit-il en leur désignant la porte ouverte, et Praline ne manqua pas de scruter les lieux avec application.

Malgré qu’une présence féminine habitât ces lieux depuis plusieurs jours déjà, la pièce demeurait la même que dans son souvenir, même en ce qui concernait la propreté. Il ne semblait y avoir aucune trace de son passage, si ce n’était la couche que son fils s’était installé pour céder son lit à la jeune femme. Elle fut au moins satisfaite qu’ils fissent lits à part, bien qu’elle ne doutât pas de l’intégrité de son fils, cela dit. Juste de l’influence que cette femme pourrait développer sur lui à l’avenir – ou peut-être même déjà dans le présent.

Et elle n’avait même pas le mérite de s’occuper de la maison, en plus.

– Nous avons entendu parler de la jeune femme que tu loges depuis quelques temps, déclara-t-elle alors sans préambule en tournant un visage sévère vers son fils.

Astronomix grimaça tandis qu’Astérix se tendait. Les yeux de ce dernier se plissèrent. Il devinait sans l’ombre d’un doute ce qu’ils avaient bien pu entendre d’autre.

– C’est exact, confirma-t-il bien qu’il ne voulût en aucun cas glisser sur ce terrain-là. J’héberge Luna depuis que Panoramix me l’a confiée, après avoir soigné ses blessures et alors qu’il partait. Elle avait besoin d’un endroit calme où se reposer et de quelqu’un pour surveiller l’évolution de ses blessures.

– Et elle est toujours là ? Panoramix est pourtant revenu depuis longtemps, non ?

– Praline…, tenta alors son mari pour la dissuader de poursuivre cette conversation.

Ce qui fut bien inutile, de toute façon.

– Oui. Ce n’est pas comme si elle avait foule d’endroits où aller, elle est amnésique en plus, répliqua Astérix d’un ton quelque peu agacé. Et contrairement à ce que certaines doivent penser et à ce qui peut se raconter, nous ne sommes qu’amis ; il ne se passe rien de plus.

– Je n’en doute pas, rétorqua sa mère mais son visage ne transmettait pas le même message ou du moins si c’était le cas, quelque chose d’autre ne lui plaisait pas.

Astérix fronça les sourcils. Il détesta d’autant plus les femmes et leur amour des commérages.

– Luna n’est pas comme _ça_ , fit-il, et il ne put empêcher son ton de devenir agressif.

Lui-même en fut étonné mais ses parents plus encore, et ces derniers lui adressèrent des visages stupéfaits à ses paroles. Jusqu’à ce que Praline ne s’exclamât, catastrophée :

– Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux de cette femme !

Tous trois se figèrent. Astérix songea dès le début à la démentir mais son regard soudain fuyant et la contraction de ses poings autour du manche en bois inutile trahirent ses pensées. Sa mère pâlit et ouvrit la bouche en même temps mais aucun son n’en sortit. Elle était encore trop abasourdie pour cela. Astronomix, lui, se contenta de cligner des yeux tandis qu’il digérait la nouvelle informulée mais s’en remit bien mieux et plus vite que sa femme.

– Tu as décidément bon goût, Astérix.

Ce dernier se mit à rougir.

– Astronomix ! s’offusqua Praline.

– Quoi ? C’est vrai, tu ne peux pas le nier ! C’est peut-être même, et sans nul doute, le seul problème que vous autres les femmes puissiez lui trouver !

Elle ne répondit pas mais se mordit les lèvres, ce qui était suffisamment révélateur. Elle préféra se retourner vers son fils, les yeux remplis de reproches.

– Tu devrais pourtant savoir qu’il faut te méfier, surtout après ce qu’il s’est passé la dernière fois ! reprit-elle, et les deux hommes comprirent parfaitement à qui elle faisait référence – Latraviata.

Astérix se retint de se frapper le front, tâchant juste de caler le balai contre le mur pour éviter de se cogner la tête contre le manche. Cela ne valait certainement pas la peine de s’ouvrir le crâne pour des choses aussi ridicules.

– Cela n’a strictement rien à voir, rétorqua-t-il finalement, irrité. Latraviata est une comédienne et elle était en mission.

Et il ne lui en voulait pour rien au monde, étant resté en très bons termes avec elle. Même s’il savait que son père aurait préféré qu’ils fussent en de bien _meilleurs_ termes que cela ne l’était à l’heure actuelle, depuis qu’elle les avait quittés.

– Et ça s’est très bien terminé au final, ajouta-t-il alors que sa mère ouvrait la bouche pour protester. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais encore toute une histoire.

Le visage de sa mère s’assombrit mais elle ne put effectivement s’opposer à ce sujet puisque l’incident s’était clos sans réelles conséquences. Une aventure comme une autre, en somme. Mais elle était sûre qu’il ne fallait tout de même pas prendre les choses avec autant de légèreté comme Astérix avait tendance à le faire. Cela fonctionnait jusqu’à temps que cela ne fonctionnât plus – et même si elle savait leur village puissant, elle redoutait le jour où leur force serait insuffisante et où leur assurance se retournerait contre eux.

Mais peut-être que dans ce cas ne fallait-il pas craindre jusque-là, effectivement.

– On verra ce qu’il en est, conclut-elle comme elle abandonnait la partie.

_Mais pas la guerre_ , comprit Astérix à son air fier et à ses lèvres pincées. Il soupira. Priant pour qu’elle n’insistât pas trop longtemps…


	10. Chapter 10

La nuit était déjà tombée et pourtant, le village était en pleine effervescence. Un immense banquet avait été dressé en l’honneur de leurs compagnons fraichement arrivés et un grand feu trônait au centre des tables disposées en carré. Au-dessus de ce dernier, plusieurs carcasses de sanglier cuisaient lentement à la broche et la graisse gouttait sur les braises, laissant s’échapper des volutes de fumée à leur contact. Régulièrement, les villageois chargés de leur cuisson faisaient couler du jus sur la viande en même temps que la broche tournait et le feu grésillait davantage. La chaleur était étouffante, rendant ainsi le travail éprouvant mais ils n’étaient pas les seuls à l’effectuer ; ces hommes se remplaçaient à intervalles réguliers afin de pouvoir eux-mêmes profiter du repas.

La plupart des convives étaient, comme à leur habitude, des hommes ; ces derniers étaient d’ailleurs tous présents. Les enfants, eux, étaient déjà couchés malgré leurs protestations et la plupart de leurs mères se trouvaient également chez elles. Il y eut finalement peu de femmes ce soir-là – et malheureusement pour elle, Luna en faisait partie. Il fallait avouer qu’il était difficile de trouver une excuse pour ignorer l’invitation de son hôte au festin tenu en l’honneur de ses parents. Elle avait bien songé à se faire porter pâle mais elle savait que cela aurait inquiété Astérix, ce qui aurait sans doute gâché sa soirée – si tant est qu’il y serait allé, car elle savait qu’il aurait été capable de ne tout simplement pas s’y rendre pour rester auprès d’elle et cela n’aurait pas été correct de sa part, d’autant plus qu’il ne voyait pas souvent ses parents. Elle rongeait donc son frein, mal à l’aise parmi tous les autres. Le regard appuyé de Praline qui pesait sur elle de temps à autre n’arrangeait pas les choses et le fait qu’elle fût la mère d’Astérix la gênait encore plus vis-à-vis d’elle. Jusqu’à présent elle ne lui avait jamais parlé mais elle craignait déjà la future confrontation ; son jugement était déjà fait avant même qu’elles ne se fussent réellement fait face. Heureusement, le père d’Astérix paraissait bien plus commode. Mais comme Valine était également présente avec son frère, elle s’était empressée de se joindre à eux au grand dépit d’Astérix et Obélix dans le but de se défiler et d’éviter leurs parents respectifs. Ainsi, plusieurs sièges les séparaient et il leur était difficile de l’apercevoir, sauf en se penchant en avant. Cette fête en soi ne trouvait aucune grâce aux yeux de la jeune femme – elle allait définitivement développer une allergie au sanglier rôti, à ce rythme-là – et plus le temps passait, plus elle tendait à virer au cauchemar.

Ses fines lèvres se pinçant en une grimace de plus en plus marquée à mesure que son dégoût augmentait, Luna triturait à l’aide de sa fourchette les effiloches de muscle cuit qu’elle avait détaché de l’os avec peu d’appétit. Elles trempaient dans un mélange de jus de viande et de gras fondu dont quelques gros morceaux ponctuaient son assiette, ce qui ne l’aidait pas à la finir. Un coup d’œil sur sa droite lui confirma que Valine se trouvait dans le même cas qu’elle – mais celle-ci avait abandonné la partie et s’appliquait juste à réunir le tout en un petit tas plus ou moins homogène. Une stratégie comme une autre pour s’occuper en attendant que la soirée s’achève. Tout autour d’elles résonnaient les rires gras des hommes et leurs plaisanteries salaces qui ne cessaient d’assombrir l’humeur de Luna – Valine, elle, ne les entendait même pas. Elles étaient les seules à ne pas réussir à profiter de cette soirée. Même Pratix le faisait à sa manière, c’est-à-dire discrète et bien plus sobre que l’essentiel de ses congénères. Elle avait l’impression que tout un monde la séparait de tous ces gens. Enfin, il y en avait déjà un qui séparait les hommes de leurs femmes.

Elle ne put retenir un autre soupir de quitter ses lèvres. Encore. Cela faisait combien de fois déjà ?

Elle ne vit pas Valine retourner son visage vers elle pour la contempler quelques secondes. Elle l’entendit seulement murmurer du bout des lèvres :

– Nous ne sommes pas obligées de rester ici, tu sais. Ils remarqueront à peine notre départ.

En prononçant ces mots, elle écarta la dérangeante assiette, au centre de laquelle trônait fièrement un tas de muscle et de graisse. Cependant, elle fut vite récupérée par un voisin, ce qui évita ainsi le gâchis. Luna lâcha sa fourchette et l’imita ; son assiette disparut tout aussi vite que la précédente.

– Tu as raison, c’est idiot. Je… on y va ?

Valine acquiesça et, en silence, elles quittèrent les bancs, prétextant à son frère le besoin de se dégourdir un peu les jambes pour digérer. Il hocha vaguement la tête en leur direction avant de se retourner vers son voisin, occupé à raconter un événement. Ce devait sans doute être amusant, du moins de leur point de vue, car plusieurs de ses camarades éclataient déjà de rire. Elles-mêmes préférèrent fuir les lieux et reculèrent jusqu’à l’ombre des arbres. Mais tandis que Valine amorçait un premier pas en direction des habitations et de leurs huttes, Luna la retint par le bras.

– Ça te dérange si nous… sortons d’abord un peu ? Nous n’avons pas besoin de rentrer dès maintenant, si ? A moins que tes parents –

– Où veux-tu aller d’autre ? s’étonna Valine, plus intriguée qu’inquiète. C’est peut-être un peu tard pour une balade en forêt !

Mais Luna secoua la tête dans le but d’écarter cette proposition.

– Non, je pensais plutôt à la plage. Je… je voudrais te montrer quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle d’un ton plus bas encore, comme si le but n’était pas seulement de rester discrètes mais de garder secret ce qui se disait entre elles.

Valine le comprit parfaitement et n’en fut que davantage étonnée. Son visage en fut d’ailleurs le parfait miroir.

– Me montrer quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle, adoptant le même ton qu’elle.

Mais Luna refusa d’en révéler davantage ; au contraire, elle insista sur la discrétion qu’elle souhaitait conserver.

– Et promets-moi de ne le répéter à personne. Que cela restera un secret entre nous. Je ne veux pas que quiconque le sache – tu sais comment les gens me considèrent ici.

Enfin surtout les femmes, mais aucune des deux n’estima nécessaire de chipoter à ce sujet. Valine comprenait que Luna n’eût pas davantage confiance en les hommes qu’en ces dernières ; la plupart était marié et leurs épouses finissaient donc par savoir ce dont eux-mêmes avaient pris connaissance, que ce fût volontaire de leur part ou non.

– Pas même Astérix et Obélix ? s’étonna Valine.

Pas qu’elle comptât leur dire quoi que ce fût, elle était loin d’être une rapporteuse ; si on lui demandait de garder un secret, elle respectait sa promesse sauf si cela relevait d’une force majeure. Les occasions étaient donc très rares et elle doutait que ce fût le cas ici. En même temps, c’était une question d’éthique et de confiance. Et d’amitié aussi.

– Non. Pas pour le moment. Je… je préfère y réfléchir d’abord.

– Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Elles n’avaient pour l’instant pas quitté le couvert de l’immense arbre qui jouxtait le banquet et les cris couvraient leurs paroles, les forçant à se pencher l’une vers l’autre pour se parler et pour s’entendre. Mais vu les circonstances, elles n’allaient pas s’en plaindre.

– Pas ici. Viens, fit Luna en la tirant par le poignet.

Poussée par la curiosité, Valine céda et la suivit. Elles s’éloignèrent dans l’obscurité et prirent la direction de la plage. Mais contrairement à ce qu’elles crurent, leur départ ne fut pas aussi discret qu’elles le pensaient. Un léger malaise pesant dans son esprit, Astérix les regarda s’éloigner et leurs silhouettes disparaitre entre les ombres dans la direction opposée aux huttes dans lesquelles elles logeaient toutes deux. Un sentiment étrange lui étreignait le cœur et il était incapable d’estimer si c’était un bon ou un mauvais pressentiment mais il en craignait la réponse. Et surtout l’origine, qu’il ne parvenait pas du tout à définir. Qu’il ne _souhaitait_ pas du tout définir.


	11. Chapter 11

– Que se passe-t-il ?

Assise sur sa chaise, Luna observa Astérix s’agiter et s’empresser de fixer son glaive à sa ceinture, après qu’elle eût glissé au sol. Il était sorti quelques minutes plus tôt pour rejoindre Obélix et partir à la chasse comme ils en avaient l’habitude, mais cette fois-ci il était rentré bien trop tôt, bien trop vite et avec ce visage troublé que la jeune femme ne lui connaissait pas et qu’elle ne comprenait pas. Il n’avait cependant pas dit un seul mot. C’était comme s’il cherchait quelque chose et en même temps rien – ou en tout cas, sa recherche ne se montrait visiblement pas très concluante. La situation était étrange. Finalement il leva les yeux vers elle et la lueur dans son regard ne l’informa pas davantage. Elle ne fit qu’accroitre la sourde inquiétude née en elle depuis son retour précipité.

– Il y a des gens aux portes du village, nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qu’ils veulent, finit-il par expliquer tandis qu’il finissait son œillade inquiète à l’encontre de la maisonnée. Mais armés comme ils sont, ce n’est sans doute pas pour quelque chose de bien.

Luna ne comprit pas davantage. Avec la potion magique, ils ne craignaient aucune bataille et appréciaient même en avoir. Alors où était le problème ?

– Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici, ajouta-t-il d’une voix nerveuse en vérifiant à sa ceinture que tout y était. Ce n’est pas…

Elle fronça les sourcils et comme il hésitait, elle ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer lorsqu’elle comprit enfin l’origine de sa crainte. C’était _elle_. Il avait peur qu’ils ne fussent venus pour elle. Cela expliquait sa mine soucieuse lorsqu’il posait les yeux sur elle. Peut-être était-il tout simplement venu vérifier qu’elle se trouvait bien ici et que personne ne tentait de l’agresser ou de la kidnapper.

Elle se leva brusquement et s’écarta de la table. Astérix redressa la tête au mouvement et il se rembrunit.

– Luna…, commença-t-il sans doute dans le but de la convaincre, mais elle le coupa net avant qu’il ne pût continuer :

– Je viens avec toi. Je dois… il faut que je sache. Mais je n’interviendrai pas, lui promit-elle d’un ton doux.

Le petit guerrier hésita mais il savait, par le regard déterminé que lui renvoyait la jeune femme, qu’elle viendrait quand même, qu’il le voulût ou non, même si elle devait se cacher de lui et des autres pour cela. Il soupira. Il savait aussi qu’il ne parviendrait pas à la convaincre de rester, d’autant plus qu’il était pressé et qu’il ne pouvait donc pas prendre le temps de le faire. Alors autant la garder près de lui pour être en mesure de la protéger si besoin était.

– Soit, finit-il par céder, ignorant l’embardée que fit son cœur lorsqu’elle lui sourit, même s’il était uniquement victorieux. Sais-tu où sont mes parents ? Sont-ils déjà arrivés ici ce matin ?

Comme Luna dormait là et avait besoin de calme pour se reposer, selon les recommandations du druide, ces derniers dormaient chez une de leurs plus vieilles connaissances. Ils venaient ensuite régulièrement dans la journée lui rendre visite. Habituellement, ils ne venaient pas aussi tôt le matin car ils savaient que leur fils partait à la chasse mais il préférait demander malgré tout.

Un signe de dénégation suffit à lui répondre.

– Ok, on y va alors, fit-il en lui tendant le châle que Luna avait oublié sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Elle le glissa sur ses épaules avec un remerciement puis ils sortirent. Un air frais à légèrement froid les accueillit et Luna serra le tissu contre elle dans un frisson. Si Astérix n’y avait pas pensé, elle se serait facilement rendu compte de son absence et se serait précipitée à l’intérieur de la hutte pour le rechercher.

Ils prirent le chemin vers l’entrée du village et au bout de quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, ils atteignirent le petit groupe qui s’amoncelait devant elle et qui ne cessait de s’agrandir. Des hommes en armes, des femmes curieuses, quelques enfants. Ils repérèrent les parents d’Astérix et ceux d’Obélix notamment mais le rouquin lui-même demeurait hors de vue. Ils reconnurent bien d’autres personnes mais les ignorèrent. Les conversations allaient bon train mais étaient réduits pour la plupart à des murmures. Plus haut sur la muraille qui ceinturait le village, plusieurs gardes stationnaient et marquaient des allers et venues anxieux, ce qui était assez exceptionnel en soi ; ils étaient plus nombreux que d’habitude. Et au centre du groupe, le druide Panoramix mélangeait la potion qui mijotait dans une immense marmite. Tous se tenaient à une distance respectable de lui excepté le chef avec qui il discutait, mais seule la moitié des gens le regardaient faire. Les autres étaient bien trop occupés à tâcher de comprendre la situation pour s’en soucier pour le moment. Tout cela n’annonçait pas de bonnes nouvelles. Le visage fermé, Astérix se dirigea vers eux. Luna le suivit en trottinant.

– Astérix ! s’écria Abraracourcix d’un ton soulagé, et cela non plus n’était pas pour lui plaire.

S’il ne paraissait pas véritablement inquiet, le pli soucieux qui barrait son front ne présageait rien de bon.

Astérix le salua respectueusement comme il se devait, et Luna l’imita de manière plus sobre et d’une voix si ténue qu’elle fut à peine entendue. Personne ne s’en soucia.

– Sait-on à présent qui ils sont et la raison pour laquelle ils sont ici ?

Les traits du chef se contractèrent et la brève œillade qu’il jeta à l’encontre de Luna ne passa inaperçu pour aucun des deux jeunes gens. Astérix se raidit et Luna leur jeta un regard empli d’incompréhension.

– Je vais sortir pour connaitre leurs revendications exactes mais du peu qu’ils aient daigné dire à nos gardes, ils viendraient d’un empire situé au Moyen-Orient et seraient à la recherche d’une jeune femme qu’ils auraient blessée mais qui leur a échappé. Ils veulent savoir si elle est passée par ici. Nous ne savons pas encore pourquoi ni ce qu’ils comptent lui faire.

A ces mots, le regard de Panoramix se fit insistant à l’encontre de la jeune femme qui s’était figée, tandis que celui du chef fuyait sa silhouette. Seuls les deux hommes remarquèrent le poing du guerrier blond se serrer sur la garde de son épée et ses lèvres qui se pinçaient.

– Et que leur avez-vous répondu ? réussit-il à souffler, mais aucun ne sut si sa voix était chargée de colère, de crainte ou de douleur.

Peut-être un peu des trois à la fois.

– Rien du tout, pour le moment, lui répondit le chef d’une voix tranquille. Je préfère avoir de plus amples explications à ce sujet. Mais agressifs comme ils sont, eh bien… je n’ai pas trop de doutes quant à l’issue de cet entretien, ajouta-t-il en désignant le chaudron derrière lui. Même si pour le moment ils se tiennent tranquilles et qu’ils ne sont pas sur le point de nous charger, mieux vaut prendre nos précautions.

Astérix acquiesça, la mâchoire contractée.

– Mais cela tombe bien que vous soyez ici. J’aimerais également que vous veniez avec moi. Tous les deux, ajouta-t-il en désignant Luna de la tête. Ce n’est pas la peine de se risquer à livrer bataille s’il y a erreur évidente sur la personne.

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête en silence avant de le suivre, après avoir salué le druide qu’ils quittaient. Là encore, le manque d’enthousiasme du chef à l’idée d’une éventuelle bataille était surprenant et loin d’être rassurant.

Ils furent rejoints par Obélix tandis que les portes s’ouvraient et qu’Astérix en profitait pour finir sa gourde de potion magique. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dehors, juste devant les portes laissées grandes ouvertes. Seuls Astérix et Obélix formaient la garde du chef et l’encadraient mais l’attroupement juste derrière eux, bloqué derrière les portes, montrait bien qu’ils étaient loin d’être seuls. Luna se tenait toujours à côté d’Astérix, légèrement en retrait mais parfaitement visible. Ils s’arrêtèrent au bout d’une dizaine de pas. Devant eux, la plaine s’étendait jusqu’à la lisière de la forêt. Et entre eux, toute une troupe d’hommes aux mines austères.

Ces derniers occupaient presque toute la surface dégagée. Leur torse était nu mais pour le reste, ils étaient vêtus d’étoffes exotiques, brillantes et colorées sur lesquelles s’agençaient quelques pièces d’armure sommaires. L’essentiel de leur corps était ainsi exposé mais leur attitude fière et stoïque et leurs armes à la ceinture et à la main, des lances et des sabres pour la plupart, montraient qu’ils n’étaient ni des amateurs, ni là pour plaisanter.

Un homme se détacha d’eux et tous devinèrent qu’il s’agissait de leur chef. Il parcourut les quelques centaines de pas qui les séparaient jusqu’à se retrouver à quelques pouces à peine d’Abraracourcix. Grand et à la musculature puissante, l’essentiel de son crâne était rasé et le carré de cheveux qu’il lui restait était tressé en une longue natte épaisse qui retombait sur ses hanches. Ses nombreux bijoux précieux et la lame courbe au fourreau ouvragé à sa ceinture montraient l’importance de son statut parmi les siens. Ils s’inclinèrent brièvement devant lui en signe de respect et l’homme en fit de même. Pourtant, ses yeux ne fixaient personne d’autre que Luna, et à aucun moment ne la quitta pour observer ses interlocuteurs. Il ne s’embarrassa pas non plus de décliner son identité.

– Je suis Abraracourcix, le chef de ce village, s’écria ce dernier, agacé et en même temps légèrement inquiet par cette attitude.

L’insistance avec laquelle il jaugeait Luna était loin d’apaiser leurs craintes. Il attendit quelques secondes que l’autre se présentât mais rien ne vint. Il reprit donc plus sombrement :

— Nous souhaitons connaitre vos revendications afin de –

– Elles sont bien simples, l’interrompit l’homme d’une voix sèche qui claqua comme un fouet, le visage sévère. Je reconnais cette femme. Nous souhaitons que vous nous la livriez, elle ainsi que l’objet qu’elle nous a volé.

Sa voix était puissante et portait loin ; la plupart des villageois massés juste derrière eux l’entendirent donc. Tous s’entreregardèrent, estomaqués, tandis que Luna s’était figée, les traits contractés. Cette discussion commençait mal ; et quelle était donc cette histoire de vol ?

Abraracourcix allait lui demander de plus amples explications mais l’homme n’eut pas besoin d’encouragements pour poursuivre, la voix grondante chargée de fureur :

– Elle est venue chez nous jusque dans la salle du trésor pour nous voler le Calice. C’est un objet magique de grande valeur mais dangereux, et nous ne doutons pas qu’elle parte le livrer à ses sœurs pour réaliser d’obscurs projets.

Dire que leur surprise fut grande était un euphémisme. Les trois hommes se retournèrent vers Luna, dont le visage était figé en un masque de terreur et d’incompréhension. Astérix se rapprocha d’elle pour lui prendre le bras et la rassurer, n’osant cependant pas faire davantage, surtout devant tant de spectateurs. Ce que ne manqua pas le chef oriental dont les yeux se plissèrent.

– Ne vous y trompez pas, elle fait seulement semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi je parle, cracha-t-il à l’encontre du guerrier blond qui la serra davantage contre lui en réponse tout en fusillant leur interlocuteur du regard. C’est une puissante magicienne. Bien que nous ayons réussi à la blesser, et ce au prix de plusieurs des nôtres, elle est parvenue à nous échapper.

– Elle est amnésique, rétorqua Abraracourcix, irrité, en se retournant vers lui. Et à aucun moment elle n’a utilisé le pouvoir qu’elle détiendrait selon vous. Pourtant cela fait déjà un moment qu’elle va mieux, elle aurait pu agir depuis un moment.

L’homme ricana.

– Comme c’est bien pratique… Je n’ai jamais dit qu’elle était stupide, loin de là ! Que vous êtes bien naïfs ! C’était tout dans son intérêt de se tenir tranquille jusqu’à présent !

Mais ils ne parurent pas plus convaincus et l’homme s’en rendit bien compte.

– Et que comptiez-vous faire d’elle ? ajouta Abraracourcix, sous le regard indigné des deux amis qui tournèrent brusquement la tête vers lui.

Un sourire cynique fleurit sur les lèvres du grand homme.

– Vous le devinez déjà, n’est-ce pas ?

Ils se raidirent et derrière eux, les murmures allèrent bon train.

– Elle est bien trop dangereuse pour risquer de la laisser en liberté.

Luna sentit Astérix se raidir contre elle avant de la lâcher, ce dont elle se rendit à peine compte. Par contre, elle entendit distinctement les mots qu’il prononça d’un ton dur et déterminé, à quelques pas d’elle :

– Nous ne vous la livrerons pas et ne vous laisserons pas lui faire le moindre mal.

La mine du chef oriental s’assombrit tandis qu’une rumeur courait sur ses hommes, qui frissonnaient d’une colère encore contenue.

– Vraiment ? De toute façon, ce n’est pas à vous d’en déci –

– Nous ne vous la livrerons pas, affirma Abraracourcix, appuyant les dires du guerrier même s’il n’approuvait pas totalement son intervention – bien qu’il la comprît.

Après tout, leurs propos paraissaient si incroyables qu’ils ne parvenaient même pas à leur donner un quelconque crédit. Luna n’avait jamais rien tenté, ni de fuir, ni de les attaquer, et elle n’avait démontré aucun pouvoir – pourquoi n’en aurait-elle pas usé pour se soigner, dans ce cas ? C’était complètement tiré par les cheveux. L’évocation du calice était étrange, certes, mais c’était certainement eux qui voulaient le prendre à la jeune femme. Pour eux il ne faisait presque plus aucun doute.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes, comme si le temps était en suspens. Puis un sourire mauvais orna ses lèvres.

– Qu’il en soit ainsi. Nous viendrons la chercher, dans ce cas.

Luna sentit une main lui enserrer le bras pour la tirer, et en se retournant, elle reconnut Astérix qui la fixait d’un air déterminé et inquiet.

– Retourne au village, lui ordonna-t-il en la poussant dans cette direction, tandis qu’Abraracourcix criait pour appeler ses guerriers en renfort.

Elle hésita mais Astérix insista et elle finir par céder. Les hommes sortaient du village en courant pour rejoindre leur chef, hurlant leurs cris de guerre tandis que les hommes face à eux dégainaient leurs propres armes pour les accueillir. Une fois le troupeau passé, elle n’eut que peu de difficulté à atteindre l’intérieur du village, vidé de l’essentiel de ses habitants masculins. Elle retrouva Panoramix qui la jaugea quelques secondes avec scepticisme avant d’hausser les épaules et de se retourner vers sa marmite presque vide, puis les parents d’Astérix et d’Obélix. Elle ne sut pas s’il valait mieux pour elle les éviter, mais Astronomix jeta à bas la question en la hélant. Elle les rejoignit donc d’un pas lent et un peu hésitant.

Les deux mères la scrutaient avec une méfiance exacerbée et mauvaise comme les autres femmes agglutinées près d’eux, mais ce n’était pas le cas des deux hommes qui discutaient joyeusement entre eux.

– Nous allons monter en haut des murailles voir la bataille. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

Les deux femmes hoquetèrent de surprise et d’indignation et Luna hésita à refuser, n’y tenant pas particulièrement, mais elle céda. Après tout, devoir attendre dans la chaumière d’Astérix sans savoir ce qui se déroulait près d’elle et ce qu’il advenait de ses amis serait sans aucun doute bien pire.

La montée fut rapide. En contrebas, la mêlée était un véritable désordre, au point qu’à aucun moment, elle n’aperçut Astérix ou Obélix parmi eux. Toutefois, Luna fut étonnée que ce ne fût pas un bain de sang. Les villageois frappaient et envoyaient leurs adversaires voler mais ne les tuaient pas et sortaient leurs propres armes surtout pour les opposer à celles des autres et à s’en protéger. Face à eux, les hommes retenaient leurs coups, comme s’ils n’espéraient pas vraiment les tuer. C’était véritablement étrange et Luna eut la vague inquiétude que ce ne fût là qu’une simple mascarade. Elle était incapable de dire s’il y avait de véritables blessés – s’entendait par là, des blessures autres que des contusions et autres traces de coups et de vols planés. Ni s’il s’agissait en vérité d’un piège.

La bataille tourna vite court et les hommes du Moyen-Orient finirent par se retirer après d’âpres imprécations, leur promettant qu’ils allaient le regretter. Seuls les quelques hommes près du chef des orientaux, soit Astérix et un autre villageois, entendirent ce dernier marmonner qu’après tout, cela devenait leur problème et qu’ils n’étaient plus en mesure de le récupérer de toute façon. Puis ils levèrent le camp et disparurent rapidement entre les arbres, après avoir récupéré leurs blessés et leurs inconscients. Les cris de joie envahirent aussitôt la plaine et seuls les deux hommes ne partagèrent pas vraiment l’euphorie du moment ; leurs regards se croisèrent, interrogateurs. Ses dernières paroles ne promettaient pas de bonnes choses ; l’épisode était sans doute loin d’être terminé.

Les spectateurs les rejoignirent peu après être descendus et des vivats accueillirent les guerriers triomphants et fiers. Cela ne fit que renforcer leur propre joie et ils y répondirent en conséquence. Mais devant eux, le petit guerrier ne partageait pas l’enthousiasme général.

– Ils voudront certainement se venger, insista Astérix auprès d’Abraracourcix, la mine sombre et les sourcils froncés.

– Bah, qu’ils viennent ! Nous les accueillerons de la même manière qu’aujourd’hui – la discussion en moins ! rétorqua son chef avant de se mettre à rire, très vite rejoint par ses hommes, gagnés par l’allégresse.

Mais Astérix ne l’était pas. Lui aussi avait bien remarqué qu’ils avaient bridé leurs capacités pour éviter de les blesser trop gravement. La bataille aurait été autrement plus sérieuse si cela avait été le cas, et d’autant plus difficile. Pourquoi l’avaient-ils fait, s’ils tenaient tant à voir Luna morte et le calice _restitué_  ? Cela n’avait pas de sens. Il ne comprenait pas. Quelque chose lui échappait mais il ne savait pas quoi, et ce petit grain de sable suffisait à faire naitre en lui une crainte sourde, faible mais bien présente. Comme si les futurs événements allaient détromper l’assurance que les autres démontraient – et lui-même aussi. Même s’il ne comprenait pas comment.

Il repéra ses parents, ceux d’Obélix, Luna et Valine et accompagné du rouquin, il les rejoignit. Ils furent accueillis par de chaudes bourrades des deux vieillards, enthousiasmés par cette bataille qui leur rappelait leur jeunesse, et par les exclamations anxieuses mais rassurées de leurs mères, qui les scrutaient avec attention à la recherche de blessures qu’elles ne trouvèrent pas. Mais si Obélix y répondait avec ardeur, décrivant avec de grands gestes de bras et des éclats de rire la bataille à sa façon, Astérix, lui, les ignora pour saisir les mains de Luna. Un sourire timide se dessina sur ses lèvres et il en vit le reflet sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il l’observa quelques secondes, réconforté à sa vue. Puis il s’aperçut que Valine, qui se tenait juste dans le dos de son amie, les jaugeait avec inquiétude, comme si cette bataille n’avait rien résolu du tout. Comme si elle-même, comme lui-même et contrairement aux autres, craignait que ce fût loin d’être terminé. _Plus que lui-même ne l’était,_ se prit-il alors à penser. Ou alors elle était bien plus démonstrative.

Et ce simple constat réussit à faire apparaitre un nœud dans sa gorge. _Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer…_

Il se détourna d’elle mais la sensation refusa de disparaitre. Il se rendit alors compte, aux murmures qui fleurissaient près d’eux et aux protestations amusées ou exaspérées des hommes en réponse à leurs femmes, que l’incident avait accru la méfiance naturelle de ces dernières à l’encontre de Luna ; et sa mère en faisait irrémédiablement partie.

Cela le détourna de la crainte sourde en lui et l’exaspéra. Il pinça des lèvres en se retournant vers elle mais il ne sut quoi rétorquer lorsque celle-ci s’exclama vivement :

– Astronomix, nous décalons notre départ !


	12. Chapter 12

L’eau agitée par les vagues faisait écho à l’humeur troublée de Luna. Son regard argenté se perdait sur sa surface qui ondulait de plus en plus violemment tandis qu’elle était assise face à elle, ses pieds nus enfoncés dans le sable humide malgré la fraicheur du liquide qui les léchait à intervalles réguliers. Le ciel s’obscurcissait à mesure que la couverture nuageuse s’épaississait et fonçait, comme si elle se chargeait en humidité. La jeune femme ne doutait pas que la pluie arriverait bientôt mais elle se fichait bien de finir trempée. Le vent forcissait également et malmenait ses cheveux qui lui fouettaient le visage et ses vêtements qui gonflaient et se tendaient sous sa puissance – elle avait failli perdre son châle au moins deux fois. Pourtant, elle ne faisait rien contre cela, ni rien non plus pour y échapper. Elle admirait le paysage devant elle et percevait à peine le sifflement à ses oreilles, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle était assise ainsi depuis de longues minutes, si longues qu'elle n'en tenait plus le compte. Sa distraction la détournait de son environnement, de sorte qu’elle ne perçût pas l’approche d’une personne dans son dos, et ce même lorsque celle-ci fut à quelques pas d’elle seulement. Il fallut qu’elle s’assît à côté d’elle pour qu’elle l’aperçût du coin de l’œil sans l’entendre toutefois. Pourtant, elle ne fit pas mine de réagir, comme indifférente à sa présence. Plusieurs secondes s’écoulèrent ainsi tandis que devant eux, le fracas des vagues s’accentuait.

— Nous devrions rentrer, tu sais, fit finalement Astérix avant de tourner son visage vers elle. Ça sent la tempête.

— Pas forcément, rétorqua Luna dans un murmure.

Elle leva le regard vers le ciel. Une goutte tomba sur son front et bientôt, une seconde la rejoignit sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle les sentait même si elles étaient petites et qu’elles tombaient encore de manière irrégulière et espacée ; il suffirait pourtant de quelques minutes pour que cela se transformât en pluie torrentielle et à voir le ciel, c’était même plus que probable.

— Peut-être pas, accorda le guerrier tandis que d’une main, il traçait des sillons humides dans le sable.

Il en prit une pelletée et l’observa distraitement, sans réellement réaliser ce qu’il regardait.

— C’est Valine qui t’a dit que j’étais ici, n’est-ce pas ?

Le ton de la jeune femme était neutre et Astérix ne sut pas exactement comment l’interpréter, si elle éprouvait une quelconque rancœur à l’égard de son amie. Il en doutait. Il haussa les épaules ; il ne voyait aucune raison de lui mentir.

— Oui. Je le lui ai demandé après l’avoir vue revenir de la plage. Je me suis douté qu’elle était ici avec toi et que tu avais dû y rester, elle n’a fait que confirmer.

— Oui. Des choses à régler avec ses parents…, souffla Luna, songeuse.

— Tu repenses encore à ce qu’il s’est passé ce matin ?

La fameuse bataille. Enfin, si l’on pouvait appeler cela ainsi. Comment aurait-elle pu l’oublier ? Cela ne datait même pas d’une journée ! Et puis, les regards qui la dévisageaient ne cessaient de le lui rappeler. Celui des femmes surtout. Des regards de défiance, comme si tout à coup, elle était devenue dangereuse. Comme si elle s’était transformée en louve affamée susceptible de tous les dévorer. Elles étaient ridicules. Mais elles n’étaient pas les seules car quelques hommes s’y étaient mis aussi désormais. Et si elle était parvenue à passer outre le snobisme dont elle était victime depuis son arrivée, ce n’était plus exactement la même chose à présent. Avant, ce n’était qu’une réaction de méfiance sans grande conséquence – dès lors qu’elle tâchait de les ignorer – mais à présent, la situation commençait à prendre une toute autre ampleur et leur crainte trouvait un fondement, même fallacieux. Et même si pour le moment, le chef du village, Abraracourcix, avait déclaré réserver aux étrangers le même accueil qu’ils avaient reçu ce jour s’ils réitéraient leurs exigences, elle-même n’en était pas réellement certaine. La peur avait parfois un tel effet sur les gens ; sans doute serait-elle aisément sacrifiée si une émeute éclatait.

Elle haussa vaguement les épaules, comme si l’évocation ne lui faisait aucun effet mais Astérix ne fut pas dupe. Il lâcha le sable et se brossa les mains sur ses braies avant d’en poser une sur le bras de Luna pour la serrer amicalement. Celle-ci tourna son regard brillant vers lui, malgré tout assombri par la luminosité décroissante. Il se perdit dedans et essaya d’identifier les lueurs qui l’illuminaient mais elles demeuraient insaisissables – il n’en devina qu’une partie mais il était certain que ce n’était pas tout. Quelque chose obscurcissait ses pensées, quelque chose qui la faisait douter, mais il ne savait ni quoi, ni pourquoi. Il savait qu’elle ne le lui dirait pas. Pas maintenant.

— Tu ne devrais pas t’en faire autant, tu sais. Nous ne les laisserons pas te récupérer.

Un sourire triste allongea brièvement les lèvres de la jeune femme, fugace mais perceptible. Une fois de plus, Astérix discernait son doute mais n’en comprenait pas l’origine. Ils étaient un peuple juste et droit et tenaient leurs promesses ; quelques rumeurs à son sujet ne feraient pas disparaitre cela.

— Je n’en suis pas si sûre. Certains parmi les tiens semblent donner un peu de crédit aux propos de ces hommes.

Une bouffée d’indignation gonfla la poitrine du guerrier, d’autant plus qu’il savait de qui elle parlait. Lui-même avait vu plusieurs regards se transformer et quelques murmures se répandre. Et pas plus loin que sous sa propre hutte – sa mère avait tenté de convaincre son père qu’elle était sans doute plus dangereuse qu’elle n’y paraissait, mais ce dernier avait heureusement joué la sourde oreille.

— Et comment pourrais-je les détromper, de toute manière ? continua Luna d’une voix ténue et malheureuse. Je ne me rappelle de rien. Juste que ce calice est important pour moi mais je n’ai aucun souvenir remontant à avant notre rencontre. Et puis, nous ne savons toujours pas comment j’ai été blessée ni par qui. Et si –

— Ne dis pas cela, la coupa Astérix en serrant inconsciemment sa prise sur son bras sans aller jusqu’à lui faire mal, et par ce geste il attira sur lui le regard surpris de la jeune femme. Ces hommes racontent n’importe quoi pour t’obtenir, toi ainsi que cet objet, mais cela s’arrête là. Tu n’as rien à te reprocher, tu sais.

— Qu’en sais-tu ? souffla Luna en secouant la tête, perdue et résignée.

Il porta sa main à son menton et le lui redressa pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

— Parce que tu n’es pas comme ça. Tu n’es pas la personne qu’ils ont décrite.

Luna le fixa quelques secondes, interloquée, avant de détourner le visage en soupirant, tout en écartant la main qui bloquait sa tête d’un geste mou. Toutefois, sa main tenait toujours la sienne et Astérix ne chercha pas à changer ce fait. S’il était troublé par ce contact, il l’était davantage par la tristesse qui émanait de la jeune femme. A aucun moment il n’avait réalisé que cette scène avait eu tant d’effet sur elle et à présent, il commençait à s’en vouloir.

— De toute façon, ce n’est pas exactement le problème.

Astérix ne comprit pas du tout son affirmation. Il chercha le regard de la jeune femme dans l’espoir de percer ce mystère, cependant il lui demeura inaccessible. Il finit par abandonner, songeant qu’elle finirait par parler d’elle-même au moment où elle se sentirait enfin prête à se livrer. Elle conserva le silence ; ce serait sans doute pour une autre fois.

Le tonnerre gronda sans qu’aucune lumière ne déchirât le ciel mais le petit guerrier ne put s’empêcher de frissonner. Il n’avait pas réellement peur de l’orage mais cette situation était assez inconfortable pour lui – car après tout, les irréductibles gaulois n’avaient peur que d’une chose, que le ciel leur tombât sur la tête. Il savait, pour en avoir vécu d’innombrables autres, que ce ne serait pas le cas mais ce n’était pas pour autant qu’il appréciait le moment. Les éclairs étaient dangereux et ils ne pouvaient se prémunir d’eux. A part en se réfugiant hors de leur portée.

— Le temps se dégrade, nous devrions vraiment rentrer, insista-t-il alors, le regard appuyé vers elle.

La pluie s’accrut et il ne se releva pas, dans l’attente d’une réaction de la part de la jeune femme. Celle-ci soupira, un air distant peint sur le visage, mais elle finit par se redresser sans prendre la peine d’épousseter sa robe, salie par le sable humide. Il en fit de même et d’un geste distrait, il replaça le châle sur les épaules de la jeune femme, bien qu’il fût plus qu’inutile à présent qu’il était mouillé. Il amorça un premier pas en direction du village mais dut patienter quelques secondes avant qu’elle ne le suivît. Ils quittèrent la plage ensemble. L’averse tombait drue à présent et comme prévu, leurs vêtements furent rapidement détrempés. Astérix ne put qu'observer du coin de l'œil son amie frissonnante sans être capable de l’aider ; sa propre tunique dégoulinante ne lui serait d’aucun secours.

L’essentiel du trajet se fit en silence. Alors qu’ils remontaient le chemin en direction des habitations, la voix de la jeune femme s’éleva soudain, ce qui le surprit par la même occasion :

— Yucca.

Il lui retourna un regard étonné.

— Pardon ?

Etait-ce le nom d’une plante ? Dans ce cas, il ne comprenait pas du tout la raison pour laquelle elle le prononçait soudain, ni son intérêt. Il se demanda si par hasard ils l’avaient croisée sur leur route. Son air lointain tendait à le détromper.

— Ce nom… il me revient, de temps à autre, reprit-elle d’un ton distrait, comme si elle continuait de parler sans avoir la réelle intention de répondre à son interrogation. Je crois que c’est mon prénom.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du gaulois. Il ne savait pas d’où cette pensée lui venait, comment un tel souvenir lui était revenu, si tant est que c’en fût un, mais c’était certainement encourageant.

Enfin, mieux valait le considérer comme tel.

— C’est génial ! s’enthousiasma-t-il sans se risquer à lui demander si d’autres choses lui revenaient également.

Elle le lui aurait sans doute déjà dit si cela avait été le cas.

Comme Luna était toujours aussi maussade, il se rapprocha d’elle pour lui prendre la main. Elle sursauta à son contact puis se détendit à sa vue. Son air rassurant acheva de l’apaiser.

— Ne t’inquiète pas. Tu finiras bien par récupérer tes souvenirs, tu verras.

Même si, pour lui-même, il n’était pas exactement sûr de le vouloir. Pas si cela signifiait son départ du village et de sa vie.

Luna ne s’en rendit pas compte et se contenta de lui renvoyer un air mystérieux, accentué par un mince sourire à la signification trouble qu’il ne devina pas.

— Tu as raison. Nous verrons.


	13. Chapter 13

— Juste après mon retour ? s’étonna Luna alors qu’elle se tenait face à lui au pas de la porte, l’anse de son panier glissée sur son bras.

Astérix avait encore du mal à l’appeler Yucca. Cela ne gênait en aucun cas cette dernière car comme elle disait, elle n’était pas réellement sûre que ce fût réellement son prénom, mais il tâchait de s’en souvenir. Et puis c’était joli, tout autant que Luna.

— Si cela ne te dérange pas, fit Astérix en rosissant, mais il s’efforçait de le cacher en rivant son regard sur la table qu’il frottait.

Il aperçut du coin de l’œil Luna se figer quelques secondes, surprise et interrogative. Puis elle lui sourit avec douceur.

— Pourquoi pas ?

Elle réajusta l’anse dans le creux de son coude avant de poursuivre :

— Et où veux-tu que l’on se rejoigne ?

Malgré ses efforts, elle percevait bien la gêne du guerrier et devinait que quoi qu’il voulût lui dire, il ne voudrait pas d’un public. Ceci la rendait d’autant plus curieuse qu’il se montrait toujours indifférent ou presque aux ragots qui couraient sur eux et à l’avis des autres sur lui-même – alors pourquoi un tel besoin d’intimité tout à coup ? Pourtant, cela n’attisait pas sa méfiance ; même si certaines femmes continuaient toujours de l’observer comme une louve prête à leur bondir dessus, la plupart des villageois qui l’avaient fixé avec défiance avaient fini par se lasser et Astérix et son ami faisaient partie de ses plus ardents défenseurs. Et puis, c’étaient tous deux des hommes d’honneur. Si un coup bas devait provenir de quelqu’un, ce ne serait certainement pas d’eux.

— La plage, cela te convient ?

Il faisait encore frais en cette journée d’après-tempête, et l’endroit déjà peu fréquenté d’ordinaire était bien susceptible de n’accueillir personne à ce moment-là. C’était d’autant plus vrai que tous vaqueraient à leurs occupations quotidiennes au village. Et puis, Luna aimait particulièrement cet endroit et s’y sentait à son aise car elle n’hésitait pas à s’y réfugier lorsqu’elle en avait besoin. Il ne connaissait pas la raison d’une telle affection. Peut-être une réminiscence de son passé, lié à l’océan ou à une autre étendue d’eau.

Luna acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

— Ok ! A tout à l’heure alors !

Elle le salua d’un geste de la main avant de réajuster son châle sur ses épaules et de sortir au-dehors. Elle trottina jusqu’à rejoindre Valine et son frère qui l’attendaient sur le chemin de terre. Après quelques mots échangés et quelques embrassades, ils prirent la route vers les portes du village et vers la forêt. Astérix suivit leur départ des yeux, abandonnant provisoirement sa tâche de nettoyage. Cependant, une voix acerbe le sortit rapidement de sa rêverie.

— Ne me dis pas que tu lui as donné rendez-vous pour lui parler de tes sentiments ?

Astérix souffla, exaspéré, avant de se retourner vers sa mère. Jusqu’à présent, elle avait eu la décence de ne pas intervenir mais il voyait à son visage contracté que cela avait été au prix de gros efforts de sa part. Derrière elle, Astronomix venait de poser sa main sur son épaule, sans doute dans l’espoir de la calmer. Initiative certes louable mais pas très concluante pour le moment.

Il aimait ses parents mais à l’instant présent, il regrettait réellement qu’ils ne fussent pas restés à Condate. Surtout sa mère.

— Et pourquoi pas ? C’est mon problème après tout. Cela ne te concerne en rien.

Il songea brièvement à lui faire remarquer que depuis le temps qu’elle lui écorchait les oreilles afin de le pousser à prendre enfin une épouse, elle aurait dû en être ravie, mais il connaissait déjà ses contre-arguments. Luna était loin de l’épouse modèle que Praline souhaitait pour son fils. Elle participait au ménage mais ne faisait pas tout, incitant Astérix à entretenir sa hutte – et ce n’était sans doute pas un mal, il devait l’avouer –, elle cuisinait peu et dans l’ensemble, c’était une femme très autonome qui désirait avoir ses activités propres au même titre que lui. Elle n’avait rien d’une femme au foyer. Il se demandait même si elle souhaitait des enfants – il n’était pas sûr le moins du monde qu’elle se fût déjà posée la question.

Vraiment, aux yeux de sa mère, elle avait tout faux.

Le visage de Praline s’assombrit davantage et Astérix découvrit au passage que cela était effectivement possible. D’un mouvement d’épaule, elle écarta la main de son mari qui y pesait, le regard toujours rivé vers son fils pour l’observer avec un certain agacement.

— Cela ne nous concerne en rien, dis-tu? Nous ne connaissons toujours rien de cette femme. Son amnésie… qui te dit qu’elle l’est seulement, en réalité ? Ah, la bonne affaire ! A partir de là il n’y a pas lieu de réfléchir ni de s’expliquer, en effet ; comme c’est pratique. N’as-tu pas songé que ces hommes pouvaient avoir raison sur son compte ? Car après tout, pourquoi avait-elle ce calice parmi ses maigres affaires ? De tout ce qu’elle aurait pu emporter avant de partir d’on-ne-sait-où, de chez elle supposons-nous, elle aurait pu trouver plus utile ! Et pourquoi y serait-elle tant attachée, si ce n’est parce que sa mission aurait été de le voler et de le rapporter à son commanditaire ? Et sa blessure, alors, tu penses à un assassin de femmes au foyer rôdant dans les parages ? Parce que nous n’avons toujours pas d’explication pour cela non plus, comme pour beaucoup d’autres choses la concernant ! insista Praline en secouant la tête, dépitée par l’air buté que son fils affichait malgré tout, car il ne souhaitait rien entendre. La sécurité du village est peut-être en jeu et toi, tu veux batifoler avec elle ! lui reprocha-t-elle alors.

A présent, Astérix bouillonnait d’une rage qu’il contenait difficilement et son poing se contractait sur le chiffon qu’il tenait. Malgré tout, il pouvait sentir ses ongles courts se planter dans la paume de sa main, tant il le serrait avec force.

— Et toi ? N’as-tu pas songé qu’ils auraient pu mentir ? Je ne nie pas l’importance qu’ils semblent accorder à ce calice, mais as-tu pensé que cela puisse être l’inverse ? Que ce soient eux qui aient cherché à les voler, elle et son peuple, et qu’ils auraient pu lui confier la mission de le mettre en sécurité, d’où son attachement pour celui-ci ? D’où sa blessure, tandis qu’ils la poursuivaient ? Tu prétends que c’est moi qui suis aveugle, mais c’est toi qui es aveuglée par ta méfiance et par ta jalousie !

A ces mots, Praline hoqueta d’indignation et même Astronomix sursauta sous la surprise, les yeux écarquillés.

— Tu ne dis cela que parce qu’elle est différente et qu’elle ne convient pas à l’image d’épouse parfaite que tu souhaites pour moi, continua-t-il après une expiration bruyante entre le râle et le soupir, les sourcils froncés et le corps raide. Elle n’a rien d’une femme au foyer prête à adopter son rôle d’épouse et de mère ; c’est une femme indépendante qui vit _par_ elle-même et _pour_ elle-même. Cela ne te convient sans doute pas mais cela n’a aucune importance ; c’est ma vie, pas la tienne.

A ces mots, il jeta le bout de tissu sur la table d’un geste excédé alors qu’il n’avait toujours pas terminé son nettoyage. Pourtant, il savait qu’il ne continuerait pas, pas pour l’instant. Il avait besoin de prendre l’air. De prendre l’air, mais aussi et surtout de prendre ses distances avec sa mère, juste le temps de se calmer tout du moins.

— Et je ne veux pas _batifoler_ avec elle, reprit-il en insistant sur le terme qu’elle avait elle-même utilisé, je veux être _en couple_ avec elle. C’est très différent.

Il parcourut les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son glaive pour le fixer à sa ceinture et récupéra sa gourde de potion magique, bien que vide et inutile. Par pur automatisme, en réalité. De toute façon, il ne comptait pas s’aventurer hors du village – peut-être effectuer un crochet à la carrière où travaillait son ami, tiens.

— Où vas-tu ? finit par demander sa mère, lorsqu’elle retrouva enfin l’usage de sa voix.

— Dehors. J’ai besoin de prendre l’air.

Il n’attendit aucune réponse et sortit, et de ce fait il n’aperçut ni l’air stupéfait de sa mère qui ne se remettait toujours pas du vif éclat de son fils, ni son père saisir le bras de cette dernière avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Celle-ci se débattit faiblement au début puis elle se laissa aller contre lui et appuya sa tête sur l’épaule de son mari.

— Je ne sais plus quoi faire…, gémit-elle, et lui-même posa sa main sur son crâne pour la serrer davantage contre lui. Nous devrions –

— Laisse-le. Laisse-le faire sa propre expérience. Il en a besoin, et tu le sais.

— Mais si elle –

— Même si tu as raison et qu’elle nous ment, elle n’a aucune raison de l’attaquer maintenant – elle ne l’a pas plus fait avant. Ce serait plutôt dans son intérêt de partir discrètement et ce serait tout à son avantage, car aucun de nous ne saurait où elle se rendrait.

— Nous ne savons même pas de quoi elle est capable.

Astronomix réfléchit quelques secondes, tentant de se prendre à son jeu. Car pour lui comme pour son fils, il ne croyait pas un instant que ce pût être la réalité – tant de choses tendaient à l’infirmer. Sans doute était-elle trop marquée par leur expérience avec Latraviata, qui s’était bien terminée pourtant, pour être parfaitement objective.

— Non. Nous ne savons pas, c’est vrai. Mais ces hommes ont réussi à la blesser. Elle n’est pas invulnérable.

— Mais tu n’y crois pas.

Elle releva son regard peiné vers lui et cette vision de sa femme l’attrista. Il hésita quelques secondes, essayant de répondre avec tact, sans savoir comment. Il ne trouva pas.

— Non. Non, je n’y crois pas.

Il préféra ne pas continuer ni se justifier – cela ne ferait que blesser davantage sa femme et il savait que de toute façon, elle ne désirait pas le savoir. Elle-même se tut et n’ajouta rien. Il se contenta de la serrer davantage contre lui, et elle de se laisser faire. Pensant tous les deux que c’était mieux ainsi.

Dehors, Astérix errait sans réel but depuis de nombreuses minutes, trop pour qu’il les eût comptées. Il s’était bien rendu à la carrière mais Obélix était occupé et partageait un moment de complicité avec ses propres parents ; il n’avait pas désiré briser cet instant. Son ami en avait bien besoin même s’il donnait l’impression que ce n’était pas le cas. Il était donc parti, mais pour aller où ? Il avait bien songé à rejoindre Luna, Valine et son frère, mais d’une part il ne savait pas où ils se trouvaient exactement et d’autre part, c’aurait sans doute été étrange et il n’avait pas envie d’expliquer ce qu’il s’était produit chez lui. Alors il marchait. Dans le village, sur les sentiers tracés entre les habitations, de hutte en hutte, sans que personne ne fît réellement attention à lui – il reçut bien quelques salutations polies ou joyeuses, auxquelles il répondait systématiquement par un geste vague et par un sourire pas très convaincant. Le temps passa longuement, sans qu’il ne le réalisât vraiment. Il passa devant la hutte de Panoramix, perdu dans les arbres à cueillir du gui. Là encore, il ne prit pas la peine de le déranger. Il passa donc son chemin.

Il emprunta finalement celui de la plage, même s’il était encore un peu tôt pour s’y rendre – Luna n’y serait sans doute pas avant une heure – mais peu importait. Il avait besoin de prendre l’air et d’être un peu seul, sans le jugement des autres.

Il se plaça face à la mer et s’assit pour contempler l’étendue d’eau qui s’agitait devant lui. Seul le bruit des vagues résonnait dans ses oreilles ainsi que le sifflement du vent qui soufflait et balayait ses cheveux en tous sens et qui faillit emporter son casque. Il préféra alors le conserver entre ses mains par prudence et le déposa entre ses cuisses. Comme il était trop près du bord, ses braies furent instantanément détrempées mais il ne s’en préoccupa pas ; c’était tout juste s’il avait pensé à poser son glaive hors de portée de l’eau mais à moins d’une longueur de bras de lui, de sorte qu’il fût en mesure de le saisir aisément en cas de problème. Son regard se porta au loin, au-delà de la surface miroitante et jusqu’à l’horizon, grisâtre et chargé de nuages. Cette vue n’apportait rien de bon, pourtant elle réussit à le détendre. La tranquillité apparente du paysage le détendait. Il comprenait sans doute mieux le besoin de Luna de venir régulièrement ici même s’il n’irait pas jusqu’à dire qu’il en serait de même pour lui. Mais il comprenait.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi. Tandis que son esprit dérivait vers d’autres rivages à la consistance abstraite, il n’entendit pas les pas légers qui firent crisser le sable en même temps que la silhouette approchait. Elle s’assit et il ne l’aperçut que du coin de l’œil, pour se retourner immédiatement vers elle. Luna lui adressa un sourire amusé.

— Je suppose que c’est à chacun son tour, fit-elle avant de redresser la tête vers le ciel et de fermer les yeux, comme pour savourer la caresse violente du vent.

Il était plus gênant qu’autre chose et pourtant elle l’appréciait. Peut-être était-ce son côté sauvage qu’elle aimait ? Cette pensée le fit sourire. Ce devait sans doute être cela.

— Tu es arrivé tôt. Il y a eu un problème ?

— Pas vraiment. J’avais juste besoin de réfléchir.

Pas un mouvement n’indiquait qu’elle l’avait entendu, d’autant plus qu’elle ne rétorqua rien. Le silence se prolongea quelques secondes supplémentaires sans qu’Astérix ne trouvât quoi que ce fût à dire. Enfin, il y avait des choses dont il lui fallait discuter avec elle mais il ignorait comment les introduire. En vérité, à présent qu’il était devant le fait accompli, il hésitait à lui dévoiler ces sentiments qu’il lui cachait depuis de nombreux jours voire semaines. Après tout, cela valait-il vraiment la peine de mettre en jeu leur amitié et leur complicité ? Il se doutait qu’elle ne les partageait sans doute pas. Rien ne l’indiquait et puis, comment aurait-elle pu s’intéresser à lui ? Il n’avait rien pour lui. Il était trop petit – elle-même qui n’était pas très grande l’était plus que lui – il n’était pas véritablement musclé et n’avait pas un visage agréable. Oh, son intégrité jouait en sa faveur et en même temps expliquait certainement son amitié pour lui, mais pas au-delà.

— Alors ? Pourquoi souhaitais-tu que nous nous voyions ici ? fit-elle soudain sans ouvrir les yeux ni bouger, et il crut un instant qu’il avait juste imaginé ses paroles.

Astérix ouvrit la bouche sans parler, indécis et les yeux perdus sur la surface grise. Il ne répondit tout d’abord pas. Durant ces quelques secondes où il réfléchit, il ne vit pas Luna ouvrir les yeux pour le fixer quelques secondes avant de se raidir et de tourner son attention dans la direction opposée, plus loin sur la berge. Il ne vit pas non plus des silhouettes s’approcher d’eux et s’arrêter à quelques pas de distance. En vérité, il ne les vit que lorsqu’il aperçut Luna se relever. Surpris, il se redressa à son tour et jaugea alors celles qui venaient d’arriver, étonné.

Il s’agissait de deux femmes, et ce n’étaient pas des villageoises ni même des romaines. Blondes toutes les deux, elles étaient très différentes mais l’une d’elles, la plus petite, ressemblait beaucoup à Luna bien qu’elle eût les yeux bleus presque gris. La seconde avait les cheveux plus foncés et presque dorés mais obscurcis par la semi-obscurité ambiante ; la froideur de ses traits associé à son teint pâle s’y accordait aisément. Outre leur présence, ce fut surtout leur tenue qui le surprit ; elles portaient toutes deux de longues toges blanches semblables à celle de Panoramix, tenues par une ceinture de fils d’or et complétées par un large voile jeté sur leurs épaules. Aucune ne regardait le guerrier, trop stupéfait pour songer à récupérer son épée. Elles se contentaient de fixer Luna qui retournait leur regard, et sans qu’il ne sût bien pourquoi, il lui semblait ressentir une certaine émotion se dégager entre elles, comme si elles se retrouvaient. Pas seulement pour ces deux femmes mais aussi pour Luna ; ses traits tirés semblaient hésiter sur la conduite à tenir et non pas dégager la seule surprise ou crainte auxquelles il aurait cru s’attendre. Comme si elle les connaissait, et surtout comme si elle se souvenait d’elles.

Il ne comprenait pas : d’où sortaient-elles et que leur voulaient-elles ? Et puis pourquoi ces vêtements ? Seuls les hommes avaient le droit de devenir druide et de porter cette toge ! A moins qu’elle n’eût une autre signification pour elles et pour leur peuple, ce qui restait plausible.

Sa gorge se serra. Il était sûr qu’elles étaient là pour Luna, l’évidence était indéniable. Après cet échange de regards, la plus petite des deux ne se retint pas davantage et s’approcha pour prendre les mains de celle à qui elle ressemblait, visiblement soulagée, et celle-ci se laissa faire, tout aussi émue. Elle murmura un simple mot qui fit sombrer le cœur du guerrier, sonnant comme une confirmation :

— Yucca.


	14. Chapter 14

Le temps sembla se suspendre, du moins du point de vue d’Astérix. Figé, il ne pensa pas à récupérer son glaive malgré l’alarme dans sa tête qui lui signalait l’éminence d’un danger. Pourtant, les deux femmes n’avaient aucune arme visible sur elles et ne montraient pas le moindre signe de menace. Mieux même, elles ne le considéraient même pas ; il aurait pu être absent que la scène se serait déroulée de la même façon. Mais le danger était ailleurs. Pour Luna. Ou Yucca, il ne savait plus – elles venaient de l’appeler ainsi, n’est-ce pas ? C’était sans doute réellement son prénom, en définitive.

Ce qui signifiait qu’elles la connaissaient.

La jeune femme qui ressemblait à Luna souriait à cette dernière, visiblement soulagée à sa vue, et continua de serrer ses mains dans les siennes sans vouloir les lâcher, émue. Cela plongeait Astérix dans un îlot de perplexité et de confusion mais trop stupéfait, il ne bougea pas d’un pouce. Qui était-elle pour elle ? Etait-elle… sa sœur ? A observer ses traits jeunes et la ressemblance entre elles, seule cette hypothèse résonnait dans son esprit. Luna ne se retira pas et sourit même timidement à cette femme tout en lui retournant son geste d’affection. Près d’elles, la troisième ne partageait pas la vive émotion qui les étreignait ; elle balayait les alentours de son regard incisif, cependant il n’y avait rien à voir. Ils étaient seuls, le village se trouvait à une certaine distance de là et seul son glaive trainait sur le sol à quelques pas de lui. Elle finit par reporter son attention sur Luna.

— Où est-il ?

Astérix se glaça tandis qu’une terrible pensée émergea de son esprit, sans doute aidée par sa dispute récente avec sa mère à ce sujet. Il n’y avait nulle raison qu’elle parlât d’un homme, pas du peu qu’il en savait du moins ; pour lui il ne pouvait s’agir que du Calice, auquel Luna tenait tant, mais pourquoi… ? Les menaces et les paroles de ces gens venus du Moyen-Orient lui revinrent en mémoire bien malgré lui, et elles commencèrent à revêtir un tout autre aspect à ses yeux à présent. Pourtant, il refusait encore d’y croire. Luna soupira et, ignorant le regard rempli de doutes et de supplication muette d’Astérix dans l’espoir qu’elle infirme cette idée, elle désigna le village.

— Dans une des huttes, en périphérie du village. Ce ne sera pas compliqué d’aller le récupérer.

— Ils ne se doutent de rien ? susurra l’ainée tandis qu’un sourire cynique se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Son regard glissa pour la première fois vers le gaulois. Les membres de ce dernier s’alourdissaient à mesure que la conversation avançait sans qu’il ne fût capable de bouger, réduit à un simple rôle de spectateur. La réalité lui apparaissait comme estompée et un instant, il se demanda s’il ne s’agissait pas tout simplement d’un cauchemar. Le sourcil de la femme se haussa, ironique. Astérix ne fut pas du tout sensible à la moquerie ; il ne songeait qu’aux implications de leurs échanges nébuleux et peinait encore à l’admettre. Irrémédiablement, une boule naquit dans sa gorge tandis qu’un sentiment de trahison grandissait dans sa poitrine et que son cœur battait plus fort jusqu’à en devenir douloureux, mais il avait déjà trop mal dans son âme pour s’en rendre réellement compte.

Luna non plus ne partageait pas l’amusement de cette dernière, au contraire de l’autre jeune femme qui gloussa. Ses traits arboraient un air grave et froid qu’il ne lui avait jamais vu jusqu’à présent et il s’en demanda brièvement la raison. Toutefois, la question fut vite balayée.

— Si, certains. Ils sont passés hier ; il y a bien eu quelques remous mais seules quelques femmes ont gardé une méfiance certaine à mon égard. Elles ne sont pas très écoutées par leurs compagnons.

Un ricanement échappa de la gorge de son interlocutrice, moqueur et en même temps teinté d’une certaine amertume. Mais là non plus il n’y réfléchit pas davantage – ce n’était pour l’heure pas le plus important.

— Alors c’était vrai ?

Astérix ne put empêcher sa voix de se briser à la question, le regard empli de souffrance tourné vers Luna – ou Yucca, plutôt. Il devait s’y faire ; vraisemblablement, Luna n’avait jamais existé. Pas seulement le prénom qu’ils lui avaient donné mais la personne toute entière.

Luna tourna son regard argenté vers lui et durant un court instant, Astérix crut y lire une certaine tristesse et une lueur désolée avant que son visage ne se fermât. Un vague espoir demeura quelques secondes mais disparut bien vite suite à ses paroles.

— Oui, c’était vrai.

Le cœur du guerrier se brisa tout à fait et il eut l’impression d’avoir des difficultés à respirer, tant sa cage thoracique lui pesait soudain en même temps qu’elle semblait se durcir, comme devenue moins apte à se mouvoir. Ses yeux le piquèrent mais il se refusa à s’abandonner aux larmes. Il savait qu’il devrait dès lors se saisir de son glaive, même si son code d’honneur lui criait qu’attaquer une femme était indigne de lui et qu’une part de lui lui susurrait que de toute façon, il n’oserait jamais s’en prendre à Luna – Yucca. Pourtant il n’arrivait pas à bouger, pas encore. La situation était claire à présent, mais il n’y arrivait pas. Aussitôt la pensée apparue, elle se dissipait, noyée par le chagrin et par la seule impression d’avoir été manipulé.

— Nous devrions y aller, ma sœur.

C’était la petite blonde qui venait de parler, juste après avoir lâché Yucca et s’en être éloignée de quelques pas. La confirmation du lien de parenté qu’il suspectait déjà enfonça seulement un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie.

Yucca hocha lentement la tête aux paroles de sa sœur. Dans ses yeux, un certain soulagement était visible.

— Tu as raison. Nous n’avons plus rien à faire ici.

Astérix réussit enfin à bouger pour s’interposer entre elles et il se tourna vers Yucca. Il savait qu’il était en mauvaise posture – ces hommes venus la veille ne l’avaient-ils pas désignée comme une puissante magicienne ? Ce devait être tout aussi vrai que le reste. Lui-même était incapable de lutter contre la magie, surtout sans leur potion sur laquelle s’appuyer. Et de toute façon, même avec elle, il aurait sans doute été incapable de lui faire le moindre mal et de la frapper. Sur ce point, il ne se leurrait pas.

— Pourquoi ?

Sa voix tenait presque du gémissement mais il n’en avait que faire. Il entendit derrière lui quelques agitations car les deux étrangères s’impatientaient, mais il les ignora. Seule Yucca comptait. Celle-ci se mordilla la lèvre, gênée, et détourna le visage. Même s’il avait envie d’y voir comme du regret, il savait qu’il ne devait pas y accorder tant d’espoirs.

— Cela ne te concerne pas. Ni toi, ni ton peuple. De toute façon, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

— Pas comprendre ?

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais son hésitation suffit pour que l’ainée interrompît sa tentative.

— Yucca, il suffit. Cette discussion a assez duré. Ce mâle n’a pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit, bien au contraire. Allons chercher le Calice et partons.

Yucca se raidit quelques secondes puis se rangea à son avis et acquiesça en silence. Ses traits se durcirent. Astérix comprit dès lors que l’échange s’arrêterait là ; il n’y aurait pas davantage d’explications ni un quelconque retour en arrière. Elle partait. Mener à bien la mission que ses pairs, quels qu’ils fussent, lui avaient confiée.

Abattu, il se résigna à récupérer son arme, au moins pour se défendre. Il eut à peine le temps de reculer de quelques pas pour se pencher vers la garde de son épée que cette dernière glissa sur le sable et s’éloigna de lui vers la mer, à sa grande stupéfaction. La peur flamboya dans sa poitrine et oblitéra un instant son tourment. Il se retourna brusquement tout en se redressant et il aperçut la main levée de la femme la plus âgée, deux de ses doigts portés en avant et le regard déterminé. Ce n’était pas bon du tout pour lui. Pas bon du tout.

— N’espère pas pouvoir faire grand-chose contre nous, _mâle_ , persiffla cette dernière en le fusillant du regard. Votre druide n’est qu’un amuseur de galerie comparé à nous. Tu n’es pas de taille à nous affronter. Et si nous envisagions de ne pas vous tuer, toi et tes frères, nous pourrions revoir notre position à ce sujet.

Yucca sursauta à ces mots et la jaugea un instant, immobile. La gorge d’Astérix se bloqua et pour la première fois de son existence, il se sentit réellement impuissant. De ce fait, il entendit à peine la dernière phrase. Cette simple démonstration avait suffi à le convaincre de la véracité de ses propos. Il n’était pas de taille, et de loin.

Finalement, Yucca s’approcha de son ainée et posa une main sur son bras comme pour l’inciter à se calmer.

— Laisse-le, Calathea. Il n’a strictement rien à voir avec tout ça. Et puis, il serait injuste de les traiter de la sorte alors qu’ils m’ont bien accueillie et soignée.

— Bien accueillie ? _Vraiment_  ? cracha Calathea d’une voix suintante d’ironie.

Malgré sa raideur, elle ramena sa main contre elle et détendit ses doigts, attentive à ses propos. Le danger était toujours présent et Astérix en était conscient. Le glaive était trop loin à présent pour espérer le rattraper – il se trouvait à plusieurs centaines de pas de lui, à moitié immergé dans l’eau – et de ce fait il n’osait pas en faire un seul en sa direction, de crainte de s’attirer les foudres de la magicienne avant de réussir à l’atteindre, du moins tant que son attention resterait rivée vers lui. Il contracta les mâchoires. A force d’attendre, les vagues risquaient de finir par l’emporter.

— Dans l’ensemble, corrigea Yucca d’un ton un peu embarrassé mais elle se reprit rapidement. Laisse-le, Calathea. Sa mort ne nous apportera rien, pas plus que celle des autres villageois ou de leur druide.

Alors ils en étaient là ? Elles parlaient réellement de l’éventualité de le tuer ? Astérix prit le risque de reculer d’un pas mais le geste fut aussitôt perçu par les trois femmes. Il allait se retourner pour s’en aller, sachant dès lors que sa seule chance était la fuite même s’il avait honte d’un tel acte – et parce qu’il lui fallait également prévenir le village – mais le problème intérieur que cela lui causait se résolut de lui-même : il ne le put pas. En baissant les yeux, il s’aperçut qu’une gangue d’eau lui enserrait les chevilles et les mollets et l’empêchait de bouger. Lorsqu’il les releva, il réalisa que cette fois-ci, c’était Yucca qui avait la main levée. Un éclat douloureux transpirait de ses traits mais il se ferma à sa potentielle signification. Il n’avait pas le droit d’espérer. Ce n’était sans doute qu’un mirage, quelque chose qu’il aurait aimé voir mais qui n’existait pas. Il se devait de prendre conscience de la réalité à défaut de pouvoir la changer et cesser de se bercer d’illusions comme il l’avait fait jusque-là.

Son cœur se remplit d’amertume à cette pensée.

— Une puissante magicienne, hein… Tu auras menti jusqu’au bout, ne put-il s’empêcher de cracher d’un ton acerbe, presque agressif face à cette dernière preuve de son mensonge. Une chose de plus ou de moins, quelle différence ?

Les yeux de Yucca s’écarquillèrent sous le reproche avant de se couvrir d’un voile triste. Mais Astérix n’avait que faire de ses états d’âme à l’heure actuelle – de toute façon, c’était très certainement une manière de l’attendrir. Sa gorge se serra. Peut-être était-elle même déjà au courant de ses sentiments pour elle et en usait-elle pour le faire souffrir. Il se crispa et serra les poings. C’était réussi mais il ne se laisserait plus faire de la sorte.

Il se débattit, espérant lui faire lâcher prise, mais il réussit tout juste à tomber sur le sable, à plat ventre et face contre terre. Il glissa ses mains de part et d’autre de son corps et se releva de quelques pouces, pour crachoter un peu de sable humide. Son visage en était recouvert mais il ne chercha même pas à l’essuyer. Cette fois, il ne put empêcher une larme de tracer un sillon humide sur sa joue tandis qu’il continuait de tirer sur ses jambes, plus par dépit que par réelle conviction, alors qu’il sentait encore le lacet d’eau peser sur lui et entraver ses mouvements. Il finit par abandonner, le visage baissé vers le sol. D’autres larmes suivirent le chemin de la première mais il en étouffa les sons en gardant ses lèvres et ses paupières résolument closes.

— Nous en avons assez vu.

La pression sur les chevilles se relâcha mais il n’eut pas le temps d’en profiter qu’une masse frappa sa tempe, et un cri perça le silence environnant. Il l’entendit à peine et sombra immédiatement dans l’inconscience ; il s’affaissa et sa tête bascula en avant contre le sable. Il ne vit donc pas Yucca accourir vers lui pour le retourner, l’air catastrophé, et vérifier sa blessure et sa respiration. Son doigt glissa sur sa tempe pour dessiner les contours de la plaie et en estimer la profondeur. Heureusement pour lui, elle n’était que superficielle ; le choc, rude, l’avait seulement assommé. Yucca soupira de soulagement avant de tourner un regard flamboyant à l’encontre de sa sœur qui n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce.

— Il y a des manières plus douces de rendre quelqu’un inconscient, Pilea. Tu n’avais pas besoin de le frapper comme ça !

Les sourcils de cette dernière se redressèrent, étonnée par la vive fureur de sa parente.

— C’était bien plus rapide. Et puis de toute façon, il va s’en remettre. C’est un guerrier, il devrait avoir l’habitude, non ?

Les lèvres de Yucca se pincèrent mais elle ne rétorqua rien et préféra reporter son attention sur Astérix. Elle l’allongea dos contre le sol après l’avoir tiré sur quelques centimètres pour l’éloigner de l’embrun, et à l’aide d’un fouet d’eau elle récupéra son glaive qu’elle plaça près de lui. Tout cela sous le regard exaspéré de ses deux consœurs.

— C’est bon, tu as fini de jouer la nourrice de cet homme ? Nous pouvons y aller ?

Yucca se raidit et elle se leva sans un mot. D’un geste, elle évacua toute l’eau qui alourdissait sa robe, emportant par la même occasion les grains de sable immiscés entre ses plis. Après les avoir toutes deux fusillées du regard, elle s’éloigna d’Astérix de quelques pas. Calathea la jaugea quelques instants avant de secouer la tête, la mine pincée.

— Nous aurions vraiment dû arriver plus tôt – Euphorbia et Clusea... Ton séjour parmi eux semble avoir laissé plus de traces sur toi que tu ne veux bien l’admettre.

Yucca renifla dédaigneusement à ces propos et se retourna, le port droit et fier. Elle prit la direction du village.

— Allons chercher ce Calice. C’est bien pour cela que nous sommes là, n’est-ce pas ? leur rappela-t-elle alors d’une voix railleuse pour la renvoyer à sa propre impatience. Assez perdu de temps.

Pilea soupira avant de la suivre, se contentant juste d’hausser les épaules en réponse. Seule Calathea perdit quelques instants à fixer l’homme allongé sur le sable, songeuse, avant d’en faire de même.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la fin de la mise à jour de ma fic. Les chapitres suivants arriveront au même rythme que pour les autres plateformes, à savoir tous les mois en fin de mois :)

La première chose qui lui revint fut la douleur, poignante, qui lui vrilla la tempe. Elle était si forte qu’Astérix aurait bien eu envie d’y porter sa main pour en comprendre l’origine mais il n’y parvint pas. Alors il lutta. Pour bouger son corps, pour ouvrir les yeux, pour coordonner ses pensées qui se bousculaient, pêle-mêle, sans qu’il n’en saisît rien. Il ne sut combien de temps cela lui prit mais il finit par réussir à ouvrir les yeux. La luminosité ambiante n’était pas très forte, cependant il dut plisser les yeux quelques secondes le temps de s’y habituer. Dans le même temps, ses muscles se détendirent progressivement et il réacquit sa mobilité ; il porta alors la main à son front et n’eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps pour effleurer une plaie de ses doigts. Lorsqu’il les dressa devant lui, ils étaient poisseux d’un sang sombre en train de sécher. Que s’était-il donc passé ?

Il se redressa rapidement mais fut saisi d’un vertige qui le figea quelques minutes, le temps que le monde cessât de tourner autour de lui. Il balaya ensuite les alentours du regard. Il se tenait debout sur la plage, le corps tremblant ; son glaive était posé près de lui, rangé dans son fourreau détrempé alors qu’il était hors de portée de l’eau. Pourquoi ne l’avait-il pas à sa ceinture, la garde de son épée à la main, ou à distance de lui après avoir été projeté au loin ? Il était évident qu’il avait été attaqué mais ne s’était-il donc pas défendu ? Il se doutait que quelque chose clochait mais ses pensées revenaient trop en désordre pour deviner ce dont il était question à cet instant. Et d’ailleurs, pourquoi se trouvait-il sur la plage, seul ? Il n’avait pas pour habitude de s’y rendre, en fait il y allait de plus en plus régulièrement ces derniers temps seulement parce que Luna –

_Luna !_ D’un geste brusque, il se retourna pour essayer de l’apercevoir mais comme son corps ne suivit pas sa volonté, il tituba. Il se rappelait être venu ici pour lui avouer son amour pour elle, elle s’était tenue là à ses côtés mais elle n’était plus là à présent. Où était-elle ? Etaient-ce les hommes du Moyen-Orient qui étaient revenus et l’avaient enlevée ? Etait-ce –

_Non_. Son corps se glaça d’horreur tandis que les dernières pièces du puzzle se remettaient en place et que la terrible vérité se dessinait dans son esprit. Son cœur se serra sous la douleur. Il eut l’impression de suffoquer – mais peut-être était-ce réellement le cas. Ils n’avaient pas été attaqués. _Elle_ l’avait attaqué, elle et ses amies. Peut-être n’était-elle pas celle qui l’avait frappé et qui l’avait fait sombrer dans l’inconscience mais cela importait peu en vérité. Elle leur avait menti ; sans doute n’avait-elle jamais été amnésique. Elle était réellement une magicienne ; il se remémorait à présent la sensation des filets d’eau qui lui enserraient la cheville pour l’empêcher de s’enfuir et cela le fit frissonner. Elle avait réellement volé ce Calice à ces gens qu’ils avaient snobé, pour l’apporter à ses camarades – mais pourquoi ? Sans doute pas pour faire du bien. Et même si elle avait prétendu que cela ne les concernait en rien et qu’il ne leur serait rien fait, quel crédit pouvait-il dès lors donner à ses propos ?

Il se retourna vers le village. Quelques fumées s’élevaient dans le ciel au-dessus des habitations. Rien d’inhabituel en soi mais cette fois, il craignit qu’ils ne fussent dus à un incendie. Après tout, elles avaient eu le temps de s’en prendre au village durant son inconscience.

— Non…, gémit-il, la gorge nouée et enrouée par le froid et l’humidité, tandis qu’il saisissait avec empressement son glaive, qui lui parut bien lourd à cet instant, pour se précipiter comme il le pouvait vers le sentier qui menait directement vers son village.

Il fut ralenti par la faiblesse qui l’accablait depuis son réveil, par le martèlement qui affectait sa tempe et troublait sa vision, par les buissons et les fougères indifférents à l’urgence de la situation, et par la pente raide qu’il dut affronter pour arriver à destination. Le temps s’étirait de manière affreusement longue tandis que son cœur tambourinait à une vitesse affolante et qu’il se serrait à mesure que sa panique augmentait à l’idée de retrouver les huttes en flammes et ses proches à terre, réduits à l’état de cadavres. N’avaient-elles pas parlé de le tuer, à un moment ? Elles ne se gêneraient pas – elles n’étaient peut-être pas à ça près.

Il gagna enfin le village et lorsqu’il pénétra à l’intérieur, il découvrit que rien n’avait strictement changé depuis son départ. Les huttes étaient intactes et les gens allaient et venaient pour vaquer à leurs activités quotidiennes, comme s’il ne s’était strictement rien passé. Ceux qui l’apercevaient le jaugeaient d’un air intrigué, se demandant certainement l’origine de son état – sale, débraillé, le souffle court et la mine ahurie et paniquée, rien qui ne ressembla moins au fier et courageux guerrier qu’il était. A l’instant, il n’eut que faire de leur opinion même s’ils devaient se questionner sur ce qu’il lui était arrivé ; il était juste envahi par le soulagement. Il se détendit irrépressiblement et souffla, saisi d’un autre vertige, plus libérateur cette fois. Elles ne les avaient pas tués – elles ne s’en étaient même pas prises au village. Ils étaient tous vivants, sains et saufs et ignorants des événements. Il n’aurait pas pu souhaiter meilleure chose.

Alors qu’il reprenait son souffle et déglutit pour s’humecter la bouche, Astérix repensa au Calice. Il s’élança brusquement malgré la fatigue et se dirigea d’un pas vif vers sa maison. Sur son passage, quelques personnes se retournèrent, surpris par son aspect et par son empressement, et certains notèrent avec inquiétude sa blessure à la tête. Eux aussi, il les ignora comme il ignora leurs appels, même Valine lorsqu’il la croisa et qu’elle l’interpella d’une voix inquiète. Seule importait sa destination. Et ce qu’il était susceptible d’y trouver.

Parmi les villageois, il croisa Assurancetourix qui le héla pour lui chanter une ode à il-ne-savait-pas-quoi. Il ne lui répondit pas et ne fit même pas l’effort de se retourner, mais ce dernier ne s’en offusqua pas ni ne chercha à l’en empêcher. Lui aussi avait remarqué son air sombre et inquiet, et surtout l’absence de Luna. Il était de ceux qui savaient pourtant qu’il s’était rendu à la plage pour discuter avec elle. Il fut donc le premier à s’inquiéter pour la jeune femme. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ?

Astérix ignora tout des rumeurs qui commencèrent à se répandre au sein du village tandis qu’il touchait au but : sa hutte lui faisait face, à l’image de ce qu’elle était d’habitude. Il entra précipitamment à l’intérieur puis s’empressa de rejoindre son lit, là où Yucca avait rangé ses affaires ; il n’en restait plus rien. Il fouilla la maison de fond en comble, mais rien. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol de son salon, effondré et vide à l’intérieur. Tout était parti. C’était comme si elle n’avait jamais été là ; il n’y avait plus aucune trace d’elle. Plus de vêtements, plus de sac, plus de… Même le couchage qu’il s’était dressé avait disparu, rangé là où il l’avait déniché. Tout était comme avant. Comme si elle n’avait jamais existé, jamais traversé son existence. Mais c’était le cas, et les larmes qui commencèrent à envahir le coin de ses yeux, la douleur dans son cœur et leurs derniers instants qui, à présent, lui hantaient l’esprit, le confortaient dans cette idée. C’était le cas.

Comme lui n’avait jamais compté ni même existé pour elle.

De rage, il détacha son glaive de sa ceinture pour le lancer dans la pièce, mais cela ne le calma pas du tout – tout au plus se sentit-il juste un peu plus pathétique. Un sanglot lui déchira la poitrine et il baissa la tête pour la plonger entre ses mains et s’y réfugier, comme si ce simple geste le protègerait du monde extérieur et de la réalité. Il le suspendit avant de le faire totalement. Ses sanglots s’accrurent et emplirent la pièce, seul bruit qui se détachait de l’habitation. Il n’avait que faire de si quelqu’un le retrouvait réduit à un tel état, lui d’habitude si digne. Quelle importance cela avait-il, de toute façon ? Cette pensée était si dérisoire. Et de toute façon, il n’était plus que cela : un corps rempli de peine.

— Astérix ? appela une petite voix timide du pas de la porte que le guerrier mit du temps à reconnaitre.

Il redressa la tête et se retourna pour y apercevoir Valine, malgré les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue. Elle le fixait avec inquiétude et semblait hésiter à entrer pour le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler.

— Ça va ? Enfin, je veux dire…

Cela se voyait, en effet. Astérix faillit ricaner tant l’évidence était flagrante mais il se retint à temps. Elle n’aurait pas compris. Et puis, elle ne le méritait pas. Elle se souciait de son état, et peut-être même avait-elle une idée de la raison. Déjà, elle scrutait l’intérieur de la maison, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

— Il… il s’est passé quelque chose avec Luna ?

Astérix se raidit à la mention de ce prénom, ce qui fut une réponse amplement suffisante à la question posée.

— C’est Yucca, souffla-t-il, et il ne put empêcher la note amère se glisser dans ces quelques mots.

Valine sursauta, surprise.

— Qu-quoi ? Yucca ? Qu’est-ce –

— C’est son vrai prénom, expliqua-t-il sobrement, ne souhaitant pas s’y attarder plus que nécessaire. Tu peux entrer, tu sais, ajouta-t-il d’une voix rauque.

Son apparition avait eu le mérite de le tirer de ses sanglots et pour cela, il lui adressa un remerciement muet. C’était toujours ça de pris.  

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et entra pour rejoindre Astérix et s’asseoir juste devant lui. Il baissa les yeux, honteux, et elle le laissa faire, attristée de le voir aussi abattu et tourmenté.

— Que s’est-il passé, exactement ? demanda-t-elle alors d’une voix ténue, presque réduite à un murmure. J’ai vu Luna – Yucca, se corrigea-t-elle à temps sous le regard appuyé d’Astérix, entrer dans la maison avec deux autres femmes vêtues de toges blanches puis repartir. Je ne les connais pas donc cela m’a intriguée et j’ai voulu interroger Lu-Yucca à ce sujet, mais elle m’a juste répondu qu’il n’y avait pas à s’inquiéter, que tout était normal puis elles sont parties. Est-ce que –

— Mes parents ? s’inquiéta-t-il soudain.

Il ne les avait certes pas retrouvés morts, mais ils étaient là encore ce matin. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu’ils fussent sortis mais s’ils avaient croisé la route des trois femmes sur le départ, les affaires de Yucca au bras ? Sa mère n’avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et se défiait de Yucca depuis le début !

Valine secoua la tête mais sa mine indéchiffrable ne le renseigna pas sur la teneur de la nouvelle – bonne ou mauvaise.

— Non, ils n’y étaient plus. Je les ai croisés un peu plus tard au niveau de la carrière d’Obélix, en train de discuter avec ses parents. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlaient, mais ça faisait débat.

Astérix soupira de soulagement. Il était presque sûr que sa mère avait raconté leur dispute survenue plus tôt – Gélatine partageait son avis sur la question, elle était la confidente toute trouvée. Cette attitude ne lui plaisait pas mais au vu des circonstances, ce détail passait au second plan. Et puis, elle avait finalement eu raison. Sa gorge se serra une nouvelle fois, puis il se mit à tousser – les bienfaits de l’air marin étaient définitivement surfaits. Elle ne le savait sans doute pas encore ni à quel point, mais elle avait eu raison. Malheureusement.

— Que s’est-il passé ? osa finalement insister Valine en se mordillant la lèvre, gênée de le faire mais véritablement inquiète pour son amie.

La trahison de Yucca lui parut d’autant plus pesante. Il n’était pas le seul à être impacté par cette peine qui l’habitait. Valine le serait. Son frère Pralix. Obélix aussi, peut-être Panoramix, qui prenait régulièrement des nouvelles de sa _protégée_ , comme il aimait parfois la désigner. Pour les autres, il ne savait pas réellement – elle avait l’air de s’entendre plutôt bien avec Assurancetourix, surtout qu’elle avait démontré un certain intérêt pour son art bien que personne n’eût compris pourquoi.

Son visage se recouvrit d’un air désolé, sous le regard mi-intrigué mi-inquiet de Valine, et il lui raconta tout. De manière sobre, courte, mais sans lui épargner le moindre détail. Il vit ses traits se crisper sous la stupéfaction et la douleur mais il ne s’y arrêta pas. De toute façon, il serait bien obligé de l’avouer au reste du village. Rien que pour justifier la disparition soudaine de la jeune femme.

— Par Bélissima, c’est… je ne peux pas y croire, murmura finalement Valine, en secouant la tête, mais son visage démentait ses propos. C’est… je savais qu’elle avait des pouvoirs, mais je ne me serais jamais doutée qu’elle –

— Comment ça, tu savais qu’elle avait des pouvoirs ? l’interrompit Astérix d’un ton abrupt.

Valine se raidit, soudain gênée.

— Elle me l’a avoué pendant la fête, expliqua-t-elle d’une petite voix. Nous nous sommes isolées pour cela, à sa demande. Sur le coup, j’ai pensé qu’elle cherchait juste à découvrir… enfin pour son amnésie, et…

Elle hésita puis sa voix finit par mourir, bien qu’elle devinât qu’elle n’avait pas besoin de continuer. Astérix venait d’hocher la tête en signe de compréhension. Après tout, pourquoi aurait-elle pensé autrement ? Elle croyait qu’elle était son amie. Mais pourquoi Yucca avait-elle pris le risque de révéler une telle chose au risque que l’information ne fuitât et que ce fait n’engendrât une certaine inquiétude à son égard ou amplifiât celle déjà existante chez certains ? Il n’en appréhendait pas la logique. Elle n’avait aucun intérêt à le faire, même dans le cadre de son amnésie. Ils y avaient tous ou presque suffisamment cru comme cela. Alors pourquoi ?

Il ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer à la pensée qu’elle ne lui avait pas fait suffisamment confiance pour lui avouer une telle chose, à lui. Peut-être avait-elle pensé, du fait de la réputation de son intelligence, qu’il aurait fini par comprendre qu’il y avait anguille sous roche. Lui-même savait qu’il n’en aurait été rien. Aveuglé. Il avait été aveuglé par son amour pour elle. Il n’aurait rien vu venir, même s’il l’avait su.

Il détourna les yeux, plus blessé encore qu’il ne l’était déjà, ce qu’il n’aurait pas cru possible.

— Et… que fait-on ? demanda Valine d’une petite voix tandis qu’elle plongeait son regard malheureux dans celui d’Astérix.

Ce dernier eut bien envie de répondre qu’à l’instant présent, il souhaitait juste être seul, mais il savait qu’il ne devait pas se laisser aller ainsi. Il devait se ressaisir. Déjà, il lui fallait prévenir tout le monde. Ensuite… eh bien, s’ensuivrait certainement une douloureuse discussion pour déterminer que faire en une telle situation.

— Que veux-tu faire ? finit-il par répondre, après s’être aperçu qu’elle attendait toujours une réponse qui tardait à venir. Il faut prévenir les autres. Ensuite, je suppose que la soirée sera consacrée à répondre à cette question.

Il ignora la douleur qui se répandit sur le visage de la jeune femme alors que lui-même se replia dans les méandres de ses pensées défaitistes. Lui-même ne savait pas comment y répondre. Ni même s’il le souhaitait.


	16. Chapter 16

C’était drôle comme le temps s’était dégradé en l’espace de quelques dizaines de minutes. Après s’être séparé de Valine qui était partie rejoindre son frère pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, Astérix avait à peine eu le temps d’avertir Abraracourcix des derniers événements que le ciel s’était obscurci jusqu’à devenir complètement noir. Certains y voyaient déjà un mauvais présage. Cependant, durant le laps de temps où les principaux concernés furent appelés à se réunir dans la hutte du chef, aucune pluie n’était encore tombée. Pour tous, ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps avant que cela ne se produisît.

Et effectivement, il ne fallut pas longtemps après le lancement de la réunion pour que les premières gouttes tombassent, suivies d’une véritable trombe d’eau.

Hormis Astérix, Obélix et Abraracourcix, étaient également venus Panoramix et Assurancetourix, en leurs qualités respectives de druide et de barde, ainsi que quelques autres hommes et Bonemine, qui vivait là, assise un peu plus loin dans la pièce et occupée sur une pièce de broderie. Astérix venait de leur répéter avec exactitude tout ce qui s’était produit sur un ton neutre et sans émotion, le visage fermé, et à présent il se réfugiait dans un mutisme persistant. De leur côté, les autres digéraient la nouvelle, trop effarés pour prononcer un mot et sans penser à émettre la moindre réserve quant à ses paroles, certes surprenantes. Tout le monde lui faisait confiance et surtout, l’aveu de son impuissance avait ébranlé tout le monde. Personne n’avait prévu une telle évolution, même les plus méfiants, surtout si rapide et si soudaine. Tous assimilaient la chance qu’ils avaient eu car avoir affaire à des mages n’était pas chose anodine ni à prendre à la légère, comme le démontrait la déconvenue de l’un de leurs meilleurs guerriers – et ce détail amplifiait leur appréhension à cet égard. A côté de cela, plusieurs choses les interpellaient. Comment se faisait-il que des femmes manipulassent la magie ? N’était-ce pas un domaine réservé aux druides et de ce fait, aux initiés mâles ? Et pourquoi ces femmes n’étaient-elles pas venues réclamer Yucca plus tôt ?

Un léger ricanement finit par rompre le silence et tous se tournèrent pour constater avec surprise qu’il s’agissait de Bonemine. Cette dernière secouait la tête tout en continuant de fixer son ouvrage, mais son air satisfait ne détrompa personne. Cela fit froncer les sourcils de plusieurs d’entre eux, notamment des plus proches de Yucca qui avaient encore du mal à accepter sa trahison, excepté Obélix. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas la gravité de la situation et encore moins ce qu’ils entendaient tous par là lorsqu’ils la désignaient ainsi. Après tout, la jeune femme ne leur avait fait aucun mal et elle était leur amie. Pour lui, il y avait un malentendu, même s’il n’avait strictement rien compris à l’apparition de ces femmes venues d’ailleurs.  

— Eh bien, on ne pourra pas dire que les faits ne nous auront pas donné raison ! Bien que cela ait été plus rapide qu’on ne le pensait, ceci dit.

Son ton ironique était presque désabusé, tandis qu’elle songeait avec amertume au mépris avec lequel les hommes avaient considéré leur méfiance. C’était toujours comme ça ou presque – juste parce que c’était une belle femme, songea-t-elle alors – ; et voilà le résultat à présent.

Agacé, son mari s’empressa de rétorquer :

— De quoi parles-tu ? Même si les propos de Lu-Yucca donnent raison à ceux de ces hommes venus du sud, elle et ses compagnes n’ont strictement rien fait, contrairement à vos médisances. En vérité, nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qu’il en est ni de quoi il est question, qui elles sont ou ce qu’elles veulent – ces femmes sont juste venues récupérer leur camarade au final ! Alors garde ton mépris pour toi !

Bonemine se raidit, fâchée par la réaction de son mari, mais les nombreux regards furibonds qui la perçaient la dissuadèrent de continuer ce début de joute verbale. Et puis, les quelques mots de son mari lui avaient permis de se rendre compte du caractère inadapté de son comportement. Maussade, elle reporta son attention sur sa broderie et la reprit.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Panoramix intervint, songeur et un peu hésitant ; il n’avait même pas entendu ces quelques mots échangés :

— Ce que tu nous rapportes là sur ces femmes, Astérix… Cela me dit quelque chose mais j’ai du mal à me rappeler de quoi.

— Sur ce qu’elles sont ? demanda Abraracourcix.

Panoramix acquiesça, peu sûr de lui.

— Oui. Astérix, tu nous as bien dit qu’elles étaient vêtues de toges blanches semblables à la mienne ? fit-il en se retournant vers le guerrier.

— Oui, répondit respectueusement celui-ci même si le cœur n’y était pas.

Il était comme détaché de la conversation qui se déroulait juste devant lui et dont il était pourtant l’un des principaux intervenants. Il avait l’impression de n’être qu’à moitié présent dans la pièce, l’autre moitié se trouvant… ailleurs. Lui-même ne savait pas vraiment où. Il dut lutter avec lui-même pour donner suite à sa réponse tandis que le druide attendait patiemment.

— Cela m’avait surpris, d’ailleurs. Elles portaient aussi un large voile sur les épaules et une ceinture de fils d’or.

Le druide hocha la tête avant de se perdre un instant dans ses réflexions.

— Hmm… Je vous avoue que cela ne me dit rien du tout. Je crois avoir un vague écho dans ma mémoire au sujet de magiciennes femmes mais je… je serais incapable de vous dire quoi. Sans doute sont-elles issues d’un autre peuple où la maitrise de la magie est ouverte aux femmes ou un genre de prêtresse, que sais-je encore. J’essaierai de me renseigner à ce sujet auprès de mes camarades. Certains voyagent beaucoup, peut-être en ont-ils entendu parler.

– Ca ne pourrait pas être des druidesses ? demanda brusquement Obélix.

— Des druidesses ? s’exclamèrent-ils tous, abasourdis.

Astérix sortit de son mutisme pour le fixer avec étonnement et Bonnemine perdit définitivement sa concentration sur son ouvrage, intriguée par la question.

– Des _druidesses_  ? Mais pourquoi penses-tu à une chose pareille ? s’étonna le druide.

– Bah, Astérix a dit qu’elles portaient les mêmes vêtements que vous autres, les druides. Et puis si elles ont de la magie elles aussi, pourquoi elles ne pourraient pas l’être ?

Astérix se demanda un instant si son ami réalisait seulement la naïveté de ses propos. Sans doute que non.

— Mais… seuls les hommes peuvent intégrer votre Ordre, non ? demanda Abraracourcix.

— Effectivement, seuls les hommes sont acceptés. Il n’y a aucune femme parmi nous !

– Il n’y en a jamais eu ? s’écria le rouquin, déconcerté. Pourtant si Luna et ses amies sont magiciennes, elles pourraient –

– Non, non ! Les femmes ne sont pas admises au sein de notre Ordre, c’est ainsi ! affirma Panoramix avec fermeté. Il ne faut pas tout mélanger !

– Mais pourquoi ? insista Obélix, qui commençait à s’agacer de son entêtement. En quoi cela pose problème qu’une femme devienne druide si elle a des pouvoirs ?

– Parce que ce n’est pas le – enfin, ça ne se fait pas !

– Mais que deviennent ces femmes, dans ce cas ? S’il y a des filles magiciennes et qu’elles ne peuvent être druides, que sont-elles ?

Panoramix observa un instant un silence méditatif, en pleine réflexion.

– Je… je ne sais pas. Je… peut-être parce que les femmes de notre peuple en sont incapables ?

– Mais c’est absurde ! assena alors Bonemine en faisant tomber sa broderie de ses genoux, trop prise par la conversation pour s’en rendre compte. Pourquoi les femmes d’un autre peuple pourraient-elles avoir des pouvoirs et pas nous ? Par quel raisonnement stupide vous expliquez cela ?

– Je ne vous permets pas ! s’agaça à son tour Panoramix. Et puis d’abord, avez-vous constaté une seule de vos filles présenter un quelconque pouvoir ? Non !

– Pas plus que nos fils ! répliqua Bonemine du tac au tac, ses élans féministes exacerbés par la discussion. Et pourtant vous devez bien sortir de quelque part mais ce genre d’aptitude est suffisamment peu courant pour ne pas apparaitre à chaque génération dans chaque village, apparemment ! Ces femmes doivent bien venir de quelque part. Et puis comment expliquez-vous le fait qu’elles portent la même tenue que vous, dans ce cas ? Si elles viennent d’un autre peuple, elles devraient avoir leurs propres coutumes et leurs propres tenues rituéliques !

– Elles ont dû nous copier ! Ou alors, il faut dire ce qu’il en est, ce n’est que du tissu blanc, qu’un autre peuple adopte une tenue similaire à la nôtre serait un peu étonnant mais pas impossible.

— Ecoutez, je pense que nous devrions mettre cette vaine discussion de côté, intervint le chef sur un ton d’apaisement, estimant que les esprits s’échauffaient vers une mauvaise direction. Personne n’a aucune idée de qui elles sont et à vrai dire, spéculer sur le terme exact à employer pour les désigner n’est peut-être pas la priorité.

Bonemine pinça les lèvres, peu ravie et jugeant au contraire que cette discussion avait une importance cruciale. Cependant elle préféra ne pas insister, consciente elle aussi de la stérilité de l’échange ; Panoramix restait campé sur ses positions et refusait d’envisager cette éventualité, à savoir que certaines gauloises pussent prétendre au titre de druides. Elle-même, comme toutes les autres, avait toujours cru que cette distinction avait une base simple, celle que les femmes étaient tout simplement incapables de maitriser cet art, et c’était la raison pour laquelle jamais elles n’avaient remis en cause ce fait. Yucca et ses compagnes balayaient cette allégation par leur simple existence. Alors qu’est-ce qui, finalement, les empêchait d’accéder à ce rang ? Rien si ce n’était l’imbécillité de leurs hommes, encore une fois ! De la même façon qu’ils avaient refusé et admettaient encore difficilement l’existence des bardesses comme leur avait démontré le passage de Maestria. Serait-il donc si étonnant qu’il existât réellement de telles femmes capables d’exercer le rôle de druides ?

– Pour l’instant, la question serait plutôt : que veulent-elles et pourquoi ont-elles besoin de ce fameux Calice ? poursuivit Abraracourcix en se frottant la barbe en même temps qu’il réfléchissait à une réponse, inconscient du trouble de sa femme.

Panoramix haussa les épaules en signe d’impuissance.

— Peut-être que leur but serait lié à leur identité justement ? suggéra Assurancetourix, intervenant pour la première fois.

– Qu’entends-tu par là ?

– Je veux dire, qui qu’elles soient, si leur identité interpelle leurs homologues mâles, comme ce pourrait être le cas ici si une femme arrivait en se disant druidesse –

– Ce serait un mensonge ! s’écria Panoramix, exaspéré. Il n’y a _pas_ de druidesse !

– Oui, oui, je n’ai pas dit le contraire ! fit le barde avec un geste d’apaisement, ne désirant pas s’attarder sur la question. Mais dans un tel contexte, peut-être souhaiteraient-elles dans ce cas… protester ? Se défendre ? Se venger ? Peut-être voudraient-elles faire payer aux hommes cet écart et la dépréciation de leur fonction, qui serait uniquement liée à leur sexe ?

– Tu parles de… de se venger à cause d’une intolérance liée à leur sexe ?

– Oui !

Tous se figèrent puis se tournèrent vers le druide, dans l’attente de son avis.

– Mais ça existe, ça ?

Le regard froid de Bonemine se vrilla brusquement sur son mari qui préféra ne pas continuer sur cette lancée. S’ils n’avaient pas de terme pour cela et même si les femmes du village acceptaient leur condition, Maestria avait pointé de manière criante les différences inégalitaires de statut qui existaient entre les hommes et les femmes. Les mœurs étaient bien ancrées, jusqu’à ne plus être questionnées – et elle devait avouer en elle-même, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu’elle n’avait jamais remis en question avant que la bardesse n’en parlât. Comme si tout cela était si naturel que s’interroger n’avait pas lieu d’être. Et changer encore moins.

— … C’est une possibilité, accorda finalement le druide, dubitatif.

– Mais pourquoi étaient-elles chez nous ? Nous n’avons rien à voir avec cela, nous !

– C’est peut-être bien pour cela qu’elles ne nous ont rien fait ; parce que nous n’étions pas concernés.

La remarque jeta un froid dans l’assemblée et pendant plusieurs secondes, personne ne parla. Assurancetourix finit par reprendre la parole avec prudence :

— Sinon, concernant leurs plans… peut-être en saurions-nous davantage si nous connaissions la nature de ce Calice et la raison pour laquelle elles tenaient tant à l’avoir. Elles ont risqué la vie de Yucca pour lui, quand même.

— Je ne suis pas sûr qu’elles aient réellement considéré cela comme une vraie prise de risque, mais il est vrai que Yucca a été blessée durant sa mission et qu’elle aurait pu y passer. Elles devaient être suffisamment déterminées pour cela.

— Et ces hommes étaient déterminés à le récupérer, ce n’était sans doute pas pour rien, ajouta Astérix d’un ton dur sans que personne ne sût réellement pourquoi. Ce n’est pas rien de vouloir affronter une magicienne sans n’avoir aucun pouvoir, même s’il s’agit d’une armée. Et puis, envoyer tous ces hommes à sa poursuite a dû affaiblir leur position dans leur propre pays.

— C’est vrai, acquiesça le druide. Ce Calice devait en valoir la chandelle pour susciter un tel engouement. Pourquoi ? Je vous avoue que je n’en sais rien. Cet objet ne me dit rien du tout.

— Faut-il chercher à le récupérer ? glissa timidement l’un des porteurs du bouclier d’Abraracourcix, celui à l’épaisse moustache blonde.

— Effectivement, mais comment procéder ? Nous ne savons pas où elles sont à l’heure actuelle, ni où elles vont !

Pas même l’ombre d’une idée. Sans parler du fait qu’il s’agissait de magiciennes de puissance inconnue et qu’eux-mêmes ne disposaient que d’un druide mâle. Une fois confrontés à elles, pas sûr que la situation fût à leur avantage.

— Mais que devons-nous faire, dans ce cas ? insista le gaulois face au silence de ces camarades. Les laisser s’en aller et ne rien faire ?

C’était une bonne question que tous se posaient. Mais dont aucun ne possédait ne serait-ce qu’un élément de réponse.


	17. Chapter 17

Astérix se précipita à l’intérieur de sa hutte et claqua la porte derrière lui, plus par volonté de fuir la pluie que par réel désir de rentrer chez lui. L’atmosphère sombre de l’extérieur rendait l’intérieur lugubre et le guerrier eut la vague impression de se retrouver piégé dans un boyau sinistre. Avec un frisson, il entreprit de fouiller ses tiroirs en quête de bougies pour éclairer la pièce et de tirer de sa réserve de bois quelques bûches pour les disposer dans l’âtre. Non seulement cela lui prit un peu de temps tandis qu’il tâtonnait péniblement dans la pénombre, mais il eut du mal à allumer les mèches à cause de l’humidité de l’air. Finalement il y parvint et il les plaça sur la table et la tablette de la cheminée. Quelques secondes après, le foyer s’embrasait.

Malgré ces efforts, rien ne lui paraissait aussi chaleureux qu’à l’accoutumée. A cet instant, sa demeure lui semblait juste vide, sombre et froide mais il savait que cela n’avait presque rien à voir avec le temps. Les événements s’étaient enchainés depuis quelques heures, l’empêchant souvent de trop penser à ce qu’ils impliquaient, mais à présent qu’il était seul avec lui-même, plus rien ne les mettait plus à distance. Peu après la réunion s'était révélée non concluante puisqu’ils n’avaient pas assez d’informations à leur disposition pour décider d’une conduite à tenir de manière stricte, il avait même fui la hutte du chef car il s’était refusé d’être présent lorsqu’Abraracourcix ferait son annonce. C'était essentiel ; tous les villageois devaient savoir à quoi s'en tenir et ce qu'il en était, même dans les grandes lignes. Savoir pourquoi Yucca n’était plus là, qu’ils ne crûssent pas à un enlèvement pour s’étonner alors du manque de réactivité de ceux dont elle avait été le plus proche.

Même si à première vue, plus rien ne laissait deviner le passage de Yucca dans la maison, ce n’était plus tout à fait pareil. Il lui suffisait de regarder cette table pour se rappeler des repas partagés avec elle, mais pas seulement. Des scènes anodines, des conversations, tout lui revenait à l’esprit, et songer au fait que tout cela s’était terminé de façon si abrupte lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux – cependant, ils étaient désormais trop secs pour se mettre à couler. Mais ce qui le blessait le plus était de penser au fait que tout cela n’avait sans doute aucune signification pour elle, elle qui les avait tous trompés sur qui elle était, ce qu'elle était et ses buts, allant jusqu'à feindre l'amnésie et jouant de leur crédulité. Avait-elle été sincère ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant ?

A présent, il était partagé entre la colère et la tristesse et aucun ne prenait le pas sur l’autre – et c’était une sensation très étrange que le mélange des deux. La désillusion, aussi ; pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait finalement songé à peut-être se ‘ranger’, comme sa mère le souhaitait depuis longtemps. Avec elle. Et finalement, le déchirement et la souffrance – car malgré sa trahison, son amour pour elle n’avait pas cessé brusquement suite à cet événement, malheureusement pour lui. A croire qu'il était maudit.

Tout à coup, il décida de tout nettoyer. Il n’affectionnait pas particulièrement cette tâche ménagère et n’en voyait pas l’absolue nécessité hormis lorsque l’intérieur devenait trop sale pour être ignoré. Là ce devenait un besoin presque viscéral et il préférait se concentrer sur cette besogne que de réfléchir à toute autre chose. Il marcha jusqu’au promontoire et escalada l’échelle pour accéder à son lit et changer les draps ; il lui suffisait d’un coup d’œil pour se rendre bien compte qu’ils ne l’avaient pas été. En les retirant, il sentit le léger parfum qui les embaumait encore, celui de la jeune femme. La tâche fut effectuée avec d'autant plus d’empressement et Astérix se hâta de les jeter par-dessus la balustrade pour les éloigner de lui. Malgré tout l’odeur persista. L'empreinte qu'elle laissait derrière elle du moins.

Il ne sut combien de temps exactement il passa à nettoyer sa hutte de fond en comble, plus que cela n’était nécessaire et plus qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait, frottant plus que de raison, s’acharnant plusieurs fois aux mêmes endroits. Peut-être plusieurs heures ou quelques minutes seulement. Le temps ne s'écoulait pas exactement de la même façon lorsque l'on était troublé et que l'on s'échinait à se détourner de cette réalité. Au-dehors, la pluie avait cessé depuis un moment déjà mais il était si concentré qu’il ne s’en aperçut même pas. Il n’entendit pas davantage les coups portés contre sa porte ni ne vit des gens finalement pénétrer sa hutte alors qu’il n’avait donné aucune réponse ni signe de vie. Lui s’acharnait toujours sur son sol déjà propre et sur des taches inexistantes, à la surprise des nouveaux arrivants.

— Astérix ? se risqua une petite voix que le guerrier reconnut comme étant celle de sa mère.

Cependant, elle était si distante dans son esprit qu’elle se réduisit à un faible écho auquel il ne prêta pas la moindre attention et qu’il oublia aussi vite qu’il l’avait perçue. Au début, Praline n’osa pas ajouter un mot et se tourna vers son mari pour chercher du soutien auprès de lui. Ce dernier leva les mains en signe d’impuissance avant de reporter son regard désolé vers leur fils.

— Je… nous sommes au courant pour ce qui est arrivé, reprit-elle d’une voix hésitante tandis que le guerrier ne réagissait toujours pas. Pour Lu… Yucca, et… enfin, le chef a fait une annonce à ce sujet il… il y a quelques minutes.

Elle n’obtint pas plus de réponse. Bien qu’elle eût toujours considéré sa négligence concernant l’entretien de sa hutte comme assez alarmante, elle jugea sa soudaine propreté réellement inquiétante. C’était même _trop_ , se fit-elle la remarque en observant le sol dont il n’y avait plus rien à redire mais qu'il frottait malgré tout.

— Astérix…, tenta une nouvelle fois sa mère, et elle sursauta lorsque son fils se tourna violemment vers eux, le regard dur.

— Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ? fit-il finalement d’un ton agressif, serrant son balai entre ses mains plus que de raison.

Si Praline avait d’abord songé à lui signifier sa désapprobation et à lui rappeler ses mises en garde qu’il avait sciemment ignorées, tout du moins lorsqu'ils avaient pris la direction de la hutte, tous ses arguments s’envolèrent et moururent à la vue de la détresse de son fils. Car derrière sa colère évidente, elle discernait également sa peine et son désespoir et son cœur se serra à cette vision. Ces émotions qui l’assaillaient impitoyablement étaient si palpables qu’elle s’en sentit émue et même bouleversée. Elle oublia sa rancune à l’égard de Yucca. Elle tendit ses bras vers le petit blond qui se tenait droit en une posture figée, un peu sur la défensive.

— Oh, Astérix…

Elle parcourut les quelques pas qui la séparaient de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Au début il ne réagit pas et elle crut même qu’il allait la repousser mais finalement, il se laissa aller et se détendit, allant jusqu’à poser son front contre l’épaule de sa mère. Quelques secondes plus tard, son père les rejoignit et les enlaça tous deux. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Ce fut Astérix qui se détacha d’eux le premier, un peu calmé et le visage adouci. A présent, sa colère n’était plus, seule sa tristesse demeurait. Il posa le balai contre la table mais du fait de sa position trop instable, ce dernier glissa et retomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Il y resta.

— Je… je crois que j’ai besoin de prendre l’air, souffla Astérix en détournant les yeux sans oser les affronter.

Compréhensifs, ses parents ne répondirent rien et hochèrent juste la tête tout en s’écartant de son passage pendant qu’il sortait. Abandonnant derrière lui sa hutte ouverte, ses parents désolés et ses affaires encore non rangées. Mais tout cela pouvait bien attendre plus tard.

**

Yucca tiqua lorsqu’elle aperçut des flammes s’élever par-dessus les faites des arbres et l’importante fumée noirâtre qui s’en dégageait et se dissipait dans l’air avec difficulté. Elle finit par s’arrêter pour les observer plus amplement. Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, la jeune femme avait senti l’air s’alourdir et une odeur de bois brûlé apparaitre mais elle avait refusé d’y réfléchir plus avant. Elle baissa un instant les yeux vers ses bras qu’elle leva un peu et elle aperçut une poudre noire se déposer lentement sur sa peau nue et sur ses vêtements. Des cendres. Les sons de l’incendie, ceux des flammes et des poutres qui craquaient, commençaient à se faire entendre mais pour le reste, c’était assez silencieux. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute désormais : le village vers lequel elles se dirigeaient était en train de brûler et pourtant, aucun cri ne s’en élevait. Où étaient donc leurs habitants ? Avaient-ils réussi à évacuer à temps ou étaient-ils déjà morts ? Que s’était-il donc passé pour en arriver là ? Ce n’était pas du tout prévu !

Pilea et Calathea s’étaient arrêtées à leur tour en voyant Yucca agir ainsi et attendaient, le visage fermé, conscientes de ce qui la perturbait. La situation avait évolué de manière assez surprenante et pas forcément en bien.

– Que se passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi le village brûle-t-il ?

Calathea soupira et jeta un coup d’œil vers Pilea qui gardait le silence et la tête basse, peu désireuse de répondre à sa sœur. Elle savait qu’elle devrait s’en charger ; toutes deux étaient mal à l’aise rien que d’y penser, plus encore s’il fallait l’évoquer de vive voix. De plus, elles n’avaient pas tellement de temps à perdre en explications – et après tout, qu’y avait-il à expliquer ? Elle-même était incapable de justifier tous les événements qui s’étaient déroulés.

Yucca s’avança de quelques pas pour leur faire face et ses yeux alternèrent entre les deux femmes. Son inquiétude croissait à mesure que leur silence persistait, qu’elle interprétait comme un mauvais présage.

– Ne me dites pas que… ?

– Ce sont certainement nos consœurs qui en sont responsables, même si nous ne savons pas exactement qui ni pourquoi pour le moment, confirma Calathea d’une voix neutre en cachant admirablement bien son propre trouble. La… les choses sont allées plus loin que ce qui était prévu initialement et plus loin que ce que nous avions même envisagé. C’est… la situation a quelque peu dérapé, avoua-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel pour fuir son regard incisif. J’espère que l’arrivée du Calice arrangera les choses et remettra de l’ordre.

– Dérapé, c’est-à-dire ? insista Yucca en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle leva un instant la tête et huma l’air, concentrée à en distinguer les différentes effluves que la brise légère emportait avec elle. Celle du bois brûlé était omniprésente mais après quelques secondes, elle en sentit une plus légère et sursauta, effarée. De la chair brûlée.

Peut-être humaine.

– Il y a eu des morts, aucun de notre côté mais il y en a eu. C’est assez compliqué.

Yucca pinça les lèvres mais n’ajouta rien. Cette nouvelle ne la surprenait pas tant mais ne la ravissait pas. Ils étaient tous si faibles, quelle avait donc été la nécessité d’aller jusque-là ? Comment la situation avait-elle pu déraper de la sorte ?

Cependant, elle ne posa pas la question ; malgré ses efforts pour paraitre indifférente comme à son habitude, Calathea affichait une moue un peu dépitée et gênée et la lueur dans ses yeux sous-entendait sa propre incompréhension à ce sujet. Elle ne tirerait rien d’elle. Elle avait espéré de meilleures nouvelles à son retour. Son regard se baissa vers sa besace d’où dépassait un éclat doré, reflet de la lumière sur le bord du Calice. Elle avait beau y réfléchir, étant donné ses pouvoirs, elle doutait que l’objet arrangerait les choses. Bien au contraire.

– Je doute que le Calice améliore vraiment les choses, fit-elle tandis que des silhouettes se dessinaient entre les troncs des arbres.

Elle se tut et adopta un air fermé qui surprit ses deux compagnes. Ces dernières se retournèrent et en comprirent la raison, de ce fait elles l’imitèrent pour faire face à leurs nouvelles interlocutrices. Elles étaient au nombre de trois. Vêtues de leurs toges rituéliques, elles étaient parfaitement reconnaissables, même si Yucca ne reconnut personnellement que l’une d’entre elles, la plus jeune et la plus petite d’entre elles. Elles se saluèrent comme il était d’usage envers leurs pairs avant de se dévisager quelques secondes dans un silence tranquille. Ce fut l’ainée, une grande femme brune dont les cheveux grisonnaient qui, la première, prit la parole :

– Nous sommes rassurées de te revoir enfin parmi nous, Yucca. Nous sommes désolées du temps que cela nous a pris pour venir te chercher et te guider jusqu’à nous ; il n’était pas prévu que ce soient Pilea et Calathea qui s’en chargent mais nous avons eu quelques soucis par ici.

– Je comprends, il n’y a aucun mal. Les habitants qui m’ont recueillie n’ont commis aucun outrage à mon encontre et j’ai pu me reposer comme il se fallait.

Sans compter les médisances et les messes basses mais c’était une autre histoire qui ne méritait pas d’être soulignée. Elle n'en ressortait même pas traumatisée, elle était juste ahurie par la bêtise de ces femmes qui se complaisaient dans leur vie de commérages pour oublier leur propre misère. A présent qu'elle y songeait, il était ironique de songer que ces femmes avaient eu raison de se méfier d’elle, même si cela avait été pour de mauvaises raisons. Quelle stupidité. Elles ne réalisaient même pas qu'elles méritaient mieux que cette vie-là et qu'elles _devaient_ aspirer à mieux que cette vie-là et lutter pour cela. Car cela ne viendrait pas des hommes. Eux avaient tout intérêt à ce que la situation restât ainsi.

Même si quelques hommes étaient plus ouverts d’esprit que la norme et même plus que ces femmes soumises.

– J’ai également cru comprendre qu’effectivement, les choses avaient évolué drôlement de votre côté. Je suis curieuse d’en découvrir les détails.

– Tu les auras en temps voulu, soit incessamment sous peu, fit-elle en hochant la tête alors que ses deux compagnes à ses côtés gardaient lèvres closes. Et pour ce qui est de ta mission ?

– Réussie, fit-elle en tapotant la besace. Comme vous avez déjà dû en être informées, j’ai su le récupérer. Personne dans le village n’a cherché à le prendre ; aucun n’avait même l’air de le connaitre.

Sur ces mots, Yucca l’extirpa du sac pour le leur montrer et leur laissa un instant pour le contempler avant de le ranger. Son interlocutrice acquiesça, satisfaite, alors que les deux autres affichaient des mines plus soulagées.

– Bien. C’est une bonne chose. Pas d’embûches sur le chemin jusqu’ici ?

Yucca secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

– Nous les avons brièvement croisés mais ils ne poseront aucun souci, ils ne nous retrouveront pas. Nous n’avons pas à craindre de les revoir sous peu, à moins que le hasard ne les mène jusqu’à nous.

– Bien. Vous auriez pu vous en débarrasser de manière plus définitive mais soit. Tant qu’ils ne viennent pas se mêler de nos affaires.

Yucca se mordit l’intérieur des joues face au dédain qu’elle démontrait mais ne protesta pas. Celle-ci leur désigna alors la direction des flammes, là où devaient se réunir leurs autres consœurs. Le cœur de Yucca se serra et elle frémit d’anticipation. Ce serait tellement étrange de les revoir, mais ces circonstances attristaient ces retrouvailles.

– Allons-y. Il est temps que tu retournes auprès des tiens.


	18. Chapter 18

Astérix était ce que l’on pouvait appeler un lève-tôt. La plupart du temps, il se levait au chant du coq pour faire sa toilette et ensuite, classiquement, il se préparait à partir à la chasse avec son ami. Cette fois-ci pourtant, il ne fit que pester sur l’animal en maugréant, tout en se cachant sous les couvertures dans l’espoir de ne plus l’entendre et de réussir à se rendormir. La couette étouffa à peine les stridulations enthousiastes.

— Maudit animal, jura-t-il en les écartant de son corps, car il estimait finalement que de toute façon, elles lui donnaient trop chaud.

Heureusement, l’oiseau cessa bientôt et Astérix en profita pour fermer les yeux, encore allongé mais le corps découvert. Il souhaitait ardemment se rendormir et ne pas avoir à affronter cette journée. Il ne voulait pas penser à l’absence de Yucca, à sa trahison et à son départ, à tout ce que cela impliquait, à ce foutu Calice, à eux qui ne savaient pas du tout pas quoi faire, à ce…

Trop tard, il y pensait déjà.

Fulminant contre sa vie et contre le reste du monde, il enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu’il avait espéré par ce geste mais il n’en tira qu’un mal de nez suite à son écrasement intempestif. Avec un soupir, il releva la tête juste pour la tourner et écraser ensuite sa joue contre le tissu rembourré de plumes, les yeux mi-clos. La pièce était lumineuse mais pas trop encore, pas de quoi l’éblouir pour le moment. Toutefois, cela promettait un extérieur clair et dégagé, un agréable changement au mauvais temps de ces derniers jours. Même si, pour lui-même, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose, et encore moins sa motivation à ne pas bouger de là de la journée.

Cependant, le reste du monde n’était pas de cet avis. A peine eut-il le temps de somnoler quelques minutes que quelqu’un vint frapper lourdement à sa porte avant d’entrer en s’écriant :

— Astérix ? Tu es là ?

Le bras du guerrier glissa sur ses yeux pour les recouvrir. C’était Obélix. Ce qui ne l’arrangeait pas. Autant il ne se serait pas gêné d’envoyer paitre la plupart des autres villageois, autant il ne souhaitait pas infliger cela en toute âme et conscience à son meilleur ami. Il n’y était pour rien – les autres non plus d’ailleurs mais c’était différent. Lui aussi avait de la peine mais il tâchait de le surmonter. A sa manière. Enfin, il était très certainement moins marqué que lui pour deux choses : d’une, il n’était pas amoureux de Yucca, pas qu’il le sût en tout cas, et de deux, il ne semblait pas avoir réellement compris l’ampleur de la trahison de la jeune femme.

Cependant, il faisait quelque chose et ne se laissait pas abattre et Astérix avait conscience qu’il devrait en faire de même. Même si pour le moment, il ne s’en sentait pas réellement la force.

— Astérix ?... Mince, je l’ai peut-être raté, mais où peut-il bien être ?

— Je suis là Obélix, répondit Astérix d’une voix un peu faible, tandis qu’il se redressait sur son séant.

Le lit grinça au mouvement, ce qui fit lever la tête du rouquin. Le visage de ce dernier s’éclaira d’un sourire à la vue des touffes blondes ébouriffées sur le crâne de son ami.

— Astérix ! Tout va bien ? s’exclama-t-il d’un ton inquiet, soudain conscient de l’état de son ami.

Après tout, il savait mieux que personne ce que la situation signifiait pour lui.

— Ça va, le rassura le guerrier blond en se levant, avant de quitter son lit pour rejoindre la bassine remplie d’eau.

Au moins dans sa crise de la veille qui l’avait plongé dans des activités diverses et variées, il avait pensé à le faire. Car en ce jour, il se sentait aussi mou qu’un vieil escargot handicapé. Ne pas avoir à faire l’effort d’aller la remplir le soulageait donc d’un poids considérable.

Il se rasa et effectua ses ablutions habituelles avant de s’habiller et de rejoindre Obélix dans son salon qui se dandinait, gêné.

— Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas… voilà… du temps quoi… être seul… je comprends, et… je peux repasser plus tard !

Astérix secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

— Non, Obélix. Ta venue me fait plaisir, tu sais. Et puis, j’ai besoin de sortir.

Il ne précisa pas qu’il n’en avait pas du tout envie et qu’il serait bien resté se morfondre dans son lit toute la journée, seulement ce n’était pas nécessaire. Et à voir la tête ahurie du rouquin, ce dernier s’en doutait en partie. Car malgré ses rafraichissements, il était évident qu’Astérix n’était pas au meilleur de sa forme, et pas seulement physiquement.

— Tu veux aller chasser ? demanda aimablement le blond en fixant son glaive à sa ceinture.

Il vérifia toutefois la lame mais se rappela s’en être occupé la veille car le bain d’eau de mer n’avait pas été très apprécié. Puis il mit sa gourde vide à sa ceinture, songeant qu’il lui faudrait demander à Panoramix de la remplir. Cependant, il ne se sentait pas d’humeur d’y faire un crochet.

— Ok ! s’exclama Obélix, avec un peu moins d’entrain que d’habitude.

La morosité évidente de son ami le gênait, d’autant que le moyen de la dissiper lui échappait. Devait-il en parler ou éviter le sujet ? Il ne savait pas, et donc il ne savait pas quoi dire. A ses pieds, Idéfix aboya piteusement, conscient lui aussi de l’ambiance maussade qui s’installait et impuissant à cela.

Ils sortirent de la hutte sur ces entrefaites et empruntèrent l’allée qui menait à l’extérieur du village et à la forêt. Ils croisèrent encore peu de monde à cette heure, puisque le village se réveillait à peine. Déjà, quelques cris d’enfants retentissaient pour protester contre ce réveil précoce mais ils n’étaient pas les seuls à se faire entendre. Des bruits indiquaient l’ouverture imminente des boutiques et le début des activités quotidiennes. Comme c’était le cas chaque jour, comme eux-mêmes se rendaient chaque jour à la forêt pour chasser. Comme si ce jour était comme tous les autres, finalement. Mais ce n’était pas le cas pour certains, malgré ce que les apparences laissaient supposer.

Concernant le trio, le trajet se fit d’abord en silence, les deux amis plongés dans leurs pensées. Idéfix trottinait près d’eux, et s’il avait essayé d’attirer leur attention au début, il avait vite abandonné. Ce ne fut qu’une fois en pleine forêt, tandis qu’ils cherchaient les traces de passage de sangliers, qu’Obélix trouva un lambeau de tissu coloré appartenant indéniablement à un de ces gens venus du sud – le textile était doux au toucher, la matière inconnue. Astérix se rapprocha de lui pour connaitre la raison de son immobilité, sa curiosité tout juste piquée et atténuée par la lassitude. La pensée du rouquin s’échappa alors de ses lèvres :

— Je me demande où ils peuvent être, à présent. Ils doivent forcément savoir pourquoi elles veulent le Calice et ce qu’il fait.

Astérix se figea soudain, stupéfait. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour identifier le tissu et donc comprendre ce que son ami sous-entendait. La fatigue et l’abattement le quittèrent brusquement et il se sentit soudain réveillé, comme si une chape l’avait bloqué jusque-là et qu’il s’en trouvait à présent libéré. Obélix ne semblait pas s’en rendre réellement compte mais il avait raison. Pourquoi n’y avaient-ils pas pensé plus tôt ? Comment avaient-ils pu les oublier si aisément ?

— Obélix, tu es un génie ! s’exclama-t-il avant de courir en direction du village, dont ils ne s’étaient pas beaucoup éloignés.

Ce dernier ne comprit pas le soudain empressement de son ami.

– Ah… mais pourquoi ?

Perplexe, il prit Idéfix dans ses bras pour aller plus vite et le suivit au pas de course. Il le rattrapa en quelques secondes à peine.

– Astérix, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Ensemble, ils traversèrent le village et atteignirent la hutte du druide. Ce dernier les vit débouler avec effarement.

— Mais qu’est-ce que…

— Ô druide, je suis désolé de vous déranger ainsi ! s’écria Astérix, essoufflé, en arrivant juste devant lui. Et surtout de vous le demander avec autant de hâte : auriez-vous de la potion magique ?

— Oui, pourquoi ? s’étonna Panoramix, un peu inquiet.

Après tout, ne sachant pas ce que les druidesses voulaient, il avait décidé de faire du stock et donc de remplir toutes les marmites qu’il avait à sa disposition. Toute la pièce en était chargée, ce qui en limitait la place disponible. Malgré cela, il hésitait à en acheter des neuves pour les remplir à leur tour sans savoir si ce ne serait pas juste du gâchis.

— Les gens du Moyen-Orient ! C’étaient eux qui détenaient le Calice, et pendant la bataille, ils avaient clairement sous-entendu sa dangerosité ! Ils ont forcément une idée de son potentiel, et peut-être même du but poursuivi par les druidesses !

— Euh… c’est tout à fait possible, en effet, mais… comment comptez-vous les rattraper ? Ils doivent avoir au moins trois jours d’avance !

— Nous savons par où ils sont partis et où ils comptent aller, à peu près, rétorqua Astérix, bien qu’il ne sût pas réellement la localisation de leur pays d’origine avec exactitude. Et puis, s’ils veulent Yucca et le Calice, ils ne sont peut-être pas si loin que cela.

Mais surtout, n’ayant vraisemblablement pas de magie à leur disposition, ils seraient plus faciles à rejoindre et à aborder que ces femmes, d'autant que le but en était totalement différent. Ici, il s’agissait de leur demander de l’aide.

Panoramix parut un peu dubitatif mais n’ajouta rien. Il les invita à entrer et prit la gourde que lui tendait le guerrier pour la remplir. Il la lui rendit avec un léger sourire et leur souhaita bonne chance. Les deux amis ne tardèrent pas et prirent aussitôt le chemin qui menait à l’extérieur des palissades.

Droit vers une nouvelle aventure.


End file.
